<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VOXISTALE: Shorts by true_comic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506249">VOXISTALE: Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_comic/pseuds/true_comic'>true_comic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voxistale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_comic/pseuds/true_comic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the VOXISTALE Shorts, a collection of stories centered around events and characters to put more focus on expanding existing lore that the main story either can't touch upon or simply doesn't have the time for. Or maybe cuz we're too lazy to add them, or just didn't think of the lore yet. As Season 1 is on its mid-season break, there will be 19 Shorts released until the season will pick back up and conclude at soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Magnum/Trickster (Voxistale), Toriel/Asgore (Undertale), Toriel/Lucifer (Voxistale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voxistale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088036</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "The Second Fallen"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Her breath caught in her throat at his words.</p>
      <p>The figure towered over her, shrouded in darkness, the barrier behind him like a physical echo, shifting and changing, casting a haunting light over the both of them. She could feel nothing but fear as she gazed up at the monster's face, his eyes refusing to look into hers.</p>
      <p>The King.</p>
      <p>He said nothing as he stared down at the ground, his head bowed slightly, before he let out a deep sigh.</p>
      <p>She jumped back as he threw his arm out to the side, a crimson trident materializing in his hand, his robe flying back from the movement. He closed his eyes, and attacked.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Her stomach was somewhat satisfied by those candies she'd found earlier, but wouldn't be enough to satiate her hunger.</p>
      <p>The purple halls around her seemed new. Freshly molded bricks of magenta, yet nobody was around. Somebody had to have built this place… right? Yet not a soul could be found no matter where she looked. She could have sworn she heard whispering just earlier but all she'd seen was a lone rock sitting in the hall.</p>
      <p>Now she'd made her way out of the endless purple halls, finding her way through a large gate into what seemed to be a city, high walls extending into the sky to nearly touch the ceiling of the cavern up above, where rocks sparkled like stars, gleaming dully.</p>
      <p>Even in this city, she was unable to find a single being, wandering her way through the empty streets, even finding what looked to be a half-eaten apple lying on the ground.</p>
      <p>It was eerie, and she could feel eyes on her. Where were they? Out of sight, at the edge of her sight. Hiding. From her?</p>
      <p>"H-Hello?" Her frail voice called out- to only echo off the walls and fade into the distance, becoming the only response.</p>
      <p>The street led her through the city, and eventually, to another gate, this one much larger than the first, made of wood. She peered through the wooden beams that made up its structure, staring beyond at what seemed to be a castle far in the distance. A red glow seemed to hang in the air as well, and she wondered what that could be.</p>
      <p>Casting one last glance behind her, she started to crawl through the holes in the gate, before she did a double-take. She could have sworn she'd just seen another pair of eyes staring back at her. Eyes filled with conflict, but now they were gone.</p>
      <p>Gulping, she decided to leave this creepy place alone, and crawled through the gate, her destination now in mind.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"STOP THAT KID!"</p>
      <p>She dove underneath a horse-led cart, mud splattering about her as she held up the loaf of bread to prevent it from being dirtied too much. Before she could be grabbed, she scrambled her way out from under the cart and to the other side, taking off at a sprint past several onlookers as the baker charged after her, shaking his fist and screaming himself hoarse.</p>
      <p>She was safe the moment she scaled the small wall into another alley, and slid to the ground, immediately plunging her teeth into the bread.</p>
      <p>This was her life. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father recently had passed. Disease. What it was she didn't know the name of, all she knew was that he was gone, and she had no one.</p>
      <p>This life didn't last for her, however, as she had become a well known street rat in the village. It didn't take long for the authorities to take action. Only a couple of days later, she was taken and thrown out of the city, left to wander away into the wilderness.</p>
      <p>She lost track of time as her stomach remained empty, her body remained dirty, and her thoughts remained jumbled. Some time passed, how much was unclear, before she found herself climbing up the side of a mountain, shivering, snow having fallen at some point. Her life took a momentous turn, however, as she stumbled blindly through a tangle of vines, and suddenly found herself being swallowed by an infinite darkness.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She had left the snowy forests behind her, having found a few cottages around the places, yet all the doors were locked. A recently put out fire had even been there. Whoever was living down here was clearly hiding from her- but where was "here"? She hadn't a clue. But as the cold made way to damp caverns filled with glowing flowers, she found somebody.</p>
      <p>Down a small bath to a winding river sat a small wooden boat on the river, a figure on the boat cloaked in a blue robe, the hood masking their face. Timidly, she slowed her approach, eyes widening at the figure, who merely stood there, staring forward.</p>
      <p>She eventually found her voice, meekly calling out to it. "H-hello?"</p>
      <p>"Hello, child." The figure replied, their voice soft yet loud, strong yet calm, a whisper yet a shout. The voice sent chills down her spine. "I am the Riverperson." The cloaked figure continued. "You're going to the castle, yes?"</p>
      <p>"Um… y-yes…" She replied, taking a few reluctant steps forward. "I will take you past the glowing cavern and to the crimson cavern, if you so wish."</p>
      <p>She had no idea what either of those places were or who this person was aside from 'the Riverperson', but she hesitantly climbed onto the boat behind them, still unable to take their eyes off their hooded head. They didn't look at her even once during their interaction, simply gazing forward. She was curious to what they looked like underneath.</p>
      <p>The boat began to move on its own, slowly turning in the water to face up the river, before it began to move forward. Slowly at first, but quickly picked up first until it was going much faster than she could even walk.</p>
      <p>As they moved, the Riverperson spoke in the same soft yet strong tone; "Tra la la… the ignorant always run happily to their tombstone..."</p>
      <p>"What does that mean?" She asked, but the Riverperson didn't say anything more as they moved, the dark caves turning into brightly lit tunnels, an ocean of magma nearby at a drop from where they were, the river held to the ground by a bend at its shore, keeping it on land.</p>
      <p>Soon, they came to a stop at a strange-looking platform. It had a smooth, shiny surface unlike anything she'd seen before. "Thank you for riding with me. You should look for the Doctor, he can help you progress." The Riverperson advised in the strange voice before he slowly drifted away along with the river, leaving her standing alone at the bottom of a set of stairs made from the same shiny stone, whatever it was.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She barely dodged in time, diving to the side to avoid a slash from the scarlet weapon, which left the air smoking where it touched. Her eyes were wide with terror as she scrambled to her feet, and leaped back as a ball of fire suddenly erupted into the ground where she'd just been standing.</p>
      <p>The King's gaze was shrouded in darkness as fire swirled about him, his grip tightening on his trident. His whole body was trembling, but not from exertion. Not from power. She didn't know why, but he seemed just as scared as she did.</p>
      <p>But she wasn't given the time to ponder on it as she dove aside again, scraping her knees on the cold surface of the ground that she couldn't see, dodging another ball of fire. "Please stop!" She cried to him.</p>
      <p>His mouth trembled.</p>
      <p>Then it tightened. He didn't speak as his eyes suddenly began to flash. Cyan, orange, cyan, cyan, orange-</p>
      <p>The first swipe of his trident as it flashed cyan went right through her, and she took a step back in surprise before the trident flashed orange and slammed into her. Before it could even launch her into the air, she felt the trident, cyan once again, hit her twice more before it went orange a final time and passed through her as she hurtled through the air, crashing to the ground a few meters away, feeling broken.</p>
      <p>Blood coughed from her mouth as her eyes stung with tears. "P-please…" Her eyes were filled with horror as she looked over at the King of Monsters, who stood firm, glaring her down, flames still flickering around his form.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That must be the Doctor the Riverperson mentioned. He stood not far along the shiny stone path, hunched over at a pillar that extended high, a square-like hole in it, where he was in the middle of messing with what looked like multicolored strings.</p>
      <p>As she slowly approached him, he suddenly appeared to tense. He was wearing a long white cloak, and black boots, his head seeming to be bald and eggshell white. She stopped moving as his shoulders seemed to tighten, before he slowly rose to his full height, towering over.</p>
      <p>There were several moments of tense silence, before he spoke. His voice was a deep rumble that shook her very soul. Calm, collected, yet chilling at the same time. Cold. Almost lifeless.</p>
      <p>"Human."</p>
      <p>She gulped. His tone was far from friendly, and she felt her breath hitch as he turned slowly to face her. His face was skeletal, with sunken eye sockets, a crack in his right eye extending up to his cranium, his nose a mere hole, no lips to cover his teeth. Small white lights shone with his sockets, and she realized he was staring directly at her. His robe seemed to be open in the front, parted more like a coat, a white shirt beneath this, a pair of brown pants and a black belt holding it tight.</p>
      <p>Her voice didn't come as she opened her mouth to reply, staring at him. He returned her gaze, his expression lacking any sort of emotion. "You've come far. I would assume that the others are far too fearful of you. We haven't forgotten what you did."</p>
      <p>"...M-me?" She asked, her voice lighter than usual. He blinked, staring at her, and she noticed that a pair of rectangular glasses sat on his face. "Your kind." He stated. "It's been only two centuries. Don't tell me your people have already forgotten your deed."</p>
      <p>"I-I… don't… know…"</p>
      <p>"Hm." He replied softly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're not the first human to fall down here, but we've a new policy. I must take you to see the King." She pursed her lips, feeling her stomach growl. "D-do you… have food…?" She asked.</p>
      <p>The Doctor stared at her for several moments, before his expression seemed to soften ever-so-slightly, but then returned to its former steely gaze. "Very well. You will be fed on the way there."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The food was strange. She'd never seen anything like it. A small loaf of bread with meat stuffed inside, all in the shape of a star. The Doctor had called it a 'Vurstar', and they'd ordered it at a vendor run by another very strange being. Some sort of scaly lizard creature, violet in color. The Doctor had called his people 'monsters'. They'd been trapped underground for two hundred years after a war with humanity.</p>
      <p>"Is that why everyone's scared of me?" She asked the Doctor, looking up from her half-eaten Vurstar. He gave her a slow nod. "You said another human fell down here. Where are they?"</p>
      <p>"Dead." He responded simply. "She's been gone for a few years now. Died with the Prince."</p>
      <p>She blinked, looking back down, digesting this alongside the delicious food.</p>
      <p>"What happened to them?"</p>
      <p>"It…" He paused, leading her down a cobbled street, dozens of monsters milling about this new town. It looked very much like the purple city she'd been in earlier, but far more grey, and far older. It wasn't the shiny type of rock that had extended over the ocean of lava, which the Doctor claimed he'd built.</p>
      <p>"It's a story I'd rather not tell." He finally said. "Just know that humanity is not loved here, which is why I need to deliver you to the King."</p>
      <p>"He'll take me home?" Maybe he could help her return to the town. Maybe even help her find a new dad. She didn't like living on the streets...</p>
      <p>Her question seemed to unsettle the Doctor, who noticeably flinched at her words, but quickly recovered. He opened his mouth to answer, but like she had earlier, nothing came out. Instead, he closed his mouth and continued to lead her along.</p>
      <p>They made their way along the streets, monsters staring as they passed, making her feel quite self conscious before they came to a grand set of stairs that led up to the entrance of the great castle.</p>
      <p>"This is it." The Doctor said, coming to a stop. "You will find the King inside. He will… take care of you."</p>
      <p>By now, her Vurstar was gone, and it had left her feeling far more full than any other time in her life. She felt strong, and replenished. She stared up at the Doctor for a moment as he turned around and began to walk away. "Doctor?" She called to him. He stopped, his back to her.</p>
      <p>"Thank you."</p>
      <p>"..."</p>
      <p>He continued on.</p>
      <p>She turned around to face the entrance of the castle, the stairs themselves seeming intimidating. Why did she feel so anxious?</p>
      <p>Stowing her fear, she began to ascend the stairs.</p>
      <p>The castle was beautiful and elegant, tall spires extending to the ceiling to hold up a great roof, all a cool steel grey in color. Crimson carpets lined the floors as she entered the front gate to enter a great room filled with amazing wonders. Portraits hung about the walls, the entrance a massive room filled with chandeliers, and two staircases leading up to a second floor she could see. Bookshelves lined the walls, alongside desks.</p>
      <p>She felt she didn't belong. After all, she was just a mere street rat.</p>
      <p>She hoped this King would help her.</p>
      <p>However, he didn't.</p>
      <p>His plans were far different, as she soon found out when she walked down a hall to find an entryway into a great room where golden flowers lined the floor, blooming beautifully even as snow flakes drifted down from the ceiling, which she could see was full of small holes that let in sunlight. Golden stain-glass windows lined the walls, letting in a golden glow that made the entire room radiate with an aura of elegance.</p>
      <p>She was close to the exit. She could see a large throne sitting in the center of the room, purple cushions and a gold form making its form. Another throne sat in the room, but it was pushed all the way to the back, turned to the side, almost as though it was forgotten.</p>
      <p>That must belong to the Queen. She wondered what had happened to the Queen…</p>
      <p>And she saw him.</p>
      <p>The King.</p>
      <p>He entered the room through an entrance in the back of the throne room, a darkness sat behind him. His eyes fell upon her small, frail form immediately, and he froze to the spot.</p>
      <p>"Oh." He said after a moment of silence. Another silence befell them as he slowly walked into the room, unable to tear his eyes away from her, before he finally looked away to stare at one of the windows, studying its surface, which depicted a human man wielding a sword, a red heart on his chest.</p>
      <p>"He was my friend, once." The King told her, nodding at the window. "I'm sure he's… long forgotten by now."</p>
      <p>Another silence. It was tense.</p>
      <p>"I was told you would arrive, but… I'd hoped you wouldn't." The King admitted, appearing almost ashamed as he said this. "I have fought a war, but what I am about to do… I do not know if I have the strength to do it."</p>
      <p>She stared at him, unsure of what to say as another tense silence was caught between them, until he turned around and began to walk back through the doorway in the back of the throne room. "I'd rather not do this in the garden. Please… this way."</p>
      <p>And so she'd followed him into a hall, darker than anywhere she'd ever been, and out of an archway into a room that seemed to breathe. It looked like an echo, constantly shifting. Growing, expanding, yet shrinking at the same time. It was a trance to look at so she focused on the King, whose back was to her as he stared forward. "This is the barrier." He informed her. "It is what keeps us trapped underground, made by powerful human mages 200 years ago." He paused, before slowly turning around, his eyes closed, and a great darkness seemed to fall over him, shrouding his face in shadows. "I must kill you, and take your SOUL." He told her. "With seven SOULs, I will be able to absorb them and break the barrier, and destroy humanity." He slowly opened his eyes.</p>
      <p>"You are the first."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She could taste blood as she stumbled back from the towering form of the King, several balls of fire scorching along her path, before one erupted against her chest, sending her falling backward once again, a scorching pain searing into her as tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
      <p>"P-please-" She looked up at the King as he raised his trident.</p>
      <p>And everything disappeared into nothingness.</p>
      <p>…</p>
      <p>"She didn't summon her SOUL once during the fight."</p>
      <p>Asgore didn't turn as he stared down at the small body of the child he'd just murdered, tears welling in his eyes. "By Orion…" He choked out, and fell to his knees, his trident fading as his great hands covered his face, his shoulders shaking.</p>
      <p>A skeletal hand placed itself on the King's shoulder, the Doctor standing behind him. "You did what was necessary, your majesty." He assured. "You can't afford to lose sight of your goals." His voice was cold, but his eyes lingered on the child's still body, a hint of regret to their light.</p>
      <p>As he stared, a heart appeared above her, slowly drifting upward. It was cyan in color. Her SOUL. As the King continued to sob, the Doctor raised a hand, the SOUL flashing to a deep shade of blue as it suddenly flew to his hand, but stopped midair before it could touch him.</p>
      <p>The King lowered his hands slowly to look up at the SOUL, despair filling his expression. "One… down…" He breathed, before slowly climbing to his feet, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I'm fine." He told the Doctor, brushing the skeleton's hand away. "Just… need time. To process this. You wouldn't mind getting the… child… a casket, would you? And something to contain her SOUL."</p>
      <p>"Of course." The Doctor nodded.</p>
      <p>With that, he walked away, grabbing the human's body, carefully hefting her into his arms, cradling her there like a baby as the SOUL hovered beside him. The King watched him leave, before turning around to stare at the barrier, his heart feeling unbearably heavy.</p>
      <p>He wasn't certain he could do this again… but it's something he would have to.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "The Demon"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of a young Toriel, who fell for the wrong person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You."</p>
<p>She spoke even before she realized it. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she stared back at the cold, black eyes of a man she'd once known from a time long, long ago. She could feel fear arise in her as she recalled who he was. What he'd done.</p>
<p>"Me." He replied, his voice just as smooth, deep, and calm as she remembered it. His lips were tugged into a smirk, his orange hair shaved along the sides, but long in the back, pulled into a ponytail, his sharp eyebrows in contrast with his black eyes making him look humored at the sight of her. She was shaking, her eyes quivering.</p>
<p>After several long, tense moments in which silence hung in the thick air between them, he spoke. Just as slyly and confidently as he always had. "I'm a little surprised you didn't try to dig up the Messiah sooner." He stated. "The signs were all there, but you… Asgore… that old turtle fool… you all just blissfully ignored them, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Toriel didn't respond. She <em>couldn't</em>. She was rooted to the spot, glaring at the man who'd taken so much from her, before the Great War had even taken place. How was he still alive? He was just a mortal man, after all, wasn't he. Even despite the things he was capable of?</p>
<p>When she didn't answer, the man continued, taking a couple of steps forward. "Not many are left from those days. I think it's almost poetic that I get to be here right now, ready to turn you to dust at a moment's notice." He rolled his ebony eyes, letting out a chuckle that sounded so genuine and warm, it would have fooled anyone but her. She knew what truths lay behind those eyes, behind that smile.</p>
<p>"Your kind is going to die, Tori." He stated, blinking slowly. "Slowly. Painfully. First we'll strip them of their rights, and their leaders. We'll deepen the divide between them and humanity. We'll make them feel so hopeless and alone against an entire world… then we'll finally deal the killing blow. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>A ball of fire materialized in her palm, her gaze darkening as she regained herself. "Not if I stop it." She stated, narrowing her eyes. To her surprise, the man actually seemed to relax a little at this. "Oh good." He smirked at her. "I like it when they put up a fight. Question is, how long do you think you can survive?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>She'd been just a child. It had been her thirteenth birthday a few months ago, and she thought herself an adult already, as most her age would often do. That didn't go without saying that was chalk full of her own responsibilities around her family farm. Gardening wasn't easy work, and her father often went out of his way to make sure the young Toriel was just as good as him.</p>
<p>At the time, she'd been so… taken. Of course, it was extremely taboo. A human and a monster? But the first time she'd seen him… she'd been taken. His voice, his smile, all of it. At the time, she'd thought of him as a friend, and she'd believed he thought her the same.</p>
<p>She'd met the man while out on a supply run for her father, leaving him to tend to the farm until her return. It wasn't uncommon, she'd done this plenty of times since she'd been nine, and the monster-human community nearby was very loving and welcoming. They always knew how to make her feel like part of the family.</p>
<p>So, just as she had a hundred times before, she rode into town on horse-back, hopping off to hitch her horse, named Benji, to a post. Like today, she'd usually dress herself up for such an occasion as coming to town, wearing a magenta gown with a cute equally covered hat over her head. Just as she was about to enter the shop, she saw something out of the corner of her eyes, immediately drawing her attention to it like a magnet.</p>
<p>It was a man. A human she'd never seen before wearing what appeared to be rather expensive, silken clothing, a mane of red hair splayed out behind him, pulled into a tight ponytail. Her eyes followed him as he walked simply across the street, disappearing inside of another store.</p>
<p>She blinked a couple of times, realizing how… entranced she'd been, but shook it off, brushing off seeing this human, and entered the store to begin shopping.</p>
<p>She saw him again once exiting. He was standing near the marketplace, talking to a tall, burly man with a thick mustache that hung down to his chin, wearing equally as fashionable clothes. Her eyes remained glued to the red-headed human, before she hurriedly looked away as he turned his head in her direction.</p>
<p>She could feel a blush creep to her cheeks- but why was she doing this? She glanced back at him again to find he was back to talking to the burly man, so she did her best to ignore the human as she continued on her way.</p>
<p>This proceeded to happen over the course of the next few years. He was always there every time she visited the town, alone or not, but sometimes she'd managed to lock eyes with him. His were a charcoal black, and almost reflective. It was unlike the eyes of any human she'd ever met. And she'd heard his voice a few times. Strong. Warm. Confident. She found herself attracted to this human for reasons she couldn't quite agree with. It was, for lack of better terms, very taboo.</p>
<p>Their first interaction came shortly after she'd turned seventeen, and she was wandering through the market with a basket, her attire still very similar to that of just a few years prior, though the magenta blouse was now a violet dress, her frilly hat replaced by a veiled violet one.</p>
<p>Toriel browsed through the selection of booths, grazing by fruits and vegetables, paying for an apple for the ride back home.</p>
<p>And she saw him again. She was well aware of when he was around, her breath practically becoming ragged when he was near. She glanced about to see him, and was startled to find him right behind her, his arms folded over his chest, stubble grazing his chin. She locked eyes with him, and immediately felt her face flush, which seemed to amuse him.</p>
<p>She was rooted to the spot until he gave her a nod, along with the most subtle of winks that she certainly caught onto. "Good day, malady." He greeted with a slight bow. "I've seen you shop here for years, yet we've never spoken. My friends call me Luci. And you are?"</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat, before she managed to croak out; "T-Toriel. Toriel Hoperiss."</p>
<p>"Hoperiss, hm?" Luci smirked, leaning to the side slightly as he shifted his weight onto a singular leg. "Not a common name these days. Old royal family, right?"</p>
<p>"Once upon a time, maybe." Toriel responded, surprised at her own response. At how simple it had been, at how casual. Like she wasn't screaming internally, having secretly fantasized of this moment. "You look about the same age as the Dreemurr Prince." Luci commented. "He's being courted by many, you don't happen to be a potential bride, do you?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, and he let out the softest of chuckles before shrugging his shoulders. "Too bad. Their loss, I guess."</p>
<p>And they spoke well into the evening, Toriel feeling some sort of radiance each time he spoke, and when they parted ways, she was left feeling… strange. She felt as though she were in love, yet at the same time, something felt just so <em>off </em>about him. But what?</p>
<p>Did she care? Not really. She was feeling incredulously giddy.</p>
<p>...And she completely forgot to purchase supplies.</p>
<p>For the next few months, this process continued. She'd stay in town longer and longer each night, talking the hours away with a human. A human. By Orion, her father would kill her if he found out.</p>
<p>But she liked it. Her infatuation with the man was coming to a boiling point, yet one day, his perfect visage received its first crack. The first time he broke character of his perfect persona.</p>
<p>The day she met her future husband.</p>
<p>It went like any other. The two met at the entrance to town, and walked along the road, talking, sometimes flirting, which had become more of a common practice between them, when suddenly, the town seemed to get riled up. People ran into their houses to grab their families, into shops to let customers know what was happening, the streets filling up with monsters and humans alike.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" Toriel asked, intrigued. Luci didn't seem to know either, but a nearby villager turned briefly to face her. "It's the Prince! He's visiting the town!" He stated excitedly. Toriel peered over the heads of a few men to see the distant figure of a tall monster wreathed in royal purple robes, waving a great white paw at the people greeting him, two monsters on either side of him. A fish monster, his scales a blue-ish green in color, his black hair pulled back into a bun, armor adorning his entire tall frame, presumably of the Royal Guard, and on his other side stood a skeleton monster, donning black robes, his arms held formally behind his back.</p>
<p>"Prince Dreemurr!" Toriel grinned, looking at Luci with excitement. "I'm surprised he's visiting! Royalty rarely comes out this far north." Her companion, however, didn't seem particularly pleased with this, a scowl besetting his face, making Toriel furrow her brow with worry. "Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>"Kings, Queens, royalty, they're all pathetic." He informed her. "In the end, they're in it for themselves and for their power. Don't let his boyish charms fool you."</p>
<p>"What ever do you mean?" She questioned, frowning now. "We haven't even met him."</p>
<p>"Why do you think he's here? To ask for your hand in marriage. You are the fairest of your kind, after all."</p>
<p>His comment made her blush, but the words before made her wonder if there was any truth to them. She and her father rarely made it known that they were related royalty to the Kingdom of Hopes, mostly going out of their way to avoid attention. How had the Prince heard of her? And why would he come out all this way for a single bride when he already had so many available?</p>
<p>Luci's words turned out to be false, and the Prince gathered the town around him to begin discussing his plans once he assumed the throne. He spoke of offering troops for protection, materials to build walls, safer trade routes, and to the great pleasure of every working man and woman in that town, he said he'd lower their taxes. He didn't once mention anything about marriage, or even about local Copiege Monsters.</p>
<p>And just like that, he was on his way out, the crowd dispersing, but he stopped suddenly, his eyes having found Toriel's in the crowd. His jaw went slack for a moment, before he regained his composure, glancing around nervously for a moment.</p>
<p>Prince Dreemurr was indeed around her age, with long blonde hair that was slicked back, two small horns jutting from his forehead, his crimson eyes unable to pull away from hers. By this time, his companions had noticed his lack of presence, and had turned to find him clearing his throat, and walking slowly toward Toriel, who couldn't help but find his obvious awkwardness a bit adorable. He came to a stop a few feet in front of her, and managed to stammer out a "h-h-hiiii…"</p>
<p>Toriel found herself giggling at it, thinking this to be such a silly interaction… but it had a charm to it, too. "Hello, your majesty." She curtsied to him. "That was a pleasant speech you gave."</p>
<p>"You think so?" The Prince beamed at her compliment, before Luci cleared his throat, his usual smirk plastered over his face. A glance at him seemed to set something in Toriel. The moment she saw him, he consumed her thoughts like an obsession within seconds as he introduced himself to the Prince, who thanked him, nodding in response.</p>
<p>"We were just leaving."</p>
<p>Luci placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her away, and the Prince's face fell. "I won't keep you any longer, then." He stated, looking at Toriel. "I… hope our paths cross again, some day."</p>
<p>"Unlikely." Luci replied with that same smirk plastered over his face. Toriel's thoughts were practically battling and she was unable to say anything as the human urged her away from the Prince, who stared after her for a moment, before continuing on his way with his two companions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was like a broken mirror, shattering some perfect image. Something suddenly felt incredibly off about him. Like a veil had been lifted, yet still hung over his face. She continued her usual routine of meeting him, but he seemed to notice her shift in attitude toward him as well, becoming much more short and agitated with her. And then, he stopped seeing her less and less. But the Prince, he would often come by, bringing with him gold and gifts for the town, often excusing himself to look for her.</p>
<p>And she'd wait for him. Not being around Luci, somehow it was as though he no longer consumed her very thoughts. She'd never say it to his face, but he suddenly made her feel… uncomfortable.</p>
<p>She saw him around as frequently as ever, of course, but he seemed to keep his distance. Jealousy? That was the only assumption she could make. He was acting… strange. Too strange for her.</p>
<p>Her thoughts returned to the present when the Prince spoke to her. "So uh… I brought these from my castle gardens. I grew them myself!"</p>
<p>She smiled at the brilliant bouquet of violet flowers in his hand, which he'd been hiding behind him. "Oh, they're wonderful!" She accepted the gift from him, her cheeks burning as she smelled the flowers. An aroma of honey and fresh dew came from the bouquet. "Thank you, your highness." She curtsied to the Prince, who blushed deeply at this, scratching his arm awkwardly. "Oh… uh… you don't have to… call me that if you don't want." He grinned nervously. "Asgore is fine."</p>
<p>"Well then thank you, Asgore." She stared into his eyes, both of their faces turning red before he looked away first. "I've been meaning to ask you, Miss Toriel." He spoke. "Your hand wouldn't… happen to be claimed in marriage… would it?"</p>
<p>She almost dropped the flowers, the question genuinely surprising her. The Copiege Monster regained herself quickly as she found her voice."No… um… but I'm not currently available."</p>
<p>"That's okay! I was just asking." Asgore rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Would you mind if I ask you another question?"<br/>"Not at all, go right ahead."</p>
<p>"That man who was with you when we first met… I haven't seen him around after. I hope I didn't do anything to make him scared or… something. I meant no harm when I spoke to him." Toriel averted her gaze at this, much rather preferring to not speak of the human who her heart had practically belonged to for these last few years. She still didn't know if the feeling was mutual, if that was why he distanced himself now due to Asgore's presence.</p>
<p>Noticing her silence, Asgore quickly decided to change the subject. "Er- sorry. You don't need to answer that. Would you like to meet my friend? He's currently in-training to become the Royal Seer."</p>
<p>She gave a nod, relieved he had changed the subject. "I would very much like that."</p>
<p>The next Royal Seer turned out to be that skeleton monster she often saw around Asgore before the Prince would go to greet her. He was still draped in black robes, his sunken eyesockets unblinkingly staring at her as she and Asgore approached. "Wingding, this is Toriel. Toriel, this Wingding."</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you." Toriel curtsied to the skeleton, who smiled back at her, his rather stern expression brightening. "The pleasure is all mine, Toriel. Asgore can't seem to shut up about you, so I suppose we were to meet eventually." He finished with a light-hearted chuckle, before bowing low to Toriel, an arm placed behind his back. "Asgore tends to call me Wingding but I much prefer W.D., if that's alright with you."</p>
<p>Time, once again, began to pass. Days into weeks, weeks into months, and months… into years. Three, to be exact. She was nearing her twentieth birthday when it happened. The event that gave her a deep-seated hatred for humanity.</p>
<p>The day she learned who Luci truly was.</p>
<p>It had gone on like any other. As Asgore was forced to undertake more and more duties within his kingdom, she saw less and less of him, but W.D. still often came around to update her, relay messages, and occasionally pull pranks with her. Despite his usually icy and serious demeanor, W.D. was quite the mischievous trouble-maker. His pranks were normally harmless, often silly little things that about any boy had done before. Throwing small rocks at people from behind cover, knocking on a door and hiding, or throwing somebody's cape or robe over their face and racing off to avoid their view.</p>
<p>In fact, today happened to be one such day where the two found themselves behind a large cart filled with hay, tossing small pebbles over it at a scaly monster with a long snout and a massive belly, who kept looking about angrily as a small rock would bounce off of his feathered hat.</p>
<p>W.D. chuckled, diving back into cover beside Toriel, who snickered. "Poor Old Man Aberton." She spoke, unable to contain her grin. "Isn't this the third time this week we've harassed him?"</p>
<p>"He's the easiest." W.D. replied, accepting another pebble from her and peeking over the cart of hay, before taking a sudden step back, shock registering on his face before he dropped the pebble and quickly recovered, folding his arms behind his back. "May I help you?" He asked. Toriel peeked over from where she was and felt her heart skip a beat. Luci was standing there, his usual smirk plastered over her face, almost looking like a mask now. His eyes flitted over to Toriel the moment she saw him, their eyes locking.</p>
<p>"I'm here to speak with Toriel." He told the Seer, now no longer looking at him. Was that… hunger in his eyes?"</p>
<p>"Ah. You." W.D. replied coolly, his demeanor seeming to frustrate Luci for a moment, who looked back at him, annoyed. "Problem?" He asked. "Now that you mention it… I believe it is." The skeleton nodded. "She's spoken of you. She'd prefer you to do what you've been doing, and keep your distance."</p>
<p>"Why don't you let her decide?" Luci replied, taking a step toward W.D., who merely stared back, the two almost performing a staring contest. "It's alright, Wing." Toriel stated, rising to her full height and giving the Seer a nod. "He won't be long."</p>
<p>"She's right, I won't." Luci chuckled as he said this, and despite his warm attitude, his words made a chill run down her spine. W.D. looked toward her, before giving a nod. "I will be close." He stated, before walking away onto the street, his back toward them the entire time.</p>
<p>"It's been years. I thought you'd moved on." Toriel told him, and he scoffed, grin widening slightly. "Moved on? From what?" He searched her eyes for a moment, before his eyebrows raised. "Oh my… did you think-" His voice trailed off and was replaced by laughter. Laughter that didn't seem to belong to him. It was cold, shrill, and devoid of life. It made her feel as though she'd been dumped in a bucket of ice water.</p>
<p>She was unable to speak, so he continued; "I can't blame you. I tend to play with my food." He paused, allowing the uncomfortable wording to settle in as he took a step closer to Toriel. She could practically feel his breath on her face now. "Young SOULs are always the best. So ripe… so hopeful… Wanna know what makes them better? Unconditional love. Not the sappy kind either, you see, Tori… I have a habit of making my victims fall in love with me. Because when I break their fragile little hearts… well, it just gets juicer. Would you like me to continue?"</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to scream for W.D., but his hand quickly covered it, and his other grasped her shoulder, whirling her about to slam her against the cart of hay, his grip inhumanly tight. She could feel tears sting her eyes as his face got closer to hers. "I waited for you at home… but I got impatient. Did you know that grieving SOULs have a bit of a sweet yet sour taste to them? Your father was a deeply troubled man…"</p>
<p>The fear in her eyes, the terror she felt, he seemed to be thriving on it, the hunger in his eyes growing as he stared at her. "I haven't eaten a Copiege SOUL yet. I'll let your boyfriend know what it tastes-"</p>
<p>The interaction was severed as a blue light enveloped Luci, his eyes widening for a moment, before he was suddenly thrown a good three dozen or so meters into the air, away from Toriel. W.D. stood nearby, his arm raised to the sky in the direction of the human, before he dropped his arm downward, and Luci slammed into the earth at equal speed, a sickening thump resounding from the blow.</p>
<p>"Toriel." W.D. turned his gaze upon the Copiege Monster. "What did he say? What did he do?"</p>
<p>She couldn't speak, her words sticking to her throat every time she opened her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks, and to her horror, Luci was climbing to his feet, brushing dirt from his clothes, his sly grin settled on his face. "Gravity magic." He stated. "I'll admit, I haven't feasted on skeleton monsters in a while. A little dry for my tastes."</p>
<p>"You're Lucifer." W.D. stated after a moment. "Brother of Asmodeus?"</p>
<p>The name seemed to halt Luci for a moment, his smirk sliding off of his face. "Asmodeus is dead." He finally spoke, and the skeleton gave a simple nod. "I know. I killed him."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He swiped with his hand through the air, swinging it upward, the fireballs she'd flung at him being ripped into nothing as they disappeared. Toriel took a step back, her fists engulfing themselves in fire as he neared, and she slowed her breathing, before slamming a fist forward-</p>
<p>Nothing but air.<br/>She felt his arm slam into her elbow, and heard the crack before she felt it. She saw her arm bend unnaturally, the power fading from her hand as she let out a cry of pain, before his hand grabbed her by the shirt she wore, and swung her into the alleyway building. The wall cracked beneath the strength he exerted, and his eyes flared with malice as he glared hungrily into her own. "A thousand years I've waited to taste your SOUL." He informed her, placing one hand almost gently on her throat, before squeezing tightly. "I believe it was well worth it, don't you? The hardships you've faced… your struggles… your fears and regrets… it all adds so much flavor. Don't worry, Tori… your SOUL will be my favorite yet."</p>
<p>And her life flashed before her eyes. She could see her father smiling down at her as she planted her first seed. She could see Old Man Aberton getting his hat pulled over his eyes by Gaster. She could see Asgore down on a knee, a ring in his hand. She could see her son, held in her arms. She could see her daughter, lying dead on a bed of flowers, her husband roaring in anguish, she could see the gates of the Violet City being sealed forever, she could see one, two, three, four, five, six children, all passing through the Ruins. She could see Frisk, beaming up at her. She could see Asgore embracing Frisk in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks. She could see Sans and Papyrus at her table, the former laughing at her jokes, the latter appearing displeased, she could see Undyne and Alphys struggling against her in a game of bowling, she could see her friends and family cheering at a Mettaton concert…</p>
<p>And the last thing she saw was Frisk smiling at her from the table. Happy. Content. Loved. Calling her 'mom'...</p>
<p>And everything faded…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Suppose I lied to you." Lucifer spat, glaring down at the pile of dust at his feet, unkempt clothes, a bead necklace, and a pair of rectangular glasses lying atop it. "Your SOUL was terrible. Happiness is overrated." He shook his head, before pulling a phone out of his pocket, sliding it upward and putting it to his ear. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Deed's done. Thanks for the opportunity, Father. It was… a pleasure to see her again. If you need me again, you know where to find me." With that, he closed the phone, and marched away, not even casting a second glance back at the remains of Toriel Dreemurr…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "The Great Duel"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the Human-Monster war, a climactic final battle between Asgore and the human King.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The precipice of the war, which had gone on for five years. Five long, gruelling years, and had left monsterkind standing on its last leg. Two armies stood opposite each other in a large valley, Mt. Ebott looming in the background between them.</p>
      <p>The two largest armies to ever meet in recorded history. The last remnants of monsterkind after half a decade of eidocide against them, and the Kingdom's Alliance that King Derek had formed under his own leadership.</p>
      <p>Five years ago, this event seemed nearly unthinkable. Derek had been one of his closest friends growing up, and the two remained good friends into adulthood. The tensions arose when Derek's father had been mysteriously murdered. The pin was blamed on monsters, and while Asgore tried to speak reason into his friend, his own father, Asgard Dreemurr, had been similarly killed. The murderers were caught, and revealed they were agents of King Derek.</p>
      <p>So began the war, small in scale at first, but it grew exponentially as Derek worked to feed into humanity's fears of monsters, and soon enough, in a conquest of five years, kingdom after kingdom had been wiped out, all to lead to this day.</p>
      <p>Asgore stood at the head of his army, his crimson trident in-hand, glaring across the battlefield at King Derek, a scarlet bastard sword in his hand, both kings draped in violet robes that covered their golden armor.</p>
      <p>For an hour now both armies had been locked into this staring contest, and all were getting restless. Asgore could hear the spider tribes clicking their mandibles together in anticipation as the setting sun cast an orange glow upon the valley.</p>
      <p>Nearby were Asgore's closest friends and allies. His best friend, Royal Advisor, and Royal Seer, Wingding Gaster, his black robes drifting lightly in the breeze that pushed against them, his hollow eyesockets glaring out upon the army. Toriel Dreemurr, Asgore's newly wed wife, his second in command, wearing a similar violet robe to Asgore, both donning the Deltarune. The symbol of Orion.</p>
      <p>On his other side stood Flouis Dhelaron, Captain of the Royal Guard, his blue-green scales glistening in the warm light, his yellow eyes piercing. Gerson Boom, High General of the Monster Army, a grey goatee hanging down from his chin, an over-sized hammer resting on the ground beside him as he leaned against it. Finally, there was Rayla Arachne, Queen of the Spider Tribes, the bulk of what remained of Asgore's army after five years of war.</p>
      <p>King Derek had his own team at his side, consisting of Count Raido, his Royal Advisor, as well as the Lightway Mages, though these days they called themselves something else. Something Asgore never bothered to remember the name of. Six humans, all with extremely powerful SOULs.</p>
      <p>This was the final battle, surely. The final push. Even after he'd riled up his army, deep down, the Monster King knew just how pointless this was. The human army would crush his own, and there was no alternative. He was certain today would mark the extinction of monsterkind.</p>
      <p>Gaster seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he slowly blinked, breathing in the crisp air before shifting his gaze calmly upon Asgore.</p>
      <p>"This may be our last chance at a negotiation." He stated, nodding toward Caleb. "There may be a way we can survive this." So it seemed Gaster had reached the same conclusion as Asgore, and their certain doom.</p>
      <p>"Negotiation?" Toriel's eyes narrowed. "Hardly. The time for talking has long since passed. We all know that a negotiation won't stop the humans."</p>
      <p>"Perhaps." Asgore replied, staring across the valley toward Derek. "But it's worth a shot. Perhaps… we could reach a compromise." He suggested. Gaster and Toriel said nothing to this, though they needn't. They knew Asgore had reached a decision, and would be undeterred.</p>
      <p>"Hold the army unless I give the signal." Asgore advised Gerson, who gave a simple nod, appearing worried. With that, Asgore began to march deeper into the valley, making a beeline for Derek, who was still for several minutes before he too began walking. It felt like it took forever, each king staring one another down before finally just feet apart, neither's gaze breaking from the other's.</p>
      <p>"You know what's about to happen." Derek spoke, his voice cold and rough, like sandpaper. Asgore gave a slow nod in reply, before closing his eyes. "I hoped to… talk. Before what happens… happens."</p>
      <p>Derek blinked. The only way Asgore could tell the human was surprised, for otherwise, he remained stoically still. The monster continued; "A compromise. The two of us duel in place of our armies. If I win, your army disperses, and you allow monsterkind to live in harmony as long as your bloodline continues."</p>
      <p>"And if I defeat you?" Derek questioned the monster king, who pursed his lips. "Surely you wouldn't plan to… wipe out my people." The human didn't respond. "No matter what happens in the event I lose, please, don't destroy them all. They're innocent in this." He pleaded, and Derek slowly shook his head. "I never planned to wipe out monsterkind." He informed Asgore. "I have cornered you here at Mt. Ebott with the intent of sealing you inside the tunnels within. It is the most mercy I can bestow upon you. An eternity trapped, sealed away, to be forgotten to time with no hope of escape."</p>
      <p>Somehow, Asgore didn't find this any more appealing than death.</p>
      <p>But he agreed to the terms, and the kings decided to give one another an additional hour to prepare, returning to opposite ends of the valley to deliver the compromise.</p>
      <p>"You're not serious." Flouis spoke up, his golden eyes widening after Asgore had informed them of the deal he'd made. "I am." The king stated followed by a moment of silence before Toriel shook her head. "He'll destroy you. Asgore, Derek has the SOUL of Determination. A SOUL never beaten before, how do you hope to have the chance?"</p>
      <p>"What else do you expect me to do!?" Asgore barked back, his tone angry, but his eyes registering his fear. "I know none of us would willingly allow ourselves to be trapped in the caverns beneath Ebott. Otherwise, we would willingly fight to the last monster, and be wiped out anyway. At least this way… we have a chance to survive."</p>
      <p>"Without our king." Gerson pointed out, and the monster heaved a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. "You will manage without me."</p>
      <p>A skeletal hand was placed upon Asgore's shoulder, and he looked up to see Gaster smiling at him. "No matter what, we appreciate this." He stated, the dim lights within his eyesockets steady as they focused on the king. "We're behind you. No matter what."</p>
      <p>And time trickled by, slowly at first as both armies waited in bated anticipation, before the hour had passed all too soon, and the sun had set behind the horizon, leaving golden streaks across the sky. The two kings met in the middle of the green valley once again, this time speaking no words as they held vice-like grips upon their weapons. The seconds turned into minutes, in which they began to circle each other.</p>
      <p>Is this what either of them wanted? Surely not. They had been friends, once upon a time. They had treated one another as brothers. They had once been the prime example that humans and monsters could live together. But the deaths of their fathers pinned the blame against each other, Asgore with more proof than the human, yet still, the monster king felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps things could have turned out different had he let his mercy prevail. All was too late now, far too late. Millions lay dead at the behest of either army, leaving nobody free of coming out of this with clean hands.</p>
      <p>Derek led with the first attack, bursting toward the monster with the slash of his blade, which was blocked by Asgore, following it with a swipe of his trident in attempt to knock aside the now close Derek, who leaped over the weapon, his left hand pulsing a deep scarlet before a burst of SOUL energy struck Asgore in the chest, forcing him to stumble back a few feet. Derek moved forward again, slashing his sword with intense ferocity, going blocked just barely as Asgore winced beneath the raw power of Determination. His trident held, however, and this game continued.</p>
      <p>Derek remained on the offensive, leaving Asgore to back further and further away as their duel continued, pushing Asgore up the path for several minutes.</p>
      <p>Things were quickly turning sour for monsters, leaving their king to ponder on his tactics. He was trying to simply overpower Derek, and failing horribly, failing to use the magic his late father had taught him. But as the outcome of the duel was looking more and more certain in Derek's favor, his blade glowing brighter and brighter with each swing, Asgore realized that his love for the human didn't matter any longer. This was a duel to the death, and he had to prevail. The fate of the entire world hung in the balance, not just the fate of his people. Monsters had helped shape the world for thousands of years, they were the foil to the humans, and they to the monsters.</p>
      <p>He had to stop holding back, and unleash his full capabilities if he wished for the world to continue spinning with the influence of monsters. Humans were fueled by war, monsters were naturally peaceful. Never once had monsters dueled one another, whereas humanity was constantly trying to kill each other.</p>
      <p>And those he loved. Toriel, Gaster, Flouis, Gerson, all of the remaining monsters…</p>
      <p>He was done convincing himself of his purpose.</p>
      <p>Derek was suddenly blasted backward by a torrent of fire that swirled around him. The human king rammed his blade into the ground, halting himself. Asgore's face was shrouded in shadow, but the fire that twirled and danced around him was a clear indication that the tide of the battle had now shifted favor. The King of Monsters planted himself as Derek moved forward with a slash, the trident swinging upward and knocking the sword away, before a furry hand grasped Derek's arm, and flung him aside, the sword flying out of the human's grasp, landing several feet away, where it vanished mid-air, reappearing in Derek's hands as he landed, a wall of fire erupting up behind him, forming a perfect circle around the duelists.</p>
      <p>"You're exerting a lot of energy to keep this barrier up." Derek informed his former friend. A huff of smoke was exhaled through Asgore's nostrils, before it was his turn to charge, both eyes flashing a quick succession of cyans and oranges, the trident quickly following the same pace as it slashed through Derek, who endured every single blow, before the final one struck him dead-center, the trident back to its crimson appeal, blasting the human skyward. Bringing the trident back, Asgore flung it like a javelin toward Derek, who barely managed to knock it aside with his sword before a funnel of fire swallowed him on his descent.</p>
      <p>With a heavy thud, Derek landed on the scorched earth, the breath leaving him, before he managed to spin to the side, avoiding getting impaled by Asgore's trident as it was shoved into the earth where he'd just been lying.</p>
      <p>Rising to his feet, the human grit his teeth. "You're sure to be getting tired now."</p>
      <p>Asgore didn't reply as he began to push back against Derek, the wall fo flames dying out as the human king was pushed back, barely blocking blow after blow after blow, a sense of urgency- even fear -erupting over Derek's face as he strained to keep up with Asgore's speed and intensity. Soon enough, they were back to where they began, a fire burning within Asgore's eyes as he swung with a particularly massive swing that launched Derek several meters away, where he tumbled to the ground with a groan, his scarlet sword disappearing.</p>
      <p>Wordlessly, Asgore slowly began to approach Derek, hands flickering with the same magical fire that his father used to possess. For as long as time was, the Dreemurr's had fought for their homes. Dreemurr's had never failed. Asgore refused to lose now.</p>
      <p>However, something unforeseen happened. As Asgore brought his trident down to seal Derek's end of the deal, he felt a sudden tug on his weapon, and the trident stabbed into the ground beside the human king.</p>
      <p>Asgore frowned, a little annoyed, and looked up to Derek's army, searching for the perpetrator. Only magic could have made him do that, and his eyes fell on Count Raido, a hood covering his face made of a bronze-colored silk, the rest of his body draped in similarly colored robes. As the monster king saw him, Raido tilted his head to the side, and he flicked his hand. Almost immediately, Asgore's breath caught.</p>
      <p>A sharp pain had erupted in his chest, and as he looked down, he saw Derek standing before him, his bastard sword lodged into- and through -Asgore's chest. Blood trickled down Derek's face as he savagely glared up into Asgore's eyes, which were widened in a mixture of surprise and pain.</p>
      <p>The scene seemed hung in time for several moments, before Asgore dropped to a knee, Derek yanking the sword out of the monster's chest. "You…" Asgore grunted, struggling to speak. "You cheated." He huffed out in reference to Raido. Derek merely shook his head. "You missed." He corrected, watching as Asgore's eyelids grew heavy, before he fell to his side.</p>
      <p>A sudden roar filled the valley, and Derek looked up to watch as a legion of Spider monsters began to charge into the valley with a rallying war cry. "Wipe them all out!" The human bellowed to his army. "Every last one, and this war will be over! Humanity will have won!"</p>
      <p>Asgore watched as Derek raised his scarlet sword into the air, his own army roaring in agreement, before everything faded into darkness…</p>
      <p>Was this… the end? He'd failed his father, his name, his people… the whole world. Everything remained dark and empty, but he could see something before him. A hunched over figure cloaked in blackness, next to it was another, similarly dressed figure, and as the first turned to face him, he could see what appeared to be a melted face with a crooked smile staring back at him. The second figure did nothing, before both disappeared, and a pair of strangely coloured lights glared back at the king through the darkness.</p>
      <p>They appeared almost green… except they weren't. It was an indescribably complex color that he failed to make out, before it too disappeared, and he was left to be swallowed in the void…</p>
      <p>Before his eyes reopened. Everything remained dark, but now he could hear voices. Muttering. Hushed whispers. Cries that echoed. Everything was muffled, before a light appeared, hazy in appearance. He could make out two figures standing over him- no, kneeling over him. A wet towel was dabbed on his forehead.</p>
      <p>After a few moments of confusion, his vision and hearing cleared. Sobs echoed throughout the dimly lit tunnel, illuminated by only a few small torches, as well as a ball of white fire that sat within the palm of Toriel's hand, her other grasping a towel that she gently placed against his forehead. Her face stared down at him in worry as his eyes locked with hers. "Tori…?" He asked, and she gave him a small smile. "Gorey…" She replied softly, closing her hand to extinguish the ball of white fire before leaning over and wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her snout in his neck. Weakly, he brought his arms around her torso to return the hug, feeling her shoulders begin to shake with sobs. The second figure now stood, staring down at the two. Gaster.</p>
      <p>"What happened?" Asgore asked quietly, and the Seer closed his hands, folding his arms over his chest before letting out a stressed sigh. "I'm not quite sure." He replied after a few moments, still not opening his eyes. "You had him, Asgore. What happened?"</p>
      <p>"...I almost did it." The king stated. "But something stopped me. It made me miss my mark, and… how am I here?"</p>
      <p>"When I saw you hadn't turned to dust, I realized I could still save you." Gaster replied simply. "So I did."</p>
      <p>Toriel finally pulled back, her eyes red and puffy. "I thought I'd lost you." She whispered to him. With a small smile, Asgore brought his large hand up to her cheek, wiping away some tears. "Can't get rid of me that easily." Slowly, the king began to sit up, struggling due to the pain in his chest. Toriel tried to get him to lay back down, but the stubborn king merely shook his head, climbing unsteadily to his feet. "Before I fell unconscious… Derek was telling his army to wipe us all out. Are we under Mt. Ebott?"</p>
      <p>Toriel gave a nod. "We are. Only some of us made it here, Asgore… it's thanks to Rayla and her Arachnids that we got here at all. Without them, we all would have been wiped out."</p>
      <p>"They didn't follow us under here." Gaster added, his back now to the king and queen. "I… don't think we can go back at all, now."</p>
      <p>With Toriel's support, Asgore followed Gaster back through the tunnel into a small chamber, presumably the way they'd come in at. No, there was no longer an exit. Just a strange barrier that made the walls echo as though it were breathing. It looked like a wall, yet it seemed to extend outward forever.</p>
      <p>"The Lightway Mages." Asgore hissed out under his breath. "We would need a power equivalent to their SOULs to break this."</p>
      <p>"Not quite." Gaster replied, turning around to look at the king. "Only seven human SOULs. Six to counteract the Lightway magic, and the seventh to ultimately shatter the barrier. Though one of us could pass through if we absorbed only one SOUL."</p>
      <p>"Become God, take more SOULs, and shatter the barrier." Asgore nodded slowly. "So until a human falls down here… we are to make a home."</p>
      <p>The trio then departed from the barrier, passing through the wide caves into a massive cavern that extended for who knew how long, a distant portion illuminated with the orange glow of magma.</p>
      <p>"The Underground." Asgore sighed, staring ahead as the rest of the monsters began to file out into the great cavern. "It could be thousands of years until a human falls here… so for now… we build. We make do with what we have. We hope that one day… we see the sky once again."</p>
      <p>And so the monsters did just that for a thousand years. The few hundred that survived began to populate the underground, building a city at the entrance to the barrier, known as the capital, where the King's Castle was constructed, his throne room leading directly to the barrier. After that, the monsters made their way across the lake of lava, and colonized the far side of the cavern, constructing the Violet City, and a new castle where the Dreemurr's stayed, until the first human fell underground, and everything changed.</p>
      <p>Though that is a story for another time...</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "The Third Fallen"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SOUL of Bravery falls underground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The cyan-colored SOUL hovered inside of a glass tube, off to the side against the barrier. A massive figure loomed over the boy, who was quivering in place. His orange-tinted eyes shone furiously back at his opponent, the both of them steeling themselves, knowing full-well what was about to happen.</p>
      <p>The King's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed, his hands trembling beneath his royal cloak for a moment. The barrier echoed and breathed behind him. The silence between the two grew unbearable.</p>
      <p>"I am so sorry." He finally managed to croak out, before his face set, his brows furrowing as he threw back the cloak he wore, his signature crimson trident magically materializing in his hand in a simultaneous action.</p>
      <p>So began the conflict.</p>
      <p>A ball of fire erupted in Asgore's hand, which he proceeded to hurl at the boy, who leaped to the side as he raised his fists, boxing gloves covering either hand, an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead as he moved forward.</p>
      <p>It was him or the king, right?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Yet not so long ago, the boy found himself waking to the touch of a mother, who softly dabbed a wet rag against his face. His eyes slowly opened, and he found himself face to face with a large creature covered in white fur, with a kind yet concerned face, her worried eyes locking with him.</p>
      <p>He was initially shocked, quickly scrambling backward before bumping his head against a wall. Softly rubbing it, he looked around to find he was in a room of some kind.</p>
      <p>"Do not be afraid, my child." The monster smiled warmly at him. "I am Toriel."</p>
      <p>"W-where am I?" The boy immediately asked, his bright eyes darting about the room. A lamp, a chest of toys, a rug, a wardrobe and a dresser… the bed beneath him was surprisingly comfortable, too.</p>
      <p>"You have fallen underground." Toriel informed him. "I discovered you, badly injured at the end of your fall. I have brought you to my home, where you are safe, and healthy once more." Her tone was soft and gentle as she sat at the edge of the bed, patiently staring at him.</p>
      <p>He took a moment to gain his senses, before slightly frowning. "My dad…" He muttered. "I never… I… I need to go."</p>
      <p>He immediately swung his legs off the bed, making for the door. "Wait, my child!" Toriel immediately called, but he was already gone from the room, having entered a rather homey-looking house full of warm colors. His eyes sought out a set of stairs, that he immediately began to descend.</p>
      <p>So the legends were true? Strange creatures existed, yet he was unsure of where this place was. Beneath Mt. Ebott? This was all some big mistake, he wanted no part of this world. His father needed him.</p>
      <p>He'd be there.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"If this keeps up…"</p>
      <p>The boy stared up at his uncle, face scrunched in worry. "Your father is having a tough time pulling through, and we don't have the kind of supplies to… help him get better."</p>
      <p>"I'll get the supplies." The boy immediately stated. "I'll do whatever it takes. I… herbs, or maybe a witch, or-"</p>
      <p>"Augustus…" His uncle cut him off, eyes closed. "The disease is incurable, the best we can do is hope he fights it off naturally." Augustus shook his head at this notion. "No. I saw a book about special herbs in the library, I can use that!"</p>
      <p>"August!"</p>
      <p>The boy was already out the door, hurtling his way down the street.</p>
      <p>He'd arrived at the library in no time at all, and was already scouring through the selection at his disposal, before he landed on a particular book; "The Magical Herbs &amp; Supplements of Our World" by a 'Gerson Boom', whoever that was. He flipped through the pages, looking at illustrations of different types of fauna, none of which he'd ever seen before. His eyes skimmed through the words he could recognize, though not all of it he could efficiently read.</p>
      <p>He finally came to a stop at a particular flower. The page said it was called a 'Vilivy', and usually glowed green when the moon was full during the winter solstice. The flower illustration looked very familiar, and with a jolt, he realized he'd seen that shape before on Mt. Ebott.</p>
      <p>Being the adventurous child that he was, Augustus had often visited the forbidden mountain, but even he didn't dare venture too far. But he knew he'd seen such a flower there before.</p>
      <p>And so that's where the brave child went. No words to his father, none to his uncle, he'd surprise everyone when he came back with the magical herb.</p>
      <p>According to the book, it had the magical properties of curing any and all afflictions on mortal bodies, well, what he could read was that it healed sick people. So that was exactly what he needed.</p>
      <p>Little did he know, he wouldn't be coming back. He wouldn't find the Vilivies.</p>
      <p>For he'd fallen into the realm of monsters, and he was lost forever.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Out of Toriel's home, through a violet archway, and past a grand door… into a forest, filled with snow. It wasn't what he'd been expecting. Clothed in only light clothing due to the hot summer on the surface, he wasn't dressed for something as cold as this at all.</p>
      <p>Having been running, he now took the time to stop, gazing through the darkness ahead, as far as he could see. Snow and pine trees seemed to be all that was ahead of him. Augustus hugged his arms tightly to his chest as he trudged through the snow, eventually coming to a gap that he nearly fell into. A pit into darkness. The trees were growing much to thick on either side of him, the only way to progress was to jump. So he did just that, landing on the other side- before the snow gave out under him, and he started to fall backward.</p>
      <p>August was saved as a pair of jaws snatched onto the collar of his shirt, and yanked him to safety. He tumbled into the snow, face planting, before quickly scrambling back to his feet and finding himself face-to-face with a large, fluffy black dog, who stood on its hind legs, and had piercing blue eyes that gazed back at him in curiosity.</p>
      <p>"U-uh…"</p>
      <p>"Oh oh, ooo wee ya?" The dog replied, cocking his head to the side. August blinked, completely nonplussed. "What?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I thought you were doing monkey speak." The dog said. You'd think the human would already be a little prepared for a talking anthropomorphic dog after his earlier encounter with Toriel, but this was not the case, and his eyes widened. "Y-y-you talk?"</p>
      <p>"If we're being honest, I'm surprised humans can still talk as well. From the stories, we all thought you'd have killed each other off by now." The dog replied with a shrug. "I should probably be trying to catch you and deliver you to the capital but Flouis stripped my rank recently so I'm feeling rebellious."</p>
      <p>August was completely confused, having no clue what this creature was talking about. Seeing his face, the dog cleared his throat. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Banner Barkington." He placed a paw against his chest. "And you are?"</p>
      <p>"...Uh… A-Augustus. Augustus Weber."</p>
      <p>"Can I call you Augie for short?" Banner asked, before laughing, which sounded like a booming bark rather than actual laughter. "How'd you get down here anyway?"</p>
      <p>"I… fell." Augustus replied. "Down a hole, and… a monster named Toriel helped me."</p>
      <p>"Toriel, huh? She's still alive?" Banner stroked his black chin, before chuckling. "You look like you're freezing. Let's head to town, the local inn's got a warm fireplace and serves some good hot chocolate."</p>
      <p>Hot chocolate sounded pretty amazing. He'd only ever had chocolate once before in his life, and now he would get the chance to drink it? He was still rather weirded out by this place, but this simple thought eased him a bit, though he refused to lose sight of his goal.</p>
      <p>Banner Barkington led August, or 'Augie' as the dog monster seemed intent on calling him, along the snowy paths that led into a town he called simply as the 'Snowed-In Town'. They passed by a few other monsters, all of which exchanging friendly waves to the two. Rabbit monsters, more dogs, and even a six-armed spider-like monster.</p>
      <p>Once they got to the Snowed-In Town, it was obvious why it was called as such. The place was absolutely covered in snow, with paths dug out for doors in houses to open, and for monsters to wander and mingle.</p>
      <p>"It's not much, but I certainly call it home." Banner stated, his lips stretching back with a yawn, showing off his rows of sharp canines. "This is the inn I mentioned," He directed August to the nearest building, and were overcome with warmth once inside.</p>
      <p>The inn was very simple. The entrance doubled as a living space, where a long, comfy chair sat in front of a crackling fireplace, a monster couple seated there, leaning lovingly against one another.</p>
      <p>August was given a hot chocolate for free, and sat in a couple of squashy chairs at the edge of the room with Banner, the two making casual conversation, one subject leading to another, Banner curious about the bandanna the boy wore, and why he carried boxing gloves at his hip, before August mentioned Mt. Ebott being a forbidden place to travel, catching Banner's attention moreso.</p>
      <p>The dog monster tilted his head curiously. "If it's not allowed, why'd you come?"</p>
      <p>"I… well… it's my dad." August said. "He's sick, and I read about Vilivy flowers that could heal him."</p>
      <p>"Vilivy? Say, I think I know a spot where some of those grow. So you plan on getting out of here, then?" The monster asked, and August nodded eagerly. Banner let out a weary sigh, scratching the back of his head, kicking his leg a couple times as he did so. "Look, Augie… I'm gonna come clean. You probably won't be able to leave."</p>
      <p>"What? Why!?" August demanded, standing up immediately. Banner's eyes shifted, before he continued. "Our King. He passed a decree a long time ago, that any humans that fall underground… well… that they should be delivered directly to him. And…" The monster didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence.</p>
      <p>"Would he let me go?" August asked immediately, gripping the handle of his empty mug tightly to the point where his knuckles were white against his skin.</p>
      <p>"I… maybe. We'll see."</p>
      <p>Banner Barkington took Augustus out of the Snowed-In Town, passing into a cavern full of glowing flowers of all types, some that echoed your words, some that spit a foul-smelling goo in your face, and even Vilivy's. August was sure to stuff his pockets with the flowers, before they came upon a small village tucked against the slick walls of the cave.</p>
      <p>"This is the Dhelaron Province." Banner stated. "I uh… technically can't take you any further. If you want to, you'll need to talk to my boss."</p>
      <p>So the monster led August through the small town to a rather small home, which was slightly leaning to the side, made of lime green tiles.</p>
      <p>The monster that opened the door had blue-green scales covering his body, piercing golden eyes immediately seeking August out. No words were exchanged between Banner and Flouis as the dog monster introduced August to him, before saying a hesitant goodbye, and fleeing out of the Dhelaron Province.</p>
      <p>With Banner gone, August felt increasingly worried, especially by the serious glances Flouis cast at him. The human tried to make conversation, but the Captain didn't seem at all interested, leading him out of the glowing caverns to a series of metallic walkways over a lake of lava, eventually passing through to a large city built of greys, towers stacking into the sky, some nearly touching the cave ceiling. And at the end of it all stood a magnificent castle.</p>
      <p>Finally, here, Flouis spoke to the boy. "The King is here. He is waiting for you."</p>
      <p>With that, Flouis was walking away, leaving August to stand awkwardly at the bottom of the grand stairs leading up to the castle's front entrance. His gut twisted painfully as he began to wonder if the king would even help him. Would he understand his situation? Would he let him out?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The King stood in the center of a large garden of golden flowers, his gaze dark, his eyes carrying a great sadness as he watched August enter the throne room. "Hello." Asgore greeted, pursing his lips. August slowly nodded in reply. "Hello." He returned.</p>
      <p>They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before August spoke again. "A friend said you might help me through the barrier." He said. Asgore's gaze darkened still. "My father is very ill, and I have these-" He pulled out the Vilivies. "-to help him get better. Will you help me?"</p>
      <p>Asgore was silent for a long moment as he stared at the flowers in the boys hand, before he turned his gaze away, staring at the stained glass window depicting King Derek.</p>
      <p>"One of us would have to die." He finally stated, turning his gaze back to August. "To pass through the barrier, you would need to carry the SOUL of a monster, something you can only obtain… through killing."</p>
      <p>August's heart stopped, before it sank, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.</p>
      <p>"You know what must happen. As… difficult as it is, this is something we must do. Please… follow me." Asgore left the throne room through a door in the back. August nervously, and cautiously, followed suit, before they entered the end of the underground, the yawning chasm of the void stretching around them.</p>
      <p>"This is the barrier." Asgore said. "This is what keeps us trapped underground. To destroy it and free my people, I need seven human SOULs."</p>
      <p>A hole seemed to open in the ground behind Asgore, in which a large glass cylinder rose, a glowing cyan SOUL inside of it.</p>
      <p>"I don't want to do this… but it's for the betterment… of everyone." His face fell. "...Ready?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>His own SOUL had appeared before him, pulsing the same orange as his eyes, and with a great magical force, he could feel its power wash over him. As a wave of fire rolled over him, he raced through it, his entire body enveloped in an orange light.</p>
      <p>It seemed to work. He passed through unscathed. The light left his body, centering around his gloves, which he proceeded to launch at the King, who merely swiped his trident through the air, slamming August away.</p>
      <p>He could taste copper as he rose back to his feet, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. There was no alternatives to this battle. It was kill or be killed, and that was all there was to it. He continued to launch his attacks against Asgore, who remained rooted to the spot, knocking him back each time.</p>
      <p>Neither exchanged words as their duel continued. August was giving it his all but he found he was completely unable to do anything to the King, who stood firm, continuing to launch powerful attacks made of flickering flames at the child, who was beginning to wear down, feeling his magic fade each time he used it.</p>
      <p>Then the fire started to burn at his skin, and he was forced to let go of his offensive in an attempt to stay alive. Their battle continued on for what seemed like forever, Asgore's attacks never wavering in the slightest. Each one just as powerful as the last.</p>
      <p>It wasn't until August was lying on the ground, blood running down his face, covered in burnt skin, when he realized he wasn't going to see his father again.</p>
      <p>Asgore raised his trident, and- he hesitated. The weapon trembled in the air as Asgore stared at the defeated form of a child.</p>
      <p>He hardened his resolve, and felt his heart shatter as he brought the trident down.</p>
      <p>…</p>
      <p>"That's two."</p>
      <p>Asgore stared down at the body of the human, his SOUL of Bravery hovering over him. It was Gaster who had spoken, who now stood beside Asgore, the skeleton's face unreadable. "Are you… alright?"</p>
      <p>"...No." Asgore replied, his gaze averting to the ground. "I may never be again. This is the second SOUL… but why children? It breaks me… to have to do this…"</p>
      <p>"Don't forget." Gaster assured, the SOUL hovering toward him. "We will see the sun again."</p>
      <p>The SOUL and the body were removed by the scientist, leaving Asgore alone as he stared at the ground, his eyes welling with tears that he quickly wiped away. Staring at the spot the body had been, he slowly walked away, headed back to the throne room.</p>
      <p>And to await the next SOUL that wandered in, secretly hoping that day would never come.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Forgotten"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans remembers one of the biggest events in his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“SAAAAAAANS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter of two skeletons lazily opened his eyes, looking up at his taller brother, who marched into the living room, after having stormed downstairs. Papyrus looked puzzled as he stared at an old, torn, somewhat crumpled paper in his skeletal hands. “yeah bro?” Sans asked casually, blinking dolefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I FOUND THIS PICTURE ON YOUR BED, SANS. WHOEVER DREW THIS MUST BE VERY TALENTED, SO I KNOW IT WASN’T YOU. I JUST WANTED TO ASK WHO THIS PERSON BETWEEN US IS.” Papyrus practically shoved the dirty old image in Sans’ face, whose demeanor shifted at a moment’s notice, his eyes widening in slight shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image in question was something Sans easily recognized. He was probably the only person who could recognize it. As Papyrus had pointed out, both he and Sans were on the image, drawn crudely in crayon. A third, very tall figure stood between them, hands resting on either of their shoulders, his face a twisted, broken grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnily enough, the drawing used to show what the middle man’s face used to be, but after he’d ‘died’, well… this had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, I DIDN’T NOTICE THIS.” Papyrus mentioned, now staring at the back of the image. “IT SAYS ‘DON’T FORGET’ ON THE BACK. FORGET WHAT? IS THIS A PRANK? AM I BEING PRANKED??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah.” Sans replied, still staring at the face of the middle monster, before the picture was pulled away and Papyrus let out a sigh. “I SHOULD HAVE FIGURED. FINALLY, I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE A COOL MYSTERY TO SOLVE OR SOMETHING. OH WELL, BACK TO MY PASTA!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus tossed the drawing aside as he stormed into the kitchen. Sans caught the picture, folding it carefully into a smaller square, and stuffing it into the pocket of his moth-eaten blue hoodie. He peered over the back of the couch at Papyrus, who was shaking his hips as he hummed, currently stirring a pot of dry noodles in cold water. He was still rather early in his cooking lessons with Undyne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey bro?” Sans called. Papyrus didn’t look up from his work, but responded anyway; “YES, BROTHER?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what uh… were you doin’ in my room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, RIGHT. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF RINSING THE NOODLES, BUT BEFORE I COULD CLEAN THEM WITH A WASHCLOTH, SOMEBODY TOLD ME THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING FOR ME IN YOUR ROOM. I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU TALKING, BUT IT MAY HAVE BEEN MY IMAGINATION. UNDYNE’S BEEN TRAINING ME REALLY HARD, AFTER ALL! I SHOULD PROBABLY CATCH UP ON MY BEAUTY SLEEP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus began to stir a lot faster, as he tended to do anything faster when he was recounting a brief story. He got over excited way too easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans didn’t reply as he leaned back against the couch, staring down at his lap for a moment. Somebody had told Papyrus to go up there, and… well, this drawing had been in his workshop since they’d moved in. Not on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Trying to communicate? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Possibly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Project Lazarus, Entry Number 95. Subject 13 has been showing signs of improvement. After the incident, I thought for certain he would perish- but it was the Determination. He prevailed, where others could not, despite his shattered SOUL fragment. I interviewed him this morning, recording in the attached document. His magical affinity, unfortunately, has weakened severely. His combat capabilities are nigh useless, leaving him to be, unfortunately, a failure to Project Lazarus. I… would normally dispose of such things, but I have developed a personal attachment. Despite his combat prowess being reduced to pathetic numbers, astronomically small, his mind is just as sharp as my own. Asgore continues to press me for an assistant, so… perhaps Subject 13 is my ticket to getting the old king off my back for a while. He’ll be wanting an update on Project Troy soon, so I should probably consider leaving Project Lazarus and Project Nexus on hiatus- for now. End log.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeleton monster leaned away from the computer monitor, beginning to rapidly type into the keyboard before it for several moments, watched by a much shorter figure wearing a white gown, akin to a hospital gown. The shorter skeleton appeared rather uncomfortable, shifting on his bare, skeletal feet, rubbing his right forearm as though it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Sans continued to watch Dr. W.D. Gaster work, the scientist moving away from the monitor to stick his eyesocket against a microscope on a nearby table, muttering a few words to himself before pulling away and whipping out a clipboard that he proceeded to write on, his letters being a series of strange hand symbols, among other things. Not many could read the written language, invented by Gaster himself. Sans, however, could, having been taught since his ‘birth’, or as Gaster put it, his ‘creation’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This process continued for a while, the doctor moving about the lab, distracted by different samples, recording different results, or his own thoughts, before he glanced from his clipboard toward Sans, peering beneath the pair of half-moon spectacles he wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans gazed back, still appearing as uncomfortable as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your status, Subject 13?” Gaster asked, flipping up the paper on the clipboard and getting a pencil ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“my arm is sore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Left or right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which part exactly? Radius? Ulna? Humerus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“humorous?” Sans grinned awkwardly. “tibia honest, i didn’t realize you had a funny bone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaster didn’t respond, simply writing a few things down before peering over at Sans, his expression stern. “Which. Bone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“radius.” Sans replied, his gaze falling as his smile slowly faded. Gaster gave a nod, jotting this down. “I see. How about internally. Any more cracks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans paused, before he held his right arm out in front of him, a small white shard appearing above his hand, floating there. It almost looked like a small, broken shard of glass, marble white in color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were indeed cracks in it, seven to be exact, stretching along the tiny fragment that Sans held. Gaster stared at it for a moment, before mumbling something to himself and writing something else down. “Thank you, Subject 13.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Gaster set the clipboard down, and offered his own hand to Sans, who took it, holding onto it tightly. “Thank you for your cooperation today, Sans.” He finally smiled, gazing down upon Sans, who felt as though a curtain had been lifted, and he suddenly didn’t appear as uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is how it went most days. There were always different Gasters, each one acting so much different from the others. Three, as far as Sans could tell. The cold one, who put his work on the forefront of his mind. He was the one who called Sans “Subject 13”. He was serious, and professional. Then there was this Gaster. Sans referred to him as ‘Dadster’. He was kind, comforting, and loving, and called him by name, as well as ‘son’, despite both of them knowing Sans was not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the darker one. The one full of rage, destroying his equipment, hurting those around him… yet he always had a wicked grin on his face every time this happened, which thankfully, wasn’t often. The personalities simply snapped into play so suddenly and unnoticeably, it was impossible to tell if he was about to shift into another one or not, only until after it had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaster led Sans out of the small room, into a much larger one with several other monsters milling about, seated at tables, conversing and eating. They were employees to Dr. Gaster, but they often referred to themselves as the ‘G Followers’. They had a nearly cult-like mentality, which gaster himself had adopted, leaving the whole lot of them to become disconnected with their fellow monsters underground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a family, through and through, and they didn’t much care about those above their lab. Not even the king, who they answered to directly. Gaster was the only person who ever left the lab anymore, usually only to speak to Asgore from time to time, give him updates, or the likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaster took Sans to an empty seat, before the doctor flicked his wrist, and a tray of food appeared in front of Sans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being magical beings, monsters didn’t necessarily need food to survive, it was instead viewed as a social activity. Eating with friends. No monster ate alone, that was just unheard of. So as Sans began to eat some mashed vegetables, Gaster took a seat across from him, his own tray appearing before him as he folded his glasses, and tucked them into a pocket on his white lab coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the day went on like normal. Everyone talked, everyone laughed, it was family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the family grew, as only a few years later, Sans found the newest addition to the family when entering Gaster’s lab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor was standing in front of a tube of glass, much like the one Sans could remember floating around in during his creation. Sans approached his father, peering around him curiously, and seeing a small skeletal figure within the tube, probably only the size of Sans’ head. His face lit up when he saw the baby, and he looked up at Gaster, who rested a hand against Sans’ back, smiling down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sans.” He greeted. “Meet Papyrus. Your brother. I’ve decided to continue Project Lazarus again, this time I’m experimenting with artificial skeletal growth. I believe it may help the process of development more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. So Papyrus would grow to be around Gaster’s height, then. Sans, meanwhile, was stuck being short forever. Full-grown when he’d been created. He didn’t bother thinking much about that, instead staring at the baby skeleton with a wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this happy family would be cut short one fateful day. Sans had become more involved with Gaster’s work, accepted in full as an assistant. He even wore the same lab gear as his father, albeit in a much smaller size. Papyrus had long since left the tube, now in his toddler years as he bounded around the lab, an absolute delight to the G Followers, though when work was a priority, he was left to ‘guard the lab’ by being left to simply watch the security cams, the best source of entertainment that could be given to the young skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, the lab was buzzing excitedly. Something that had been in the works for centuries was now finally coming to life. Started by Gaster some time after the fourth human fell underground, this project was now done and ready to begin testing. Project Nexus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To put it simply, Gaster planned to open a gateway into the multiverse in an effort to reverse the actions of the Great War that had sealed monsters underground, and if that was unachievable, the next best thing on the agenda was the extermination of humanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, the entire lab was excited at the prospect. To get to the surface, and rule it as their own? It was a dream turned reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So as everybody headed into the deeper parts of the lab, to a connecting tunnel that led to the CORE’s heart, Sans stayed back for a moment as he set Papyrus down on a chair in the security room. “DYNE!” Papyrus immediately cheered, pointing at a particular screen where a young fish monster- possibly one of the Dhelaron children -was in the middle of a sparring session with old General Gerson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, bro. ‘dyne’ will keep ya busy.” Sans grinned, and offered a sippy cup to his brother, then a blanket. “i gotta go now, boring adult stuff, not that cool. if anything happens, you remember how to call me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I HUG MY SOUL!” Papyrus replied excitedly, his own SOUL appearing in front of him. Like Sans, it was a fragment, broken off of Gaster’s own SOUL, though Papyrus’ was much larger, and free of any cracks. The small skeleton proceeded to hug the SOUL, and Sans could feel a warmth envelop his own SOUL, making his grin widen as he rubbed the top of Papyrus’ head. “that’s my bro. i’ll be back soon. love ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LOVE YOU TOO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was on his way, appearing several moments later beside Gaster as he strode down a lengthy hallway. He glanced down at Sans, and shook his head. “You shouldn’t waste your magic like that.” He said. “You risk cracking it further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“aw c’mon, it was just a little shortcut is all. no harm, no foul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaster didn’t reply to this as they soon entered through an elevator, and out into a massive room, where an equally massive sphere hovered before them, tubes sticking out of it at nearly every angle, its body split into hundreds of hexagonal shapes, a large door in front of it, a single walkway leading to said door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the scientists were in here already, each one at a different console, monitor, or other device, taking readings, going over diagnostics, and the likes. “Photon readings positive.” One stated. “Chronosphere eligibility confirmed.” Another said. “Green lights across the board.” A third confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaster paced around the room, staring over everyone’s shoulders, before making a full revolution and stopping at the front of the catwalk. Beneath them was a dark, empty abyss. This was directly beneath the CORE, the sphere as the CORE’s heart. It gave off such intense and powerful energy, that it was the only thing Gaster could use for such an experiment. Nothing else could offer the required amount of power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans, seal that door.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton did as instructed, pressing a large red button the closed the door they’d just walked through with a hiss. Gaster gazed about the room, everyone’s eyes falling on him. There was a great silence, only accompanied by the CORE’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is the beginning of a new age.” Gaster stated. “With the IDT, we will force humanity to endure the suffering they’ve forced us through. We will see the sun, the sky, and the stars once more. We will be free. None of this would be possible without all of you.” The doctor smiled brightly. “Now let’s begin. Initiate Project Nexus, Test Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scientists got to work, typing away at various devices, pulling levers, turning knobs, as Gaster himself crossed over the railway, coming to a stop at the door into the CORE’s heart, before he pressed a button on the side, and it slid open. The doctor disappeared inside, the door closing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans watched with bated breath, feeling a great anxiety washing over him. He had the strangest feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Initiating countdown.” One scientist informed. “Three… Two… One…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A final lever was pulled, and the entire heart lit up like a beacon, the light practically blinding everyone within the room as the entire world around them began to violently shake, the CORE’s heart whirring to life, letting out a roar that never ended. The scientists had to shout over each other to be heard. The noise only got louder, the shaking only got more violent, the light only got more brighter, before Sans could make out several more shouted sentences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CHRONOSPHERE UNSTABLE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SYSTEMS FAILING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT DOWN! SHUT DOWN! PULL HIM OUT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost through instinct, Sans raised his arm, and a wall of cyan-colored bones erupted in front of him, acting as a defense. He wasn’t sure why he’d done that, it was almost as though a voice in his ear had advised it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just in time too. The whole world rocked as an explosion sounded, and brilliant crimson light flashed. Screams echoed, Sans pressed against the wall, sweating profusely, eyes shut tight in utter terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body seemed to pulse from his defended position. His body seemed to shift, almost. Different clothing, different faces, different expressions, all flashing over him as his body was momentarily merged across the multiversal plane, his body temporarily combining with other Sans’ across the multiverse- before it all stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he opened his eyes, and found his wall of cyan bones still standing, unphased. They vanished a second later, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. The CORE’s heart was cracked in half, letting off great sparks and flashes as it powered down, its light growing dim and flickering. The catwalk was gone entirely, and… so was everyone else. Gaster, the G Followers…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was completely alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his SOUL grow heavy, and a sense of warmth overcame him. Papyrus was calling him. He was torn between going to his brother, and looking for everyone. Looking for Gaster. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“gaster!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice echoed down into the blank abyss. No response returned. He felt the warmth return once again. “dad!!” He tried again, but only got the same results. What the hell had happened…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later, the door opened, and Sans stumbled in to see Papyrus huddled in the corner of the room, his blanket covering him, his bones rattling as he shook beneath it. Slowly, he lowered the blanket from his head, and saw Sans. “SANS!” He cried, immediately rushing into his brother’s arms, Sans catching him, and holding him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...we… need to go.” Sans said after several moments. Papyrus didn’t respond, and it took the older skeleton a moment to realize that his little brother had somehow fallen immediately asleep against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding back any tears, Sans slowly opened the door, and walked out, carrying Papyrus, and leaving the lab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until sometime later that Sans had learned the horrible truth. Nobody could remember Gaster, or his G Followers. Everyone knew that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a royal scientist. But nobody could say who. Nobody could say when he stopped being the royal scientist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even Papyrus remembered them. Their whole family lost because of one ambitious project, and a group of eager scientists. Sans would have joined them and left Papyrus all alone if not for that mysterious voice. A voice Papyrus had now heard, all these years later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Was it Him? Was it Gaster?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans knew they weren’t dead. The experiment, everything about it, and the way he could sometimes see his father out of the corner of his eye… the IDT had displaced them through space and time, he was certain of it. And so, he made his slow work of rebuilding a miniature IDT in his workshop behind the house… even if he knew it would never work, it always wound up making him feel a little better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Sans rose from the couch, glancing back at Papyrus for a moment, a sad smile stretching on the shorter skeleton’s face, before he wandered outside, and back into his workshop, setting the paper down on the counter before looking over at the IDT, cloaked beneath a large white sheet. He hadn’t worked on it in ages… maybe he could make some progress tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, maybe it could actually wind up working and Sans could fix all the damage done. Hopeful dreaming, yeah, but what harm was it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans pulled the white sheet away, yanking a roll of schematics out from a drawer, and set to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the early morning when Papyrus wandered in to find Sans fast asleep, standing up as he leaned against the great machine that was the IDT. Wordlessly, the younger brother picked Sans up, and carried him back inside, laying him down on his bed in his room, and tucking him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to leave, when Sans spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, paps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“love you bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus grinned at Sans, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Metal and Magic"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tale of Alphys Scalene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alphys bit her lip, thinking for a moment as she stared at the robotic box in front of her. It was… the best she’d managed, using the bits of scraps she could scrounge up from the dump. The outcome, all things considered, wasn’t actually that terrible. The body was by far her most ambitious project, and it had turned out better than she could hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost monster floated beside her, grinning at the body she saw before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… I-I uh…” Alphys seemed to be struggling to find her words as she nervously rubbed at the sleeve of the overcoat she was wearing, olive in color, faded, and patched. It used to belong to her mom, who…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really want to think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hapstablook stared at the box for several more moments, before glancing at Alphys. “So… I can…?” She asked, still grinning just as wide. Alphys gave her a nod, and the ghost immediately vanished, barely a second later the box began to rattle and shake, before it blossomed to life with lights, sound, and rolling about excitedly on a single wheel, waving its arms about for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s wonderful!” The new voice was robotic coming from the box, but it still was capable of providing emotion. Alphys stared at Hapstablook as she whirled about for a good few minutes, until she rolled to a stop in front of the monster. “It’s lovely, absolutely lovely darling, just… one question? This voice, it’s very masculine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, yeah, s-sorry…” Alphys rubbed her arm again. “It’s j-just a placeholder, I-I can make a… a uh… a n-new one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I love it! Now I can sing baritone!” The robot replied happily. “I mean- not that I couldn’t before, but now it will be so much simpler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys didn’t reply as Hapstablook continued zooming about for several moments, then came to a stop at the edge of the river, gazing down into it for a moment. “Alphys, darling.” She called. “I must say, you’ve really pulled through, and… well… thank you. I can’t express to you enough how much I appreciate this.” She turned to look at Alphys, who gave an awkward smile. “I-It was… no problem…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem? Darling, this body is magnificent! You mentioned it was for human eradication before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, yeah… I-I wanted to… s-show it to the k-king but I-I… w-well… I just… I couldn’t p-program it, and… well… yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphys, we’ve been friends for a long time now, I think you deserve a little something out of this miracle you’ve performed for me too!” Hapstablook replied, rolling up to the reptilian monster and placing an arm around her shoulder. “Tell you what. I can think of a way for this body to work in both of our favors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you can?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can! I’m me, after all.” She placed a hand importantly on her flat front. “With this awesome new bod, I don’t have to be afraid to show off my talents anymore, I can be somebody new! A new name, a rising star! Oh, and if any humans fall down here I can perform those other duties as well.” Alphys gulped. “A-and… me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You present me to the King, of course!” Hapstablook chortled. “We forgo the whole ‘ghost possessing hunk of metal’ thing and let the official story be that you just… made me. This is for that scientist position, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but… isn’t that… cheating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, it’s not cheating if nobody knows.” Hapstablook bopped a finger against Alphys’ nose, before rolling around the monster in a circle a few times. “Just think about it! You can finally get out of the dump, get royal status, and have access to the best technology the underground has! If you could make this body out of scraps just imagine what you could do with real resources!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so. you’re the new royal scientist, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys nearly dropped the blueprints she’d written up, jumping slightly at the voice behind her. She wasn’t aware that anybody else was around, much less down here in the restricted zone of all places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the newly appointed royal scientist spun on her heel, coming face-to-face with a skeletal figure, around the same height as her. He was grinning at her, gazing almost lazily back with a pair of small white lights hanging within his eyesockets. She blinked. He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um… I don’t think you’re… authorized-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nah, it’s fine. i helped out the previous royal scientist.” The skeleton stated. “name’s sans, by the way. sans the skeleton.” He stuck out a hand, and her eye caught something attached to his palm. She opted to lightly shake his fingers instead, but one came off in her hand, and a loud fart echoed through the silent, empty chambers as he closed his hand into a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence that followed as she stared wide-eyed at him, then at the finger in her hand, then back at him, before he slid the finger from her grasp and placed it back onto his hand as though nothing had happened. “never met someone scared of whoopie cushions.” He stated, grinning somewhat wider. When she didn’t reply, he stuck his hands into his pockets, and shrugged. “uh… anyway, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself from her stupor as she wiped her hand on the brand new lab coat she’d just gotten (though it was somewhat too big). “A-A-Alphys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nice to meet ya, a-a-alphys.” Sans replied. “i hear you’re pretty smart, so i might need your help on something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That “something” turned out to be the CORE’s heart, which had been split in two. In fact, the entire reactor room was a mess. Sans claimed there’d be some sort of accident, and it was somehow tied to the disappearance of the last royal scientist, though when implored for what they were like, Sans seemed to mysteriously become deaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how the two met, and worked together for the next few years. They looked over the blueprints Sans had found, but it was written in strange symbols. They were only able to repair the heart to a certain point before they risked undoing all of their progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘as long as it doesn’t set off the mountain we’re good’ Sans had said. Then they’d worked together for several more projects, Alphys quickly learning more and more about this previous royal scientist along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans seemed to be the only person alive who remembered him, and apparently held the assumed dead monster in very high regard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even had a brother, though Alphys had yet to meet him, only learning about him through conversation with the older, but shorter brother. Sans was, to Alphys’ surprise, extremely brilliant. She doubted he even needed her to fix the CORE’s heart, and she’d have never figured it out without him. His knowledge on things she’d never even heard of was astounding. The properties of both human and monster SOULs, the power of Determination, and the fact that all magic was, essentially, the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as Alphys grew comfortable in her position, her relationship with Hapstablook became strained and distant. The ghost possessing a robot, now known as ‘Mettaton’ (after several reworks including ‘Hotbot’ and ‘Fabumech’). Just as Mettaton had always wanted, he had become a star. No longer a she, though he really didn’t seem to mind. The public had identified the robot as a male due to the voice, and Mettaton had simply accepted it. In just months he’d become a full-fledged celebrity, and had been visiting Alphys less and less frequently to the point where… well… he only ever came for tune-ups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her various experiments with Sans were usually very… interesting, to say the least. He’d bring up old ideas the previous royal scientist had, and present them to Alphys, who of course became obsessed with the ideas. One of the most intriguing was the idea of creating life through Determination. Sans had made it clear that life could be sustained with it, but could it be created?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d authorized with Asgore for some of his flowers from his garden, which he’d allowed, giving her only a few, not wanting to defile his precious bed of flowers. With Sans, she operated on the flowers, attempting to create life, injecting each one with Determination extracted from the six human SOULs and putting each flower into different, controlled environments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flowers didn’t become sentient, but they didn’t seem to need water or sunlight to survive anymore. So she returned some of the flowers, planting them back in the garden, while keeping a few of the others to see how long they could survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton was an absolute star by now. They were in the middle of building an entire resort in his honor, and the fame had all gone to his head. Hapstablook was gone, bottom line. She’d been completely replaced by Mettaton, who never even contacted his cousins any more (even though they were the only ones outside of Alphys that were aware of Mettaton’s true identity). In an effort to connect with Mettaton more, Alphys had undertaken another ambitious robotics project, working on Mettaton’s body more and more frequently, promising a new body that he could transform into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This got him excited, and they finally started spending more time together. Her confidence was soaring with her relationships. Sans always had her back, Mettaton was back in her life, Asgore was always happy to praise her work… everything was practically perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘won’t respond’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys stood in her public lab, staring back at the lion monster who’d rolled in a young monster in on a garney. The young monster appeared asleep as he lay still beneath a blanket. “I mean he won’t respond.” The lion replied. “It’s been weeks, he’s in some kind of catatonic state, and he’s not the only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take him to the Hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just came from there.” The monster replied as Alphys stared worriedly at the kid. The lion stared at her expectantly, and she took several moments, before furrowing her brow. “Bring them all here. I’ll get to the bottom of this. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, in the underground laboratory, Alphys walked down a row of monsters lying in beds. Fourteen so far. All of them in some kind of coma. Completely unresponsive to… well… anything. Sans stood off to the side, appearing just as confused as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.” She muttered to him as she approached. “It’s almost like some kind of illness, but monsters can’t get sick. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“not as far as i’m aware.” Sans admitted, his gaze somewhat dark. “i’ve gone through his old files, nothing about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t sit well with her. She ran tests, took samples, but all the results were quite simply normal. There was no abnormalities to them from a medical standpoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they died. Just slowly turned to dust, one by one. It started slow, their bodies flaking, before eventually, they became a flurry and nothing was left behind. She… didn’t have the strength to tell the families. As they continued to visit, she just lied. She told them they were in more intensive care deeper within the facility and couldn’t be visited anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt horrible, but she just simply didn’t have the strength to tell them the truth. To see their faces. And worst of all… be blamed for her failure. She already blamed herself so much, but to hear it from other people would devastate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the last of it. More monsters would come in, and every time, the results were the same. Perfectly healthy, before they’d just turn to dust. No matter what she and Sans tried to do it didn’t make a difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one day, Sans just… disappeared. He left her a note, mentioning that he needed to focus on his brother more, and that he wished her the best of luck. Due to the crises, she was mostly secluded within her lab, and refused all visitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an act of desperation, a thought came to mind. Determination. Sans had once told her it could keep beings from dying… so why didn’t she just use the leftover DT on these monsters?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys saw this the moment she exited the elevator into her deep facility to find all twelve of the monsters she’d injected with DT were milling about. She was ecstatic, talking to each of them, informing them of what had happened, taking a few samples… same as always they were perfectly healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hastily alerted the families of these monsters, and they came quickly. They were reunited. She’d finally beaten this impossible disease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The families were sent home, and she finally got a good night’s rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just never realized it would be her last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her work on Mettaton continued in the morning, before it was suddenly interrupted by phone calls. Calls from all of the families she’d just helped. Cries, sobs, accusations… the treated monsters were all rushed back into her lab, their catatonic states having returned, only this time, it was worse. The samples she took, having expected the same results as always, were unsettling. Their cellular structure was in some sort of decay, the samples she’d taken melting into strange puddles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the screaming started. All of her patients began writhing in their beds, squirming, gyrating, convulsing, you name it. Their bodies flailed about as they screamed endlessly. She was completely and utterly horrified, taking refuge in the bathroom as their wails continued on into the night, before it all suddenly stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys slowly moved her hands from her ears, her lip quivering as she wiped the dry tears off of her face. Cautiously, she rose to her feet from the huddled position she’d been in for the last few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead silence accompanied her labored breathing as she slowly opened the door, and peeked outside to find… well, she wasn’t sure at first. They hadn’t turned to dust. But they weren’t… them… anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were irreparably damaged, in a state that she couldn’t believe had been her doing. Most of them had somehow merged with others in some form or fashion, melted together to form entirely new beings. They were moving about, appearing almost… feral. They spoke to each other, but in a language she couldn’t comprehend. Their bodies seemed to fade in and out of existence before her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d created abominations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Amalgamates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was… far worse than death. The pain and agony they’d endured to become these melted creatures was horrific, but none of them seemed to clearly recall it. Most could barely remember their own names. On top of that, they also seemed to require food now, unlike monsters. Whatever the Determination had done to them had made them… physical. Non-magical beings, or at least in terms of their bodies. They’d become… somewhat… human. Twisted, corrupted, deformed, but a strange combination between human and monster. She tried to contact Sans about this, but he wasn’t much help, using the same excuse he’d used before. He was… truthfully the only person she was comfortable revealing this to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t let the families know. She wouldn’t. This was… she was a horrible, horrible person for letting this happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve to die” is something she often told herself frequently in private. Her confidence gone, her will vaporized, her self-worth extinguished… she felt no point in living. She’d messed up beyond repair, this was something she couldn’t be forgiven for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, one night, she found herself standing at the edge of the cliff over the dump, staring down at the distant garbage, her eyes welling with tears as she stared down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so hard to follow through, no matter how badly she wanted it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lip quivered as she took a step forward, her eyes closing, her breath held in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, jumping backward from the ledge slightly, whipping about in surprise to see somebody she’d never personally met before approaching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fish monster, blue scaly skin, golden eyes, crimson hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a tanktop, skinny jeans, and a pair of boots, her left eye concealed behind an eyepatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Alphys gasped out, staring wide-eyed at the approaching monster, who grinned back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you!” She rubbed the back of her head. “Asgore told me I should meet you, since I’m gonna be the new Captain of the Royal Guard and all that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh… hi…” Alphys managed out, feeling her soul trembling within her. “Um… I… I-I’m Alphys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undyne!” The fish monster stuck out a hand. Alphys shook it, blinking a few times. She’d been so close to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she hadn’t followed through. Because of Undyne, she continued living. And as it turned out… Undyne was more than just her savior for the day. Undyne quickly became her best friend. They watched anime together, talked all the time, discussed their interests… she… she grew to love her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because of that, this secret love she held for Undyne, she held on. Alphys still didn’t have the strength to tell the people of her awful mistake. She took care of the amalgamates in her lab, and refused anyone entry down there. She talked to Sans off and on, though their interactions were brief. She even got to meet his brother, Papyrus, who requested a puzzle contraption to use in Snowdin Forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she finished Mettaton’s body, though he made it clear he was waiting for a very special occasion to reveal the new form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always so impressed when you do your work, I doubt I could ever pull off stuff like that.” Mettaton admitted as Alphys wiped some oil from her cheek, staring through the open panel in Mettaton’s side. “I-It’s nothing, really…” She replied, closing the panel as Mettaton wheeled himself to the center of the room, doing a little twirl for a moment. “Ah, much better! That central processing unit you installed is working wonders on my memory components!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You uh… do know you don’t actually n-need those… right?” Alphys asked the robot, whose digitized face made the expression of a frown. “I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I mean… you’re still a ghost underneath it all, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahahaha!” Mettaton laughed as she said this, cutting her off. “Darling, I fused ages ago, I thought I told you this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but what if there’s an issue!?” She immediately blurted out. “We agreed to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, don’t worry.” Mettaton replied, waving a hand dismissively. “I understand the risks, but really, any ghost should be as lucky as me to fuse with a body like this- or my new form. Besides, that old ghost is history. I’m Mettaton, remember? No more ectoplasm, no more being incorporeal… it’s just metal and magic here, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Mettaton rolled away, leaving Alphys to clean up the mess from his tune-up, pursing her lips as she did so, but her attention was cut away. A sudden beeping sound alerted her that a high-priority camera had just caught something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping her hands of oil, she approached her computer, typing a code into the keyboard before the main screen flashed to the viewpoint of the camera she’d installed in Snowdin Forest, at the entrance to the Ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The great amethyst door was closing shut- wait, closing shut?? It hadn’t been opened in… well… forever! Since long before her birth. She watched as a short figure stood in front of the doors once they were closed, sealed again. Something Alphys never believed she’d live to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A human child was standing there, on her monitor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "The Fourth Fallen"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SOUL of Integrity falls underground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“The mountain no one returns from”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She just didn’t think she’d never come back from it. It was silly, looking back on it now as she felt her body shake, the massive form of the monster king before her. A great darkness had seemingly taken him, shrouding him a mysterious shade as the barrier echoed endlessly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed… speaking with you.” His voice rumbled to her lowly, his gaze low, a deep sadness she couldn’t comprehend behind his tearful eyes. He couldn’t even seem to look at her. “But you know what happens next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was true. She’d heard the monsters tell her about what was coming when the Doctor had delivered her here. “It doesn’t have to happen.” She replied, her voice quiet, timid, and most certainly quivering just as much as her body. But she remained strong, her Integrity would overcome this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze lowered still, his face now shielded in shadows. “I wish that were so.” He told her after a few moments of silence. “To break the barrier, I need seven SOULs. With that power, my people will be freed. With that power…” His voice trailed off, before he suddenly swiped his arm, his amethyst robes sweeping back as a crimson trident materialized in his hand with a powerful ‘whoosh’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he struck, swinging the trident forward like a spear. She wasn’t prepared in the slightest as she felt the tips pierce through her body. Her whole body jolted, before she felt… nothing. Darkness swallowed her whole, yet she could still think. Her mind reacted to this with panic and fear that seemed to last forever. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak… she could only stare into a vast emptiness and think about how she’d much rather prefer being somewhere else right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Asgore killed her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She assumed he had. No way could she survive that sudden attack… then she heard a voice. Tiny and small in the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was unrecognizable. Shrill, high-pitched, yet… chilling. Suddenly, she could feel again. Not her body, no, but something else. It was a feeling she couldn’t possibly understand, yet as it grew, spreading a warmthness through her, it began to grow cold, chilling her to the core. She felt constricted, restrained… hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was trapped inside of herself, her soul a prison. Her mind was being torn apart as she struggled desperately against the feeling clawing at her, the shrill voice growing louder and louder, almost as though she were growing nearer to the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really ARE an idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, she could see. Not in the traditional sense, it took her little time to realize she had a lack of eyes, yet somehow she could see, almost like sensing her surroundings, though there wasn’t much to sense. A girl, small and young like her was standing at a lower elevation than her, staring up through slanted eyes, her skin a pale yellow, her hair a shoulder-length auburn. The girl was staring up at her, surrounded by an inky void that threatened to consume them both. Was she dead, too? Was this some kind of afterlife?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she could sense the others. Five other SOULs close by, all glowing a different shade, different colors, all together. For some reason, they all seemed so familiar… almost like she’d been friends with them for years. She even thought of them like people, even though all she could see were SOULs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet she could tell they had the same feeling as her. The feeling of being trapped and restrained, a prisoner against their own will. Just as quickly as everything had appeared, it all faded…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and was dark once more. She was consumed by shadows as a presence invaded her mind, ravaging it. The presence made her feel so tired… so… awful. Like it was draining her of all emotion and willpower. It was almost as though it were trying to control her… no… it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to control her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a silent cry made through nothing, she tried to struggle against the invasive presence, but it began to tug harder at her mind, sinking its terrifying claws deep within, trying to rip something out of her. She could see her mother, smiling down at her. With dark skin, warm black eyes, and frizzy black hair that fell in her face. She suddenly felt warm. She felt safe. Secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as quickly as her mother had appeared, she disappeared, her image being torn to shreds before fading from view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cry, but she didn’t know why. The presence had just taken something from her, but she couldn’t remember what it was. And suddenly, the world changed once more. She stood at a stove beside her mother as they peeled leaves from a head of cabbage, making a meal. She felt content once again, her mother making her feel happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it too was torn away by the presence, shredded into non-existence. She couldn’t remember why she was upset, but she understood what was happening now. The presence was tearing apart her mind and molesting her memories, taking away anything and everything from her in an effort to break her willpower, to make her obedient. It still wanted control, and that was something she couldn’t give it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl appeared once more, though she was looking worse for wear. Her yellow skin was splotched with streaks of crimson, her own blood staining her. Her hair was a wild mess, her clothing ripped here or there, her knees wobbling beneath her own weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt sorry for the girl and her state. She knew she needed to help her, in any way she could. A feeling returned. Another, and… another. She looked down at her body, which was glowing a deep shade of blue. Memories of her mother flashed before her eyes, and she reached out her hand to the girl, pushed on by a feeling of compassion, and love. A warm green light extended gently from her outstretched hand, and connected with the beaten girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled at her as her wounds faded, her body healing with the power she was giving to her, a power she didn’t know she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was gone. The presence had returned and it was enraged, trying to ravage her mind once more. She felt like choking, she was suffocated by it as it continued to pry into her mind. More memories flashed before her. The birth of her brother, playing with her father, being taken from home by the mysterious men, making friends with other children working in the great house she’d been sent to, running away, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her struggles buckled the presence once again, even as more and more of her memories were torn from her mind and discarded. This wasn’t the king, and it wasn’t the girl. For some reason, she could sense that. She could sense…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another girl stood in front of her, cheeks rosy, a natural blush with dark brown hair that partially concealed her scarlet eyes. She was smiling, no… laughing. At her. At something she did? She’d just fallen over when trying to demonstrate some sort of attack she’d written on a paper. Wait, no, that wasn’t right. This wasn’t her memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It belonged to the presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike her own memories, this one wasn’t torn to shreds. Instead, it faded, blocked from view. The presence was trying to shield its memories from her. Seeing an opportunity, the girl pushed against the presence once again, harder than she had before, and just like the last time she retaliated, it relented, disappearing into the background, fading temporarily from her mind as she broke free from its control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was there again. The first one, with the yellow skin. She was looking even more brutalized than she had earlier, even before she’d healed her. She was standing in front of her, no… in front of the others. The other SOULs she’d seen before now had forms, just like her, all with their corresponding colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give up.” The green one said, stepping forward, and placing his hand on the girl’s shoulder. The purple one followed suit, she too placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You can win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light blue one then stepped toward her, doing the same as the other two. “We’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow; “We’re with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orange; “You’ll beat him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she had to follow suit. Whatever the presence was, this girl was fighting it, and it was probably trying to control them to fight her. So they’d keep fighting against its invasive pressure to aid the girl in defeating the presence. Stepping forward, she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder, over the hand of the yellow SOUL. “Stay determined.” She encouraged, and the emerald light appeared once again, now emanating from the surrounding SOULs, rejuvenating the girl entirely. Just like before, she said nothing, but let her appreciation be known through a simple smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unharmonious cackle rang in her head right after, as the world disappeared once again. It was, for lack of better terms, demonic. It chilled her down to her core, and the presence returned, furiously hacking away at her mind, trying to rip away all of her memories haphazardly. It was desperate. It was losing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she fought back, hanging on to everything she could while trying to do what she had earlier. She pushed against the invasive presence, trying to look into its own memories, keeping it focused on hiding those opposed to attacking her own. The next memory the presence had was of the same girl she’d seen earlier with the rosy cheeks. She was lying dead on a bed of golden flowers, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. She wanted to cry over the body, but knew that she had a mission. To take her SOUL, and perform her ultimate desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory was hidden away once again by the presence, which was livid at her resistance, a roaring filling her mind as the mental torture further increased, yet she continued to push against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans were attacking her from all sides, beating her, throwing rocks, lighting torches, screaming hatefully. She was being assaulted every which way, but she refused to fight. Even as the mind she shared screamed and yelled at her to, shouting at her to kill them all. But she just couldn’t, instead smiling weakly up at them, hoping they’d stop. Hoping they’d see she meant no harm…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory was tugged away just like the others, the presence still trying to fight- but it seemed weaker. It once again tried to attack, but it couldn’t pull away any more memories. It had failed. The SOULs were winning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… NO!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shrill voice cried out, panicking. It was terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This can’t be happening!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d won. The presence had slunk away from her, its being nearly non-existent. She could still tell it was there, but it was far too worn to continue its attacks against her. The others had probably gone through the same thing, and fighting six SOULs was undoubtedly exhausting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You… YOU…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world appeared once again, but it was different this time. She wasn’t seeing it through her SOUL, or her own eyes. No, she was seeing it through the eyes of someone else. Through the presence, its hulking form staring down at the girl she’d been helping, who appeared to be glaring defiantly up at it, a knife in her hand. She had a few cuts and bruises, but looked far better than the last few times she’d seen her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You IDIOT.” The presence cackled, and she could feel her strength restored… but she could also feel the presence grow stronger with it, too. What had happened? The girl too, was revived to peak performance, but seemed far less surprised. Had time somehow reversed? Had the presence healed everything? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it began to taunt the girl, laughing at her all the while, informing her that it had won. It told her to call for help, for her mommy and daddy, shouting it out at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she did. The girl called out a name. Then another…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nobody came.” The presence cackled in delight. “Boy! What a shame! Nobody else…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it spoke, a web of white pellets began to appear threateningly around the girl, slowly closing in on her. “Is going to see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>DIE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With that, it began to laugh maniacally, its cackles reverberating through the emptiness that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. She wouldn’t allow this to happen. Pushing with all of the strength she had, she tried to direct her energy into the pellets. The same energy that had healed the girl. Through a sort of sixth sense, she could now feel the presence of the other SOULs with her, all doing the same thing. And just as the trapped girl was about to be crushed by the pellets… they instead faded into her, healing her, or at least not harming her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The presence was startled. Confused. It tried to access its powers. To reverse time once again. But it couldn’t. “Wh… Where are my powers!?” The presence cried, panic clearly resounding through its voice as she did what she could, now having turned the tables entirely against the presence. No longer was she targeting its memories, but its source. Sealing away her power while taking its own. The world began to shake as the presence tried to fight back. The world disappeared, and it tried to invade her mind again, but couldn’t break through as she drained it further and further, pulling all of its power away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It began to scream in terror and fear as she and the other SOULs stole back the power it had tried to take from them. It began to shout and yell at them, but it was no use. They had won. The presence had lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just when this thought had crossed her mind, the presence faded entirely. It disappeared completely from her mind, leaving her to occupy the empty space around her alone. She was confused about what had happened, and why it had all happened, yet a part of her felt like it understood everything. She’d helped the girl survive, and defeat the presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much time had passed since her death? Had it been really that fast between her death and the invasion of the presence? How long had she been here now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet through the void, she could see something after what felt like an eternity. A cloaked figure striding calmly toward her, his visage reflected below him as though he were walking on a mirror… or perhaps water, with the way the ground seemed to ripple his appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recognized him. She’d known him before. It was the Doctor, who was appearing a lot more weathered these days. His face was cracked and scarred, his clothing much darker than she remembered, but even so, it was light enough to be seen against the inky blackness that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of her, and looked down at her. She stared back up at him, and after a few moments, he wordlessly pulled a skeletal hand from beneath his black cloak, and held it out to her, silently asking her to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out, and grasped his cold hand in hers, noticing that she had an arm, but it wasn’t glowing blue like before, nor was it the usual dark skin she’d known her whole life. It was grey, and a glance down at her body let her know that the rest of her was colored the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back up at him, her expression worried and frightened. Still, he said nothing. He only smiled at her, and she felt a sudden warmness wash over her as she remembered that there used to be someone she loved who used to smile at her like that. Someone she couldn’t recall…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d let her know it was alright, and began to lead her along through the void for a few paces. Each step they took, the world around them got a little brighter, turning into a dark grey, into a silver, and fading slowly into a white. With each step, the color returned to her body, and she could begin to feel again. She could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She could feel the ground beneath her feet. Even the rumble of her stomach as a hunger returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the Doctor once again, she could see that he remained colorless, but he gave her a reassuring smile once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” She asked him. He remained silent for several moments as they walked, the white around them beginning to blind her, to the point where he began to fade from view. She felt his hand slip from hers, and could see him turn to begin walking away, but not before telling her one thing; “Home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he disappeared, as did the white void around her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home at last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Best Friends"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnum struggles to deal with both her life growing up in the Messiah as well as her feelings toward her best friend, Trickster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is nice, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity found herself smiling. It wasn’t often that she would, but it always seemed to be Bastette who made her feel happy. Even Krashna looked somewhat entertained, his usual scowl replaced with the slightest of smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really nice.” Trinity smiled brightly at Bastette, who stood nearly a head taller than her, her violet hair pulled back into a roguish ponytail. Trinity’s own blonde hair was styled much the same, something she usually did where Bastette was concerned. She was her idol. Her example. She’d walk the ends of the Earth with her and for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the summer of 2014, and the 13-year-old Trinity grinned at the pool of water before them. This was a huge risk they were taking, doing this at all, but Bastette had guaranteed they wouldn’t be caught. The Messiah never let them outside of the underground facilities, and for once, the feeling of the warm sun on her skin… it was exhilarating! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, there was something that made her apprehensive. The pool wasn’t empty outside of water, it had other people swimming and playing in it. Mostly kids, some older people, though most adults were lounging near the pool on benches or strange bed things she’d never seen before. Some with umbrellas to shade themselves from the sun, others letting the sun bake them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s… a lot of people.” She pointed out, and felt Bastette grab her hand. “It can get crowded, but it’s still fun. Come on, I’ll ease you into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity glanced over at Krashna, about to ask if he needed to be eased in as well- though the 10-year-old clearly had no qualms with people, taking off at a sprint and diving into the water, going unnoticed by a lifeguard as he seemed distracted by a couple girls talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allowing Bastette to lead her to the water, Trinity dipped her toes in to find it was comfortably warm. A bit chilly, but that passed quickly. She looked up at Bastette with a smile, who gave her a nod. “Come on, this is the shallow part. Let’s wade in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity didn’t argue as she allowed her best friend to slowly lead her into the water, which covered her feet in a couple steps, then slowly started to climb up her shins the deeper they went in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They paused when it reached her knees, and she looked up at Bastette, who was still smiling patiently down at her. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels weird, but also nice.” Trinity commented, her wide grin clearly showing off the gap between her two front teeth. They started to slowly wade deeper in, avoiding some of the other kids. “Good.” Bastette replied. “And how about your dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Trinity fell silent. She… didn’t really feel like talking about him. If he knew she was here now, he’d probably flay her alive. “Still mad.” She replied simply, and felt her friend squeeze her hand in a gentle, caring fashion. “That’s okay, but don’t let that get between you.” She advised. “He’s still your dad, and he loves you, even if he makes you mad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity didn’t respond to this, instead focusing on the water as it passed her waist, lapping almost playfully at her stomach. Seeing she wasn’t interested in the topic, Bastette let it go for now, instead swiping her hand through the water, splashing Trinity in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger girl was rooted, shocked as water dripped down her face, but when she turned her head to see Bastette laughing, it caught like a disease and she giggled before splashing back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So began the 5 minute splash war as the two dived and weaved around other people, trying to hit each other with splashes, before Bastette eventually called a cease fire and led Trinity to the pool’s age, where they both sat, swinging their legs through the water as they watched Krashna use his magic to make it look like people were peeing, making people in the area flee in terror and sometimes resulting in somebody getting kicked from the pool. Alongside that, he’d yank down trousers, and even pushed a lifeguard in the pool with his magic when he’d been yelled at for running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking me here.” Trinity said, leaning her shoulder against the older girl, who chuckled. “No prob, bestie. We always look out for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me, at least.” Trinity replied, prompting Bastette to look at her, brow creasing. “What do you mean by that?” Trinity shrugged, biting at her cheek for a moment. “Krashna is only ten and they’re already talking about making him a lieutenant because he can use his magic really well. He doesn’t even sit with us in the cafeteria anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bastette looked over at Krashna as he laughed hysterically at a boy his age that had slipped on a puddle. “Krashy is… on his own path. It might be different than ours for now, but he’s still our friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat for a few more moments of silence before Bastette playfully shoved Trinity. “Come on, let’s get back in the water. You need to learn how to swim sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back into the water they went, spending less time splashing and this time practicing their swimming. Trinity now understood why she had to wear this uncomfortable swimsuit, as her usual clothes would just get in the way and drag her down. At least, that’s what Basty said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, after a while, they returned to the shallows, where Bastette became distracted when the lifeguard started talking to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She played with her purple hair as they talked, and Trinity stared at the both of them incredulously, before narrowing her eyes at the lifeguard, feeling mad at him for some reason. So as they spoke, she quickly spotted Krashna in the process of giving some guy a wedgie, before she swam over. “Krashy.” She called, and he turned to look at her. “That guy.” She pointed to the lifeguard. “I don’t like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like him either. What should I do?” Krashna asked, raising a brow. “Knock him over? Make him pee his pants? I dunno. Something.” Trinity shrugged, to which Krashna smirked. “Normally I’d ask for a favor, but I see why you don’t like him.” He nodded to Bastette as she blushed at something the guy said, which made Trinity flush. “He’s trying to take my Basty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to do more than that. Don’t worry, I’ll save her.” He rolled his eyes, smirking, before he sunk into the water so that only his eyes and head were out of the water, before he twitched his hand beneath the waves, and a small golden tendril appeared behind the lifeguard chair, then slapped it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the lifeguard let out a yell as his chair tipped, and he fell into the shallows. Trinity laughed, giving Krashna a high five, but her victory was short-lived as she found Bastette helping the guy out of the water as he wailed, one of his legs bloody and bent at an unnatural angle that made her skin crawl and her stomach tighten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An ambulance was called and the lifeguard was taken to the hospital as Bastette dragged them out of the water, and once they’d made some distance with the pool, she whirled on Krashna. “Why the hell would you do that?” She demanded. “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger.” Krashna replied with a sly smirk. “Trinity asked me to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bastette’s eyes widened slightly, before she looked at the girl, who was staring in shame at her feet. “Trin, why would you do that?” She asked, her tone softer than when she’d used it with Krashna, though the younger girl flinched all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t formulate a response because… she didn’t really know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted the guy out of the picture, but she felt awful now knowing he’d been hurt because of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s got a little crush and was feeling jealous.” Krashna sneered, at which Bastette silenced him with a finger to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Trinity finally formulated. “I was just… I… don’t know but… I didn’t want to hurt him!” She blurted, now looking up at Bastette. “I don’t want to hurt anybody, and he… I didn’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of you seem to have the capacity to ‘think’.” A voice interrupted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three heads turned to see the lieutenant Warmth glaring back at them through his golden eyes, blonde hair cut short to his scalp, a scar crossing from his cheek and over his lip, wearing the usual robe-like attire he donned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Warmth.” Bastette immediately said, turning fully to him and stiffening her body to attention, something that Krashna did in unison, Trinity lagging behind as she followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Leaders are VERY disappointed in you three.” Warmth stated. “What went through your minds as you left your stations? You know this type of action deserves punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Lieutenant, this was Bastette’s idea.” Krashna mentioned. “I wasn’t even aware of-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Warmth replied, before his eyes set onto Bastette, who gulped. “It’s true, sir. I organized this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Then Trinity will receive the punishment.” Warmth stated, and she felt her blood run cold as Bastette’s eyes widened. “S-sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never learn from your punishments, so we’re trying a different method. Maybe this one will stick. Twenty lashes. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity felt sick as she glanced from Krashna’s smug expression to Bastette’s horrified gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was roaring as Krashna held a disembodied head in his right hand by its hair, his body covered in blood. Trinity clapped and cheered along with them for Krashna’s victory, even if the sight was something that made her stomach uncomfortably churn like a clothing dryer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced from the seat she stood at toward Bastette, or by her new name ‘Trickster’, as she clapped from the Lieutenant’s booth directly beneath the Leader’s viewing stand. Her gaze wandered up to see her father and the other two leaders, shrouded in shade, mostly unmoving outside of Nikolai shouting in Russian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the cheering had subsided, and Krashna was named as a new lieutenant, Trinity found herself rushing down to the arena entrance to congratulate her now 12-year-old friend on his accomplishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, as she watched him approach, he didn’t seem to notice her, staring straight forward, smiling proudly. She brushed it off, calling his name. “Good job, Krashna! I never doubted you for a minute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he looked at her, and his eyes showed a look of disgust that took her aback. “You’d be a fool to think otherwise. Out of my way, I have more important people to talk to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself blinking as he strode calmly past her, not even giving her a second glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bastette found her later in the bunks, staring blankly at the book she’d been reading, her eyes skimming over the same line again and again, mind not even registering the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Bastette greeted, peering up at Trinity from her top-bunk position. “Hey…” She replied, closing the book and turning her head to look at her best friend, who put a comforting hand on her arm. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Came Trinity’s reply. “Krashna doesn’t want anything to do with me. It’s like- like he thinks I’m trash or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well listen up.” Trickster immediately said. “You’re not trash. If he thinks that, then he’s losing the companionship of the BEST girl in the world.” She smiled, raising her hand to wipe a silent tear from Trinity’s cheek. “He’ll come crawling back when he sees what he’s missing, you’ll see. But don’t worry, bestie. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity gave her a small smile, turning onto her side to look at her best friend. “You promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise. Wherever you go, I go. Now get down here so I can hug you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity let out a giggle, before complying as she slid off the bunk, practically landing in Bastette’s arms as they wrapped around her. “Love you, Trin. Always will.” She said softly as Trinity held onto her a little tighter. “I love you too, ‘Trixie’. Always will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though deep down… perhaps she wanted more than love. She wasn’t sure of her feelings, but a part of her wanted to…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trixie?” Bastette asked, pulling slightly away from Magnum, who blushed lightly. “Sounds better than ‘Trickster’. I mean, uh… at least I think so. Is that okay?” She asked, blushing even harder after seeing how close her face was to Bastette’s, who only smiled before hugging her again. “I love it. We’ll come up with a cute nickname for your title when you get it, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trinity felt a sense of glowing pride as she rose to her feet, accepting the title, looking up past Leader Maverin, toward her father who stood behind him alongside Leader Nikolai. She couldn’t see his face, as it was shrouded in darkness like usual. She hated that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her excitement dissipate as he turned, and walked out of the room without a word, followed by the other Leaders. Usually the newly titled Lieutenant would follow them out, but she was rooted to the spot, staring as the door closed behind Maverin, and her pride deflated like a balloon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chin up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum glanced to her left as Trixie approached her, offering an encouraging smile. “He’s proud of you. Guess what, I am too, ‘Mags’.” With the delivery of the new nickname, she winked, and Magnum couldn’t hold in a small laugh. “Cute enough for you?” She asked, and Magnum gave her a small smile, brushing a strand of hot pink hair from her face. “Yeah. Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her best friend led her out, quickly improving her spirits by taking her to play some pinball in the game room, before they made their way to the front entrance, where Trinity stared at the door. “So… I can just… go of my own free will now, right?” She asked. “Yes ma’am. Any places you wanna head to first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many. Magnum thought of all the possible options, places she’d heard of, maybe even that pool again, though it was cold and snowy right now so maybe when summer came. “Hm…” She pondered. “You have any haunts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s this male strip club I’ve been to once or twice.” Trixie admitted with a shrug. “Abs like you wouldn’t believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum shrugged at this, biting her cheek. “Eh… not really into that.” She replied. “Maybe uh… just somewhere fun? Where we can… hang out?” She asked, and this time, Trixie hummed as she thought, before her face lit up. “Oh, I got just the thing. It’s this cute little- you’ll see when we get there. You’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out to be putt putt golf, the course weaving and winding in a small area through several holes and obstacle courses. She’d heard Trixie talk about these before, and now that she was here for herself, she really wanted to try it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the girls paid for their turns, getting a couple clubs and golf balls before they started. Both of them were fairly terrible at it, but they still had fun, even as their numbers reached into the high hundreds before they turned in their equipment and left the course behind, walking along the sidewalk in their giant coats, fog drifting from their lips as the starks twinkled overhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d be able to do this.” Magnum admitted after they walked in silence for a bit. “Just be out here without worrying about getting caught. It’s like I’m finally free. Just like we used to talk about, remember? Superheroes… I was ‘Cowgirl Photon’ and you were ‘Super Eyes’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Trixie let out a snort of laughter. “Okay, looking back on it I wasn’t creative at names.” She giggled, to which Magnum lightly bumped her shoulder. “It’s cute, Super Eyes. Shall we fight crime tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trixie shook her head, still giggling, before it died out and she looked up at the stars. “Yeah, I remember.” She spoke after a minute. “We’d run away together, start a life in the woods, live among the fairies and unicorns.” She smiled as she reminisced. “Sucks that fairies and unicorns aren’t real though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as you know.” Magnum smirked. “I plan to discover them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? How’re you gonna do that?” Trixie asked, nudging playfully into Magnum, who nudged her back. “Can’t go spilling my secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” Trickster put an arm around Magnum’s shoulder as they walked, making their way back into the city as they went. Once they reached a corner, they came to a stop as Trickster pulled out her phone. “Let me call an uber or something. It’s a long walk back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uber? You mean Taxi?” Magnum asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, ubers are different. Besides, we got lucky with that Taxi. They’re usually not around these parts at night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After calling the uber, they leaned against the wall, standing idly side-by-side as they waited, silently competing with each other to make fog rings with their mouths, but finding it impossible to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you can only do it with smoke.” Trixie shrugged after a while. They returned to silence, before Magnum pursed her lips, staring up into the night sky, wanting this moment to last forever, before she moved fluidly, turning her gaze on Trickster, who could feel her body shift and turned to look at her, grinning. “Nice night, huh?” She asked, and before either were even sure of what was happening, Magnum found her lips wrapping around her best friend’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment held as she leaned into her, and for a second, she feared that she’ be pushed away- that is, until the kiss was returned, and she could feel Trixie’s arms slowly wrap around her toward her back, pulling her closer, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over too soon. Magnum found herself breathing like she’d just run a marathon, staring blankly forward with a look of bliss before she realized Trixie had turned away from her. Shaking her head slightly, Magnum blinked, once again feeling that fear of rejection rise in her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She cleared her throat. “I-I’m… sorry, Trixie, I don’t… I d-don’t…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, feeling herself shiver despite the warmth in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared fearfully at the back of Trixie’s head, before she slowly turned to look at her, appearing just as fearful as she was feeling. “Mag…” She breathed, and Magnum felt her breath hitch at the way her name had been spoken, though any growing excitement was cut off as Trickster continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t… Mag…” She said. “You know that. And your dad… we… it wouldn’t…” She gulped, searching Magnum’s eyes for a moment, who did the same, before Trixie looked away. “Let’s pretend this… didn’t happen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnum felt her stomach plummet, and looked back to the road, pursing her lips. “Probably… f-for the best…” She nodded slowly and frigidly as a car rounded the corner, pulling up to them. “It’s our ride. Come on.” Trixie nudged her playfully, and Magnum got the message that what had just happened… was now fiction as far as Trixie was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that stung, but… at least it wasn’t worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she climbed into the car after Trixie, and they returned to HQ to begin assuming their responsibilities, but one thing was certain. Trixie could pretend it hadn’t happened, but Magnum? She’d be dreaming about it every night from now on, she was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>They were best friends, and that’s probably what they’d always be. But she still wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than best friends, even still… she was happy just to be her friend. Best friends forever, and that promise wouldn’t break.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spear of Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young Undyne works to become Captain of the Royal Guard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A tall figure loomed over an echo flower, its bioluminescent light glowing up his front, though he was a mere shadow from behind. He wore a white t-shirt over his body of green-blue scales, with ripped jeans and leather boots to match. His head was shaved bald, but a thin line of violet hair could be made out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stroking his chin as he stared at the echo flower, which was unusually silent. He nudged it with his boot to no effect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, he crouched down, leaning closer to the flower, curious now. It was as he’d expected. The last voice to speak to it had been whispering. Barely audible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made out two words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Behind you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a spin, a cyan katana emerged out of thin air, pulsing with energy as he knocked a similarly-colored arrow out of the air that had nearly collided with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow was vaporized as a much smaller figure charged at him, holding the same weapon he had in her hands as she moved forward with intent. His blade met hers nearly effortlessly, but he was forced to block several more times for her timed strikes, before performing a parry and striking back. He wasn’t surprised when she matched his speed and tenacity perfectly, but surprise did rise in him when she angled her katana to the side, before knocking it out of his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His katana vanished into nothing before it even hit the ground as he smiled down at the girl, who was now pointing her katana at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, Undyne.” He commented. “At this rate, you might even pass me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne’s katana disappeared as she returned his smile, though hers was much wider, baring her fangs in full. “Think I got what it takes to be Captain?” She asked. At this, he chuckled. “Not yet.” He admitted, and her face fell, prompting him to continue. “Yet, Undyne. Keep training, and you just might.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two began to walk away from the echo flower, deeper into the darker parts of the cave- though that was hardly an issue for them. Their golden eyes shone in the dark like small lamps, and from their perspective, they could see quite clearly even in the pitch black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t like using the sword.” Undyne stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katana.” Her father corrected. “Whatever.” The girl shrugged. “I’m good with it but I hate how it feels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been using katanas since before Flouis Dhelaron was Captain.” Her father stated. “It’s tradition.” At this, Undyne fell silent. Her father was very serious about the tradition of the Dhelaron family, which dated back for as long as there was history. They were named after the first aquatic monster, who was revered as a God to monsterkind, alongside others like Arachne, Orion, and Guija, just to name a few.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dhelaron district came into view, a neighborhood of houses, some built on the stone of the caves, a few others integrated into the deep pools of water that dotted the Glowing Cavern, which this province was named due to the hue along the walls left by the echo flowers that stretched its length. The Snowy Forest was too cold for the flowers to thrive, and the Crimson Cavern was too hot. Then there were the cities at either end of the Underground where… well, one she’d never visited, and the other was too industrial for plantlife like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She preferred it out here. It was peaceful. Quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they approached their home, a uniquely designed abode in the shape of a monstrous fish face, they entered to find it empty save for the table, piano, the usual. Her father let out a sigh, before calling; “Ravin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response. He shook his head. “He’s probably out talking with the Puzzle Master again.” He stated. “Sometimes I swear that boy has more interest in puzzles than battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t a secret at all. Ravin Dhelaron was a gentle soul, rare for somewhere born of the Dhelaron family. He liked puzzles, especially crosswords, and would often stuff himself into a book. Her father hated it, and while Undyne certainly didn’t understand her brother’s interest in it all… she still made an effort to join him in his endeavors from time to time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, she was terrible at puzzles by herself, but with him directing her, she could often create some great puzzles, plus her strength came in handy. She could push large boulders for him, whereas he could hardly arm wrestle a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzles were something most monsters had an affinity toward, though the Dhelaron’s were usually the exception. They were bred for combat, and lived by it. Without it, they were pretty much useless. At least that’s what her father always said. He also told her tales of another race of monsters that they had once been both rivals to, as well as partners. The Skeletons, which had apparently been all wiped out in the Great War, and usually made up the bulk of the Royal Guard. Without them around any longer, the Fish Monsters had to step up and fill the absence, but now their numbers were diminishing, and with mom gone…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne shoved those thoughts away. It still hurt to think about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Undyne turned her gaze upon the piano, a gift from her mother years ago, who had been a pianist herself. It was old, dusty, and falling apart, not to mention some keys stuck while others played the wrong note, but Undyne still tried to learn through it anyway. In a way, it was how she could honor her mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind collecting your brother?” Her father asked, to which the young Undyne crossed her arms and pouted. “I did last time. It’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her dad let out a groan. “Alright, fine. Remind me not to make agreements with you again.” With that, he turned and made his way out, leaving Undyne to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly customary for younger siblings in the family to aim for the mantle of ‘Captain of the Royal Guard’, but Undyne had the heart for it, alongside the strength, wit, and will. Or so she thought, at least. She trained with her father, who was the current Captain, but she knew he wasn’t teaching her everything. Not yet at least. What she really wanted to do was go directly to the King himself. Prove to him that she was capable of it. Break the tradition. She knew her brother didn’t want to be Captain, and she did. It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...too perfect. Undyne glanced out the window to see her dad wasn’t around, before she immediately opened the door and dashed off, simply a blur to most eyes. Was this probably stupid? Was this spontaneous? Yes. Yes it probably was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which is exactly why it felt right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KING ASGORE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was somewhat startled by the shrill voice behind him, and felt dread weigh on his heart as he slowly turned, expecting- not what he saw. He was relieved to see it was a monster child, Jariah’s daughter if he recalled correctly. He hadn’t seen her in a few years, not since she was born.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked as feisty as her father had in his youth. “Yes?” He hummed, appearing more concerned than intimidated, as Undyne had been hoping for. She paused, forgetting the entire speech she’d planned on the way over, before she finally broke it down to two words; “FIGHT ME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king raised a brow at this, staring at her for a moment, before he smiled. “Okie dokie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This put her off again, his reactions being nothing like she’d expected. Shrugging it off, she charged forward with a sword, attempting to slash at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king stepped to the side, avoiding her move entirely. He didn’t even remove his cloak for battle, simply wearing it snugly over his body. She wasted no time in charging forward again, stabbing forward this time and hitting nothing as the king merely stepped to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne let out a frustrated yell as she began to wildly swing at Asgore, who calmly stepped out of the way of every single one of her attacks until she had to stop, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… why aren’t you fighting back!?” She demanded, feeling her face flush. This was so embarrassing. The king hadn’t raised a finger against her and was still winning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I?” He asked. “YES!” Undyne barked, charging forward and exhausting herself more with fruitless attacks until she collapsed to the floor, chest heaving, her weapon disappearing as she started to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore knelt down beside her, before he plopped down onto his rear, crossing his legs. “There’s no need to cry.” He assured her warmly, patting her comfortingly on the back. “If it makes you feel any better, your form is very wonderful. Much better than your father when he was your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a chuckle at this, looking up at the king. “R-really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore laughed. “Really. He was always tripping over his own feet every other second. But that didn’t stop him. He trained and trained until he was the best he could be. You could do that too, you know. You might have been unable to land a hit on me today, but if you train more, that can change.” He paused, appearing thoughtful for a moment. “Your father has been training you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Undyne nodded. “Mainly because my brother doesn’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright. Combat isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Speaking of, would you like some?” Asgore asked, his smile kind and genuine. Undyne stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Ew. Isn’t tea just leaves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly. But you haven’t had </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>tea.” He chortled as he rose back to his feet, offering her a hand. “I can see that fire in your eyes. You love battle, do you not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a nod, to which Asgore led her out of his throne room, heading toward another part of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchens they entered put Undyne’s entire house to shame in size, and Asgore immediately busied himself with a tea kettle. “I understand the traditions in your family, but if your brother doesn’t wish to be the next Captain, then that is his decision. Your father will come to terms with it in time. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious about it, however…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He once again paused, pouring a couple of drinks before adding sugar to them. “Your father’s first teacher was Gerson Boom. I’m sure you’ve heard of him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Undyne’s golden eyes shone with excitement. “The Hammer of Justice!” She confirmed, to which Asgore nodded in satisfaction before handing her a cup of tea. “He was Captain of the Royal Guard during my own father’s reign as King. It wasn’t until he retired and your great grandfather, Flouis, replaced him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne listened as she took a sip of the tea, surprised to find that it was exploding with flavor, and the warmth of it wasn’t scalding in the slightest, instead warming her insides with a small, single gulp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” She exclaimed, now staring at the drink in wonder. “I love tea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might.” Asgore chuckled. “Gerson is a good teacher. He taught me, Flouis, and your father. If you wish to make the next step in your training, it would be wise to go to him. His teachings are some of the most important, though a little unorthodox in regards to actual combat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, the door into the kitchen suddenly flung open and in limped a huffing Jariah, sweat beading on his forehead. “Undyne.” He looked sternly toward his daughter, who quickly lowered her gaze to the floor. She felt bad, especially seeing his limp, something given to him by a human that had never fully recovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, your highness, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it was no trouble.” Asgore grinned. “I was just suggesting she go see Gerson for more training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For more…” At this, Undyne’s father stopped, appearing confused. “It seems your father and I have some things to discuss.” Asgore told Undyne. “You should go find Gerson. Good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d heard a lot about Gerson from her father. The old turtle hermit was a master of all known martial arts, one of the wisest and most knowledgeable people in the world, but also a weirdo with dry, sarcastic humor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally found him, he was doing something she hadn’t been expecting. She’d expected to find him shattering walls with his bare fist during some training exercise, but instead, he was sitting at the edge of a stream, dipping his feet into it, listening to the steady drip of water off of stalactites onto the cavern’s stone floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she approached him, frowning. He made no move as she neared, and by the time she was a few feet away, she cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly turned his head to look at her, one eye squinting somewhat scrutinizingly. “Eh? You lost?” He asked. “No.” She replied immediately. “Asgore told me to find you to make you train me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me? Fluffybuns told you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne was put off by the nickname, opening her mouth to reply before pausing, at which Gerson let out a cackle. “I haven’t talked to Asgore in years.” He stated. “He and I aren’t on the best of terms right now. Why should I train you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because.” Undyne answered. “I’m going to be the next Captain of the Royal Guard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Gerson’s eye looked her up and down judgmentally. “You’re the younger one, huh? Dhelaron family breaking tradition?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a simple nod. “My brother likes puzzles, I like battle. I deserve this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entitled, eh?” Gerson let out a dry chuckle. “Alright then, hit me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne, eager to prove herself, didn’t need to be told twice. She moved forward, conjuring her sword, and slashed at Gerson, who merely scooted to the side, avoiding her slash before he stood and took a single step back, dodging her next attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see where this was going, especially as the old monster dodged her next dozen attacks with ease, leaving her feeling even more humiliated than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t even land a hit on me?” Gerson shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Come back tomorrow and try again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s what she did. Day after day, she returned to Gerson, attempting to land a hit on him and never succeeding. Not once did he retaliate or block. Just like Asgore, he effortlessly dodged every single attack she made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had her doubting herself and her abilities for the first time. Where her father had praised her, Gerson did not. Instead, he mocked her. Her form, her magic, her speed, all of it. It angered her, but after a while, she started to believe it. What if she really didn’t have what it took to be Captain of the Royal Guard? So after weeks of trying to land a hit on Gerson, she simply didn’t show up one day, which didn’t go unnoticed by her father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re usually out the door by now.” He commented, cooking breakfast. She grumbled an inaudible response, to which he raised a brow. “Gerson’s got you trying to hit him still?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m giving up.” She immediately replied. “I can’t hit him. I’ll never be able to, and he’s right. I don’t have what it takes to be Captain of the Royal Guard, let alone a warrior.” She buried her face into her arms as her brother beside her stopped chewing to stare at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father was taken aback by this as well, and cleared his throat. “Undyne. Have you considered… strategies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Undyne slightly lifted her head. “...no…” She admitted. Jariah nodded. “I know that many battles require speed, and the headstrong attitude you have, but Gerson isn’t an ordinary opponent. He’s tricky and manipulative. Try… looking at it from a different angle. Use magic, you don’t have to attack him personally all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne took it to heart. She opted to give this one last chance. To try a different strategy than her own, which clearly wasn’t working in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” Gerson commented as she approached him near the mouth of a cave a few minutes later. “Enough talk.” She barked in reply. Immediately, she charged forward with a slash, to which Gerson dodged as he shook his head. “Some skulls are thick, but yours takes the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silenced as an arrow struck the back of his shell, knocking him forward and off balance for Undyne to place her sword against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, he gave her a look of interest. “I retract my last statement.” He grinned. “I was hoping you’d try something else eventually. What was it you hit my back with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She conjured one of the arrows in her hand, to which he stared at. “Hm… summon a larger one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Undyne complied, summoning one double its size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did so again, forming an arrow double her own height, to which Gerson nodded. “Use that.” he told her. “Why?” She found herself asking. “You struggle with the katana.” Was his answer. “Your form is restricted and you’re stiff. Uncomfortable. Arrows are easy to summon, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, so he continued; “What you have now is a spear. Advanced movement, easier summoning… I believe that’s your weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she stared at the spear in wonder before grabbing it. He was right, something felt proper about this. She could hold it from any angle but one of the tips. This just felt… right. There was no better way to describe it. “Every Captain of the Royal Guard is a dealer of justice. I was the Hammer of Justice. Your father is the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katana </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Justice.” Gerson explained, seeming a little distasteful of her father’s title. “I told him ‘sword’ sounds better than ‘katana’ but he was really adamant. But for you? Spear of Justice rolls off the tongue a lot better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze returned to Gerson. “When do I start training?” She asked. “Start? You mean when do you continue.” The old turtle corrected. “We started weeks ago. Now that you’ve passed your first test, we can move on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For years, she trained under Gerson. She perfected her art and craft, but there came a day where Gerson told her he couldn’t teach her anything else. So he sent her off to Asgore, who continued her training himself. Then the disease struck, known as ‘Fallen Down’. Her brother and her father succumbed to it, alongside countless other monsters. They died, and she was left completely alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore continued her training, only because she insisted he did. He had wanted to give her time off to mourn, but this was the only way she knew how. Work out the grief. Then came the day where she received congratulations. Asgore anointed her as the Captain of the Royal Guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had presumably led her to this moment, staring down at the form of a human child who was approaching an echo flower curiously. The adult Undyne rolled her shoulders for a moment, getting ready, her heavy armor felt practically weightless on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child bent down to the echo flower to hear what it had to say, giving the human two quiet words;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Behind you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "The Fifth Fallen"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SOUL of Kindness journeys through the Underground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was by far his greatest virtue. Armed with his kind heart, a frying pan to cook excellent meals, and an apron to keep his front clean, Klaus Becker had progressed through the underground in a way quite unlike any human before him. Opposed to needing to be escorted through, or protected by certain monsters until brought to King Asgore, he had simply shown his immense kindness in the only way he knew how to; through cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the Ruins he had traversed, and while he was unaware of how desolate it may have seemed to the previous children, to him he had met many monsters. The obvious Froggit, Whimsun, and Vegetoid (though he only learned of their existence when he’d nearly picked one for a stew. It had taken many profuse apologies to get it to calm down), but he had also met the lonely widow within as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sense a great sorrow inside of her that prompted him to try and cheer her up by simply cooking her a nice meal. To his surprise, she was skilled with a stove as well, and they wound up having a fun cook-off together. She’d commented on his extraordinary kindness, but had been apprehensive when he’d expressed a desire to move on. Eventually, she relented, packing him a bag with all the goods they’d baked and asked him to spread his kindness through the underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he had done just that. Through the snowy forests he’d trekked, encountering a whole slew of dog monsters, all of which he’d befriended through food and a few simple games of catch. Past them, he’d moved on through Snowdin and shared his cuisine. Whereas the lonely widow had recognized him as a human immediately, most of the monsters elsewhere didn’t seem to realize he was human. Perhaps they’d never seen one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond Snowdin, his path led through the great glowing caverns, where he encountered his first conflict. Flouis Dhelaron, Captain of the Royal Guard. He was an elderly monster with a spring in his step, and seemed to really hate humans, recognizing Klaus immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d refused to be escorted directly to the capital, his goal the lonely widow having given him still in his mind, Flouis had attacked. Their battle raged on, but his kindness eventually broke through, and Flouis relented, allowing him to progress beyond and into the Hotlands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, he’d met the Doctor who seemed even more intimidating than Flouis. Just like the Captain, the Doctor offered to bring him to the capital, but hadn’t attacked when Klaus had declined this. Instead, he offered directions, before retreating into his lab, not accepting the goods offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had moved forward, steadfast and confident that the lonely widow’s request would be fulfilled. He was nearing the capital, and had shown such kindness to the monsters underground. She had warned him of their hatred toward humanity, so perhaps he could change their mind. She seemed to think he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His journey took him through the remainder of Hotlands, alongside a town on the edge of the capital known as ‘Warmville’. It was somewhat silly how simple all the names were down here, but he found it incredibly charming. He had fed and befriended the monsters here as well, until moving upon the capital to find that it was far more populated than even Purple Home, where the lonely widow had lived. This would require far more food than he had left, so he did the only logical thing there was to do. He found the nearest shop, and offered to cook new and exquisite meals. The store owner, a large and wide golden reptile, had been skeptical before allowing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took no time at all for the store’s popularity to explode as the underground was introduced to human cuisine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been offered to work full time at the restaurant, and it was an extremely tempting offer, though his mind traveled back through his journey. He’d been warned of King Asgore by the lonely widow. The Captain had desired to take him there and even battled him for it, the Doctor too wishing to deliver him. He knew he was fated to meet this King soon, and he even glimpsed his majestic castle on his walk through town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was forced to decline the monster’s offer, instead telling him that there was one last person he had to show his kindness to. Taking what remained of the goods he and the widow had made together, he made his way into the King’s castle. The halls were of a polished stone, carpets of regal purples, stitched with golden threads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the rest of the underground, this place seemed strangely deserted, though somehow (perhaps by fate) he found his way through, directly to the throne room to find it was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful flowers lined the entire floor as sunlight seeped in through holes in the ceiling. This was clearly close to the exit to the surface, and he knew deep down that his journey was almost finished. Just one last monster to show kindness to. One last monster to befriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was filled with a strange anticipation as he gazed about the throne room, searching for the king yet finding nobody. His great throne sat in the center of the room, though a second was seated in the corner, draped in a white linen cloth. Something had happened to his queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, in little time, he met the King. The largest monster he’d ever seen, with shoulders broader than the kid was tall. Much broader. Great horns rose from his forehead, blonde hair situated beneath a regal crown, a purple robe draped over his body as his eyes locked against the human’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face registered recognition, though not surprise. Perhaps he had been told of the human’s arrival by the Captain, or the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face held a great sorrow, just like the lonely widow, and it connected who the queen was in an instant. King Asgore was silent as he stood at the entrance, appearing to be unsure of what to say, so Klaus took the initiative, taking a brave step forward, and opening his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have gifts for you, your highness.” He offered, procuring a great chocolate cake from the bag. The King stared at it for a moment, and somehow, his eyes seemed to grow even sadder, and he finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loved chocolate.” He stated, staring up through one of the holes in the ceiling to gaze upon the blue sky, what little of it he could see. “I often wonder if she would be content with my actions, or if she…” His voice trailed off. “Regardless of it, my children are gone, taken from me in the cruellest way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes once again returned to the human before him. “You’re kind, but… unfortunately I cannot back out on my declaration.” His shoulders sagged as his voice grew heavy, burdened with choice and consequence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Klaus returned the cake to his bag, brow creasing in worry. What was going to happen? He’d been warned of the King, but he had no clue as to why. It seemed he was about to find out as the King strode past him, violet robes brushing against the flowers as he walked. “Please, come with me.” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus complied, following the King past a door at the back of the throne room into a small dark cave with no light to see outside of the light streaming in from the throne room. Asgore stood at the other end of the cave, at another mouth that led somewhere else, his eyes staring at Klaus in… was it fear? Anger? Grief?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore seemed unable to say anything as the boy approached, before he cleared his throat. “Just through this doorway.” He stated, and proceeded through, followed by the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other side brought wonders and tricks of the eye as the room seemed to breathe, dull colors of greys, whites, and blacks echoing along in what looked to be a mysterious abyss. So close he could touch it, yet so far he’d never reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The abyss seemed to let out a long sigh, before drawing in a quiet breath, and repeating the process, almost as though it were alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the barrier.” Asgore stated. “This is what keeps us trapped underground. To break it, we need seven human SOULs.” His gaze fell as the air grew tense around them. The ground seemed to open, making way for seven glass containers that rose from it. Inside three sat other colored SOULs. Cyan, Orange, and Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they had three, and it wasn’t hard for Klaus to deduce that the King was planning to take his as a fourth, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his mouth go dry as his throat tightened painfully. He had shown kindness to every monster he’d met, but could his kindness prevail? Could he show the King a different perspective, even if his goals were for the good of his people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle engaged, and he barely had time to register it as he instinctively stumbled away from the tip of a glowing trident that otherwise would have pierced him through. Scrambling to his feet, he tried to think of something to say as Asgore pulled his trident back, but nothing came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus was forced to try another dodge as several balls of fire were hurled his way. All in all, dodging these attacks was relatively easy, but a look at the King showed his hands slightly trembling, his face shrouded in darkness, but not for the effect of intimidation… but in shame. He didn’t want to do this, but he did it because he believed he had to. That he had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So was he holding back? Was he seeing just a fraction of what the King was capable of? It seemed that way, as the next attack was far more complex, either side of the barrier erupting in intense flames that waved violently away, trapping the boy onto a linear path as a torrent of fireballs began to be flung his way, appearing in the air around Asgore before launching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This quickly became overwhelming for the boy, even more so than his battle with Flouis. He wasn’t being given the time to try and appeal to the good side of Asgore, forced to continuously dodge increasingly violent and complex attacks, his stamina draining quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wished he’d spent a little more time running instead of cooking, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire singed his elbows as he moved around more of the fireballs, desperately trying to keep up with Asgore’s attacks as they grew faster and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the torrent subsided, it was replaced by a spinning circle of fireballs that enclosed around the boy from all angles. All hope seemed lost, but- there was a pattern to these spherical rings that surrounded him. Small gaps within each layer that closed in on his way. Gaps that he could leap through if he was fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this intentional? Was Asgore giving him chances to… survive? Assuming as much, Klaus leaped through the initial gap, brushing against the wall of flames as it seared his arm. He let out a cry of pain as he hit the ground, struggling to his feet to jump through the next hole, having to search for it first- and he found it. With another jump, he was through, this time managing to prevent any further injuries to find a third layer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing was heavy as he struggled back to his feet to get through this next hurdle, tears stinging the corners of his eyes in pain and fear as he struggled through the next hole, barely making it through, his other arm slipping through the wall, making his skin blister and burn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled up, swaying on his feet to find that the layers were gone. He’d made it through this attack, and his hazy eyes focused on the massive form of Asgore at the other end of the path that was surrounded by raging fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… want to…” He breathed out, but his words fell on deaf ears as Asgore raised his trident high into the air, pulling his face from the shadows to show it, tears running down his cheeks as his eyes seemed wide with terror. Terror at his own actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of the trident began to glow brightly, before a flurry of fire began to burst from it, spinning wildly toward the human, filling his entire vision with hundreds of the fireballs as they screamed toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the strength to try and dodge those, or take the damage. It was at this moment that Klaus realized he had lost. He had failed to do good by the Queen’s wish. To spread that kindness underground. The fearful King would reassert his influence over the underground. They would never know that a human had been the one to do what he had done. To befriend the people there, share his talents, let them know that humanity wasn’t what they thought it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know their story. He didn’t know why they hated humans, why they’d been trapped underground… he just hoped he’d been able to make a difference, even now as he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by Asgore’s ceaseless attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slugged by a ball of fire directly into his chest, Klaus tumbled to the ground, feebly trying to rise up, his arms shaking horribly, before he failed, falling back to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faintly, his eyes searched out Asgore as the flames died around them, and soon, any evidence of their fight had vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore’s eyes were conflicted as he stared at the child before him- and his trident vanished, his gaze falling. “I cannot.” He let out, his voice strained. “I cannot kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus was surprised as he stared at Asgore, who fell to his knees in an unearned defeat, his hands limp at his side as more tears dampened his furry cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the boy tried to push himself up, arms still shaking terribly, but he managed, fueled by his own willpower as he pushed his body up, beginning to climb to his feet ever-so-slowly as the King wept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag the Queen had given him was singed, but still held its contents as Klaus stumbled toward the King, and pulled out the chocolate cake from earlier, weakly offering it to the King with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the world vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore watched in shocked horror as the boy before him’s head violently snapped to the left, resounding with a loud crack before his body fell limp to the ground, a short flash of blue having accompanied this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathless and speechless as he stared at the boy, before pulling him into his arms, gently trying to wake him in vain. He was dead, but how? How had he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore looked up to see Dr. Gaster standing at the entrance, hands tucked behind his back as per usual, his gaze stern, devoid of emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you do this?” Asgore demanded, climbing to his feet, still cradling the boy. “I did.” Gaster replied simply, gaze lowering slightly to look upon the body. “You made a promise, Asgore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never promised to do this.” The King spat in reply, glaring at his best friend. “I never thought I’d have to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaster didn’t immediately reply as he calmly strode into the room, gaze now piercing into Asgore. “‘Take the SOULs of any who fall here’. This was what you said.” He reminded, waving his hand regally in the air, the boy’s emerald-green SOUL tearing out of his body and began to hover beside the doctor. “If you’re not strong enough to follow through, then I will have to pick up your slack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore clenched his teeth, at a loss for words for the moment, staring at the doctor with a mixture of confusion and anger. When he said nothing, Gaster turned on his heel. “Dispose of the body however you see fit. I will handle the SOUL.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could exit the room, however, a wall of fire erupted at the exit, making the doctor pause, before his gaze slowly returned to the king. “You don’t want to do this Asgore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” The king of monsters gave a slight nod, staring down at the body he cradled. “I don’t want to do any of this. Each of these children… they remind me so much of her.” His eyes drifted to the chocolate cake the boy had dropped when Gaster had killed him. “She used to love chocolate.” He repeated quietly, closing his eyes, but his moment of grief was broken by the doctor, whose voice was raised beyond its usual level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one to have lost people, Dreemurr.” He stated, tone almost as dark as his eyes, which had lost their usual light. “You allowed your family to fall apart. I was forced to watch as mine were slaughtered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore seemed about to retort, eyes flaring in rage at the mention of his family, before he halted, and the fire died. Not just in his eyes, but at the entrance behind Gaster. “Are we done here?” Gaster asked, and Asgore gave a slight nod. “Y-yes… Yes, I think… we are…” He sighed, before rising to his feet. “Take the body, please.” He added, not looking Gaster in the eye. “I’m sorry, old friend, I… forgot our goals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is well, your majesty.” Gaster gave a nod, flicking his wrist again, the body moving to hover beside its SOUL as Gaster finally left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore stared at the ground for several long moments, before his gaze turned toward the breathing barrier behind him, gaze unable to penetrate its eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had he become?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would anybody be able to stop him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he ever be able to see his Toriel again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These thoughts tore away at his mind, just as they had for the last three hundred years. Four children is what he’d killed now, and… well… he’d never killed before them. Even in the war, he’d made a point as to only incapacitate those he fought. Never kill. Even King Derek had received that same treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he really fallen so far?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he a monster?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Descend"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peer into the mind of The Father, Jonathan Obaseki, for his one-off short story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“With the sun to guide us, we wipe out the darkness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan stood at attention, staring up at the Messiah Leaders. Leaders Maverin, Adjunir, and the recently appointed Nikolai before he opened his mouth to speak with the chorus of hundreds around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We grind our enemies to dust.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the blood of those who came before us, we uphold the laws of old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maverin had spoken first, now this time, it was Adjunir who delivered the line. The Leader induction ceremony was something Jonathan hadn’t experienced, but always felt as though he would in time. The Leaders valued him, but with the passing of Leader Juna, he had missed his opportunity. Nikolai had been chosen above him. This was fine, of course. Everyone knew Adjunir was the next to go, and when she was gone, Jonathan would get her place as the head of the triumvirate. He spoke along with the Messiah’s chorus;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We crush those who stand against us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With the world as our witness, we save the undeserving from damnation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikolai delivered the line in his broken English. Jonathan had half-expected it to just be said in Russian, but perhaps the other two had forced him to learn this bit of English to follow the traditions of the Messiah. Now they’d all have to learn Russian with him at the helm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We fight until our dying breath.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is the way of the Messiah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three leaders delivered this line, and silence befell the great hall. The ceiling rose a hundred feet into the air, flags hung on either side of the wall, the massive balcony where the leaders stood was now vacated as the ceremony completed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Messiah remained at attention below, before they relaxed and talk began to break out among them. “Sucks you missed out on getting that position.” A voice behind him spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan turned to see his fellow Lieutenant, “Songbird”, grinning at him. She had white hair with crimson highlights, shoulder length and curly. Her skin was olive, and her eyes were grey. She and him had been rivals for as long as he could remember. Well… their entire lives, really. They’d both been born into the Messiah. His parents were dead by now, but she still had her mother, who was the recently passed Leader Juna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Messiah was a hierarchy. Despite anybody having a shot at becoming a Lieutenant or even a leader, it was usually delegated out through bloodlines. This was especially prevalent with Leader Maverin, who was the sixth in a long line of fathers and sons that had taken up the mantle of a Messiah Leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” Jonathan replied. “What was it you told me? Oh, right. ‘With momma gone, that position is as good as mine’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Songbird rolled her eyes. “I’ll still be a leader, give it time, Sweep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweep. The title Jonathan had been given upon completing his first mission after becoming a Lieutenant. It sounded lame, unassuming, if one didn’t understand the context- even then, he disliked it. He had been named as such for his ability to ‘sweep the floor with his enemies corpses’, which was true enough in both a metaphorical and literal sense, but that didn’t change the fact that the name itself was… pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without sharing any more words, he and Songbird left the great hall behind, alongside most of the Messiah. They were given a wide berth by the casual grunt, of course. Becoming a Lieutenant was no easy feat, and deserved a modicum of fear and respect. Until recently, Nikolai had been known as ‘Wendigo’ for his ability to rip his enemies to shreds in seconds. He was hands-down the most gruesome of the Messiah Jonathan had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Songbird had been given her name for unorthodox reasons. She used music to lure her victims in, or sounds if music wasn’t fitting enough. He felt he had been given the short end of the stick here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, they returned to the usual cold, blank hallways of the Messiah complex beneath Voxis, headed for the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s that business thing you’re starting going?” Songbird asked. Jonathan grunted. “Would be better if I had a little more freedom. Hard to start a company with so little money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rob a bank?” Songbird suggested apathetically. She was usually like this. Apathetic. She didn’t care about anyone or anything. Never batted an eye when her mother passed. In fact, she seemed happier after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not many spent their time with her, and despite their rivalry, Jonathan also considered her his only friend. Some had even assumed they were exclusive, though that was far from the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure the Messiah already owns every bank in the city.” Jonathan replied as they entered the mess hall to find it was already jam packed. “Really wish they’d send some of these people to our outposts. It’s getting crammed here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that all our outposts were already overflowing with members.” Songbird replied with a shrug. “Either we need to start trimming fat, or start building some more bases.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t agree more as they got their food and made their way out of the mess hall, making their way for the Lieutenant quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the girl?” Songbird asked. The question Jonathan hadn’t been looking forward to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He shrugged. She looked at him quizzically. “Just fine? Fucked yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Jonathan rolled his eyes. “What are you, twelve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have.” She stated. “Nice. Wet your whistle and all that. Question;”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you talked about kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Jonathan fell silent. Truth was, he and Mary </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked about kids. A lot more frequently as of late, and the prospect both excited and terrified him. He knew the Messiah, what it was like… and he really didn’t want his future kid to be raised in a place like this. He didn’t want Mary associated with it, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, he wanted out. But that would be stupid. The Messiah was everywhere, and would catch him no matter where he fled to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing her conclusion, Songbird continued; “Boy or girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl.” Jonathan answered simply. “Mary wants a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” She asked, and he shrugged. “I dunno. Leaning toward neither.” At this, Songbird gave a simple nod as they arrived in the Lieutenants quarters, and settled themselves at the table. Due to Nikolai’s promotion, they were one Lieutenant short, and another would be found tomorrow after another familiar bloodbath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She still got no idea who you are?” Songbird asked, taking a bite out of a cucumber before frowning and setting aside to trade it for a carrot. “No.” He lied. Truth was, she did. And she wanted him out as much as he did. To run off together and build a life together. She just didn’t understand how impossible it was, and mistook his hesitance for loyalty to the cult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about something else?” He asked, slowly indulging in his salad. Songbird shrugged. “Nah. You’re boring, I’ll see ya.” With that, she stood up, carrot sticking out of her mouth as she left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was left to his thoughts, which were often to the back of his mind. Songbird was like that, always making him think about his problems. She liked to see him squirm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan looked up from between his legs to see Mary staring back at him, brows shifted in worry, accentuating her bright pink eyes that pierced into his own. Her jet black hair was damp and fell over her shoulders, smelling of lilac. He loved that smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… nothing.” He assured her, his eyes traveling from her face toward her swollen gut. He still found it so difficult to believe that he was going to be a father in as little as a month. The Messiah had yet to catch wind of his growing commitment to his life outside the cult, and he wanted to keep it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was terrified of the thought of them finding this out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Songbird give you shit again?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her facial expressions always put a smile on his face and she knew it. The littlest things, too, but he found it undeniably adorable. A grin tugged at his lips as his gaze returned to hers, and he shrugged. “Just the usual, nothing new. I… do think she’s getting suspicious, though. She keeps asking about a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same thing as ever. That we’re ‘thinking about it’.” Jonathan replied as he leaned back on the bed, slumping against the mattress and closing his eyes. He could feel Mary lay down beside him, feeling her soft hand find his own, larger one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have a chance to leave.” She reminded him, and he let out a strained sigh. “We’ve talked about this, Mary.” He stated. “They’d find us. They have operatives in every city from here to Brazil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we live in the mountains. We go to America.” She assured, and he grew more frustrated as she failed to grasp the power of the cult. He was immediately soothed, however, as her hand left his own and rose to his face, softly stroking along his cheek as she repositioned herself, leaning her head against his chest. “Colorado sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, instead closing his eyes and focusing on her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words of the Leader Adjunir stung in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must choose.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t afford to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Party streamers lined the ceiling in the living room when Jonathan entered. He couldn’t help but grin as he found his daughter in the arms of his aunt-in-law, who was rocking the child back and forth in her arms, humming softly. She was an older woman with starch white hair, and he had seen pictures of her from ten years ago where she looked the same. One day she was 45 and looking perfectly fine, the next she was a frail old woman for eternity. It didn’t stop her from getting about the place, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Juniper.” Jonathan grinned at her. She squinted through her glasses at him before she grinned back. “Johnny!” She giggled. “So good you’re back, Mary’s in the kitchen right now. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” He admitted. “But… let’s not worry about it.” His gaze landed on his year old daughter. She was fast asleep in her great aunt’s arms, her thin blonde hair frayed out like a wispy little afro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went back to meet his wife, who was in the process of swinging her hips to a tune as she mixed some batter in a large, uniquely-colored bowl. He recognized the song. It was ‘Get Ur Freak On’ or something like that, had come out a couple years ago. Mary loved it. Jonathan… not so much. But her hip-shaking was contagious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than announce himself to his wife, Jonathan raised his arms and started to dance his way toward her, shaking his hips with each step he took. His rhythm was off, but who could blame him? He wasn’t musically inclined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at him, freezing for a moment to watch him edge closer with each shake of his hip. “Get your freak on.” He winked at her, to which a wide smile split across her face, and she resumed her dancing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It dissolved into fits of laughter between the two when Jonathan gave up the act, fearing embarrassment if Ms. Juniper saw him like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party was good fun. It was small, regrettably, and it was only them, their daughter, and the addition of Mary’s aunt, but that didn’t mean any less to him. They were family. They were something he’d never had in the Messiah. The cult might have called themselves a family but they were nothing like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Juniper was clearly going to spoil their daughter, Trinity, as for her first birthday had given her a grand total of thirty gifts, which mostly turned out to be noise-making baby toys, for obvious reasons. As the sun was setting, Jonathan held Trinity in his arms as she played with a rattle, shaking it, which rattled. Obviously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The illusion was shattered when a knock sounded at the door, before it opened and in stepped the last person he’d wanted to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A whole party and you didn’t invite me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Songbird stood there, adorning a violet skirt with what seemed to be go-go boots of all things, as well as a purple dress coat that was buttoned over her front, her hair tied into a bun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan was unsure of what to say as Songbird strode in, her eyes on Trinity. “Girl, huh? Mom’s eyes too. Adorable. Come on, let auntie Songbird get a look at ya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her arms began to stretch toward his daughter, Jonathan rose to his feet, holding his daughter from her grip. This startled the baby, who began to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you made her cry. She wants to see me.” Songbird pouted her lip, but seeing Jonathan’s face, she dropped the act and looked toward Ms. Juniper, then Mary. “Sorry to drop in, but something’s gone down back at HQ.” She stated, returning her gaze upon Jonathan. “Big stuff, too. You’re being demanded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took note that she hadn’t said ‘requested’, meaning the issue was serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked toward Mary, who was giving him a clear look. ‘Don’t go.’ she mouthed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Taking a deep breath, he handed the crying Trinity over toward her mother, giving her an apologetic look. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking about having one, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Songbird’s presence felt threatening, not her usual casual energy. Her gaze never left the back of his head as they walked through the halls of the Messiah, his mind still reeling. “You should have known this would happen.” She continued. “I mean, come on. Nobody leaves the Messiah. And to offer you leadership if you succeed? I mean- wow. I’m jealous. Maybe I should go get knocked up just to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever shut up?” Jonathan growled, feeling distraught as he lashed out at her. This only prompted a chuckle from the woman, who shook her head. “Only when I want to. So tell me, friend. What’re you gonna choose? I mean, the only good option is pretty clear, even if it is objectively still pretty shit, but the only other choice is much much worse. So…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored her, his mind spinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You must choose."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t giving him any more time. They knew about Trinity and they wanted her inducted. Mary was useless to them. Dead weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've turned your back on our laws and ideals."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They knew about his plans. His dream to leave, start a life with Mary outside of the Messiah. To finally be out of their jurisdiction. That was something they’d never allow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've walked a selfish path over the true one."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body felt numb as it moved robotically through the halls. His entire life within these walls had been so claustrophobic. He’d been so disconnected, so… impersonable. A robot for their bidding until he’d met Mary. She’d given him life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You must choose."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to choose. He knew what choice he wanted to make… but he knew which one he was supposed to as well. Love or life? One could not co-exist with the other in this scenario, aside from maybe persevering love through his daughter...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You must choose. Her… or the Messiah."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan stared coldly back at Magnum, standing firm in the center of the great hall, hands tucked behind him calmly. His daughter returned his stare with a ferocious intensity, her pink eyes flashing dangerously. Through it, he could still see his Mary through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My whole life, all I’ve ever wanted was… I don’t know… love, dad??” Her face was contorted with a series of emotions, yet even as her eyes watered, their hatred remained. “You’re evil. You’re selfish.” She continued, her lower lip trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan’s cold gaze lingered, his expression unreadable. The man she desired from him had died long ago. He wasn’t a father. A lover. A friend. He was, quite simply, the Leader of the Messiah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they were crumbling…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you s-stand.” Magnum choked slightly, holding back tears. “Even as your stupid cult goes up in flames… the Messiah is all you ever cared about.” Chakrams appeared in her hands, pulsating with an exotic light. “You took my mom. You took my d-dad. You took my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As far as I’m concerned…” She grit her teeth, forcing her body to stop quivering. “As far as I’m c-concerned… I’m about to avenge both my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his demeanor, he was awed. His daughter was presenting herself in a way he’d always known her capable. He’d already appointed a replacement for himself, he knew this was the end of his rule, but had she just stuck with his line of thinking, she could have been that replacement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something deep down inside of him wailed in anguish. Something he hardly recognized, and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Somewhat shocked, he wiped the tear away and looked down at it curiously on his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze rose back to his daughter, and this time when he saw the hatred in her eyes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What had he done?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan Obaseki stowed these thoughts. They were useless. Thoughts like that wouldn’t aid the Messiah. No, he had to kill a traitor. Daughter or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would never avenge the man he once was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Floweytale"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asriel awakens as a Flower and has to adjust to his new life, and powers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight. Warm sunlight, cast down upon his body. It felt so nice, here in the garden. His father’s garden, full of golden buttercups that rustled gently in a light breeze around him. The holes in the throne room’s ceiling were what allowed this amazing sunlight in, and Asriel felt his eyes slowly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head felt light. Actually, everything felt light. Had it all been a bad dream? Had Chara…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… it felt too real. He looked to his left. More flowers. To his right yielded the same results. He tried to rise to his feet, but only moved inches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, he looked about. He was only slightly taller than the flowers around him. What had happened? Had he shrunk somehow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror struck him as he realized a horrible truth. He couldn’t feel his arms. His legs, even. Just his body, which felt…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look down confirmed the growing fear. A green stem stuck out of the bottom of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was… a flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it. He felt a surge of emotion. Fear, mostly, but also regret, anguish, and a desire for comfort. “MOMMY!!!” He cried, his shrill voice echoing through the empty throne room… and there was no response. “DADDY!” He tried again, his voice breaking as he felt tears well in his eyes. “HELP ME! PLEASE!” His cries of desperation continued, his stem beginning to shake fearfully as he wanted to curl up where he was. He just wanted his parents more than anything right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nobody came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cries went on for what felt like hours, and he was hoarse when he went silent, hanging his head among the flowers around, tears still dripping from his eyes. He felt so scared. Scared and alone. He’d never felt so alone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a heavy thud sounded from somewhere else in the castle. He perked up, turning his head to look at the entrance. “HELP!” He cried frantically. Silence… before heavy footsteps sounded. Somebody was headed his way. “HELP ME!” The flower cried again, and the pace hurried before his father rounded the corner, entering the throne room with a look of concern etched across his weathered face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD!” Asriel cried with relief. Asgore frowned, looking about for a moment- before his eyes landed on the flower. He was more confused than anything for a moment as he stared at his son, before Asriel quickly added; “Dad, it’s me! It’s Asriel!” His shrill voice didn’t sound like he used to- but it didn’t seem to matter to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore was on the ground, discarding any of the flowers he was flattening to gently cradle Asriel to his face, the king wasting no time in weeping. “By Orion…” Asgore breathed, his voice shaking. “My son… my son… you’re back…” He continued to cry, and Asriel finally got the comfort he wanted, held protectively by his father, but… something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel that relief again. It had vanished as quickly as it came. In fact, all of the emotions he’d just experienced… it was all… disappearing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It left him silent and confused as he allowed the king to weep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed into days. Days into weeks. Asriel remained in the garden with his father, who spent almost all of his time with his resurrected son now. They drank tea (or at least Asriel tried, but he didn’t enjoy it anymore, which surprised both him and his father), they read stories, they shared tales… well, it was mostly Asgore doing all of that as he tried desperately to comfort his son, who didn’t seem to respond to anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel felt nothing about all of this. He knew how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel, but he just… didn’t feel. At all. He felt impossibly empty inside, and he wanted to fill that emptiness with something. Anything. Even with the King, he felt alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel interrupted Asgore’s story, a tale about the warrior Dhelaron when she aligned the constellations, a story he’d heard many times before. He cleared his throat, looking down at Asriel. “Yes, my son? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore stiffened at this, his eyes shifting in shame. “She… left. After… everything. My son, I… I declared war on humanity when I thought you and…” His voice trailed off. Asriel nodded at this information, frowning. “That doesn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left for the Violet City. To our old home. She sealed the gates and… well, we don’t talk anymore.” Asgore admitted, his face falling. Asriel stared back at his father. He knew he should feel something right now, but still… nothing surfaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed Asgore to continue, but when the King left the room, Asriel decided he was done here. He had to fill this hole inside. His loved his father- or at least, he thought he used to, but he’d always been more of a momma’s boy. If any living being could make him feel love again, it was his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Testing his new body, the flower strained where he was before diving into the earth beneath. He never heard the tears of anguish from his father when he found Asriel had gone, but his son didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Violet City was in ruins. Disrepair. He could remember a time when it was thriving and now… he searched through his old home, remembering the games he used to play here with Chara. Those days had been fun. He wanted to miss them, but even now, he felt nothing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he found his mother, she did as Asgore had. She cradled him and cried. He felt nothing. She read him stories, read him some more stories, and even baked him a pie that he couldn’t eat. Not that he wanted to, anyway. It didn’t look appealing, and he didn’t need to eat anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still felt nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So one day, he left her, too. The void within remained empty, unfilled. He was beginning to believe that this was his life now. Somehow, he’d been reborn as a flower, and now… well… he couldn’t feel anything. Was that a life worth living?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself at the edge of the Crimson Cavern, thinking this. Pondering these thoughts in his mind. Maybe Chara had it easy. She didn’t have to suffer this fate that he was. Maybe if he was gone, he could feel something again in… whatever afterlife there was, if that even existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze burned into the bubbling magma below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe life wasn’t so bad, he still had a lot of things to occupy himself. But… he could remember her face. Chara’s smile. Was life really worth living without </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He decided it wasn’t. When he closed his eyes, he pulled his roots from the ground, and felt gravity take control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeper he fell, his demise nearing- but it never seemed to come. On top of that, he began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel opened his eyes in surprise, finding that the world around him was blank and empty. He was floating in nothingness, and now he finally felt something. A burning sensation deep within. Something… primal. Instinctive. Pure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this overwhelming feeling, something appeared before him. A locket. A locket he recognized. It was golden in color as it floated before him, and with his gaze, it slowly opened. Within were two pictures on either side. On the left was the image of Chara, a bundle of flowers in her arms, her face obscured by them. He remembered he used to think it was cute. On the right was him. Or rather, who he used to be. The young monster smiled back at him with emerald eyes, grinning innocently. The images had been taken by some new technology developed by the Royal Scientist at the time. Who that was, Asriel couldn’t remember, but it had made for a memorable childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That childhood was gone. The longer he stared at the pictures, the more he got the sense he was supposed to do something. He felt like he was… supposed to choose. One picture, or the other. If he chose Chara, he would be able to return to some point in time. He was sure of it, but unaware of why. If he chose Asriel, he would… erase something. Restart something? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that it was the one he needed to choose in this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight cast down upon him as he opened his eyes to find he had returned to the garden. He was confused for a moment as he gazed around, before he heard frantic footsteps, and turned to the entrance to find his father entering frantically, eyes searching the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel frowned, staring up at him. It took a moment, but Asgore’s eyes found his, and the king returned a curious look. “Oh. Hello. Were you crying for help?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t… remember me?” Asriel asked, narrowing his eyes. At this, Asgore nervously scratched at his chin. “Er- sorry, forgive me. You’d think I’d remember a talking flower, but… I’m sorry. I don’t know.” He admitted and Asriel’s eyes widened with a dawning realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back. Not just in the garden, but in time. He was back to this moment from before, when his emotions had vanished completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind raced with thoughts about this. This power. Had that burning feeling done this? Could he traverse time itself? When he didn’t respond, Asgore continued. “You don’t mind if I ask your name, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel looked back at Asgore, pulled into the present. He opened his mouth to reply, before he hesitated. No, this could be… interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flowey.” He grinned back, putting a fake smile on to plaster over his face. “I’m Flowey the Flower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Golly, that’s easy to remember. I won’t forget next time!” The king assured, to which Flowey chuckled fakely. “I’m sure you won’t.” Before he disappeared, popping into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to experiment with this power. First with his death. Again and again and again, he flung himself into the fiery furnace of the underground, and every time he could come back using the locket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what this meant. The implications it brought. He could do whatever he pleased. Whenever he pleased. Nobody could stop him, even if they knew he was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His next experiments were relatively harmless. He would interact with the residents of a town a few times, help them with a problem they had. He made friends. He worked and worked, making people care about him. Value him. Then he reset it all and tried again. Quickly, this bored him. People just said the same things over and over again. They weren’t unique. They were like lines of jumbled words plastered together and called a ‘story’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he tried other things. He would tell them different things, see how they’d react. He would spread lies. Rumors. Turn them against each other. He watched and waited to see what would happen. It was here that a particular skeleton monster named Papyrus took his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was a gleeful, ignorant type of monster. His innocence was unparalleled, and frankly, it pissed Flowey off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was dismissable in the first few timelines, but after a while, when Flowey tried to sow seeds of doubt, it was Papyrus who patched things up for just about everyone. He was a people pleaser, that was for sure. His older brother, Sans, remained as dismissable as ever. Lazy, apathetic, and never around for the interesting stuff. And his puns? Orion, his puns. Flowey wanted to burn the skeleton to the ground and dance on his dust- but that would wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued on his quest. To find something to fill his emptiness. The burning sensation only came at death. Otherwise, it wasn’t there. But when he discovered others in pain, or misery… he could feel something. A sick sensation, but it was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he latched onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowey began to wonder… what would happen if he killed this person? How would others react? His next experiments began, and when he killed his first victim… he felt his power grow ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he continued. He killed Alphys just to see how Undyne would react. She murdered him, multiple times until he tried again, this time killing Alphys in secret. Undyne was devastated when she learned the truth, filling Flowey with sick satisfaction. He tried it on others. Destroyed homes and families all for his pleasure. All to feel that tiny spark deep within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the timelines piled up, and the body count rose higher and higher, one thing remained a constant. Sans. The stupid skeleton was never around when he went to kill him, outside of appearing here or there, but every time Flowey tried to catch him he was already gone. He noticed when killing Papyrus, however, that Sans seemed to disappear completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Flowey was never given the chance to kill the smiley trashbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, he decided to stop the killing. Draw Sans out and have a chat, kill him at the end, finally get that satisfaction, so he had Papyrus bring his brother out to have ‘fun’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Papyrus returned, Sans was in tow, grinning obliviously at the flower before him, poking out of the snow. “HERE HE IS, FLOWEY!” Papyrus exclaimed triumphantly. “NOW YOU TWO BE NICE TO EACH OTHER! I HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT WITH THE NEIGHBORHOOD KIDS TO DOMINATE AT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, we will.” Sans assured, winking at Papyrus, who hurried off. “You can be sneaky, huh.” Flowey stated. Sans only shrugged. “not really.” He replied. “i mostly just hide in my room. napping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Flowey grinned wide. “No hangouts? Secret spots? Come on, we can be pals. You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hm…” Sans thought for a moment. “nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vine shot toward the skeleton, wrapping tightly around him and lifting him into the air, Flowey having lost his patience. “Look here you sorry sack of bones. I know you have hiding places, but I will find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans looked completely relaxed as his grin never faded, staring back at the flower. “probably not.” He replied. “Probably-” Flowey repeated, baring fangs flowers weren’t supposed to possess. “You’re an IDIOT if you think that. I’ll enjoy ripping you into RIBBONS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah.” Was all the skeleton said as he walked away. Wait, what? Flowey shook his head in confusion. His vines were gripping nothing but air. How the hell had-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans was gone. Flowey let out a yell of frustration. There was something seriously off about the skeleton, no question now. How had he been able to do that? And… was he watching Flowey? He only seemed to evade him when he started killing, or when he was targeting the stupid smiley trashbag. How did he know? How could he know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinking back into the earth, Flowey made a decision. He wanted to destroy Sans. What better way to draw him out than killing every sentient being in the underground? A bold and overwhelming task, certainly… but he was capable of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust filled the air. Thick and heavy, it produced a fog that swept across the underground. The cities were silent. Empty. Dead. Every single creature was long dead now. Turned to dust. Flowey had made sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His task had been daunting, but it had paid off. Sans was finally here, standing in front of him with that stupid grin. He got the feeling that the skeleton’s smile was as genuine as the flower’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guess you got what you wanted, huh?” Sans asked as Flowey popped out of the ground several feet in front of him. “What do you think I wanted?” Flowey asked smugly, his twisted smile cruel. Sans merely shrugged at this. “sick satisfaction?” He asked. “it’s never been clear with you. maybe you’re just curious. maybe you’re just evil. you can be a friend one second, then a murderer the next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowey’s grin faltered for a moment. “...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans raised a brow, grin widening slightly. “that’s not even your body, is it? just hitching a ride, right? maybe we’re not so different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell did the skeleton know? He was implying… no, that wasn’t possible. Flowey’s smile had vanished now, replaced with confusion. How the hell was the smiley trashbag aware of any of this??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah, who am i kidding.” Sans shook his head, letting out a chuckle. “you’re just in it for yourself, right asriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of pellets struck the stone where Sans was standing, except he wasn’t there anymore. He was a pace to the side, still grinning as Flowey glared at him. “You’re not like the rest.” He stated. “You’re… aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what gave you that idea?” Sans asked, cocking his head to the side before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flowey stared at the locket before him, even more confused than before. How had he… what had… this wasn’t… huh?? He was dead?? But how? Nothing had happened! He glared at the locket as it flipped open, extending a vine to press against Chara’s picture, and the world returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans stood before him, hands in his pockets, grinning. “guess you got what you wanted, huh?” He asked. Flowey hissed, unsure if Sans was aware of the last timeline now or not. He was acting like this was their first encounter here but… Flowey wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Flowey replied. “seems that way.” Sans replied simply. “maybe we’re not so different… ah, who am i kidding. you’re just in it for yourself, right asriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Flowey screamed, vines ripping from the earth to secure the skeleton. Just like before, he moved aside, casting a wink to the flower. “and miss out on my quirky puns? fat chance.” Sans shook his head, and the world vanished once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locket opened, and Chara’s image was slammed against. Alive once more, Flowey was shaking with rage as he glared at Sans. “you look mad about something.” The skeleton stated, widening his grin. “guess you can’t win all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowey huffed at this, annoyed beyond belief as he glared daggers at the skeleton, who’s eyes darkened. Empty sockets stared back at Flowey as Sans removed a hand from his pocket. A subtle movement that seemed incredibly threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ready to keep your losing streak going?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "The Sixth Fallen"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SOUL of Perseverance travels underground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night sky was vibrant with brilliant stars that twinkled along endlessly through the heavens for what was presumably an eternity. She peered through the telescope again, grinning to herself as she stared at the waning gibbous moon, staring in wonder at the detail she could see from the shadows across its face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she pulled her eye from the telescope and down to the paper that sat on her lap, illuminated by the light of a lit candle to her side, a bottle of ink beside it. Quickly, she dabbed a quill into the liquid, before putting it to the paper, continuing a drawing of the moon that she’d seen, cautious to meet every detail she could recall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand moved gracefully across the surface, skillfully marking every crevice and shadow to the best of her ability. She bit her lip, staring at the drawing for a moment, before going to dip for more ink- and accidentally knocked over the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping, she made to try and catch it all too late, accidentally knocking over the candlestick in the process, and an inconvenient gust of wind blew her paper off of her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She cried, making to grab for it, still too slow as it slipped past her grasp, the wind carrying it down the cliffside of Mt. Ebott. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the candle out, she was cut from a source of light, and quickly grabbed her textbook that the candlestick had previously sat upon before chasing off after the paper that continued to drift away back down the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a source of light, she stumbled and tripped over roots and vines on her way after the paper, barely able to keep up with where it was through the limited light given to her by the moon, but there it was! She was so close now, just to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gravity shifted. Or rather, she fell, but she didn’t hit the ground, instead finding herself tumbling through the air into an extensive darkness that swallowed her whole, before the world faded…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ribbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ribbit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rib… bit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned to herself. Who was croaking at her? Slowly, her eyelids cranked open and she could see golden flowers obscuring her vision. Frown increasing in severity, she lifted her head to see she was surrounded by golden flowers. She’d landed on a bed of them, sunlight cast down upon her from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peering up, she squinted at the beam that glowed upon her. It looked… really high up, prompting the girl’s stomach to lurch up into her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… oh nonono…” She trembled, quickly climbing to her feet (miraculously unharmed from the fall) and began to pace. How was she going to get home now? There was no way she’d be able to cover up for her sneaking out, but what if she just died down here? Maybe her father was right. Maybe women weren’t supposed to be interested in science and studying if this was what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. That was stupid. Taking a deep breath, she started to calm herself, deciding to try and find a logical conclusion to her dilemma. This came quickly as an answer when a light breeze brushed against her skin, and she turned to its direction, peering through the dark and managing to see some kind of violet archway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this wasn’t just some random cave. There was architecture, and that meant at some point there had people, and that meant there was a way out. The breeze suggested an exit, but the archway confirmed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering herself, she looked around, feeling naked without- there it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stooped over to grab her book, dismayed to find the back had been ripped off sometime in her fall or landing, or maybe when she’d been running. She wasn’t certain. Either way, it was a true tragedy- though her glasses somehow remained unbroken on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she held the book tightly to her chest, pursing her lips as she gazed upon the archway… before she marched through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the four before her had, she journeyed through the Underground. The monsters terrified her at first. So strange and unusual and… well, everything about this world completely went against everything she’d taught herself through borrowed books. She was a woman of science, and all of this was basically a spit in her eye for it. Magic? Monsters? And those strange fixtures along the ceiling of a monster named Toriel’s home? She’d called them ‘lights’, but the inside didn’t flicker like a flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were the monsters more advanced than humans were, yet trapped underground? She learned of the tale of monsters through Toriel. She learned of the great war, of how the monsters were trapped, and of how other monsters wanted to kill humans for their SOULs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what scared her the most. She had to get out of here. Return to the world she knew, away from this bad dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel tried to stop her. Pleaded and begged with her not to go, warning that King Asgore would kill her. She didn’t trust Toriel, but that wasn’t the monster’s fault. The girl didn’t trust anybody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she snuck her way on deeper into the underground, doing everything she could to avoid contact with anyone. She passed a settlement before the snow turned to stone, and it became a lot harder to hide without a forest to shroud her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passed by another settlement, the only residents outside of it being two fish-looking monsters, one with stringy black hair pulled back into a tight bun, the other with sage-green hair that was cropped short to his scalp, both playing with a much younger monster, their son presumably, who was racing in circles around them with thick, orange hair bouncing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were distracted, enough for her to slip by. And the journey continued, where she’d been almost completely undetected. Even those that saw her didn’t seem to mind. Perhaps they didn’t recognize she was human? Or maybe Toriel had lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, she wanted out of here, certain she could slip by whatever it was that trapped the monsters underground. They were in here and humans were out there for a reason… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way through a strange laboratory, and felt the greatest temptation of exploring it. She could recognize tubes of liquids on counters, the walls, floor, and ceiling made of sleek metal. There was no doubt now that the monsters were more advanced than the humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her curiosity overcame her, and she remained in the lab, exploring every inch of it she could find, searching for notes or labels, anything that she could read to tell her what was what- but there was nothing. Perhaps the scientist was smart enough to simply remember what everything was and where it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That theory instilled a sense of admiration into her. Despite her fear of the monsters, she knew she wanted to meet this one. Just to see him, at the very least. So she continued to look through the lab, finding nobody. It wasn’t until she heard some kind of loud hum that she began to panic again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she been found? Were they coming to kill her? Frantically, she looked around for cover before unwisely ducking beneath a table. No doubt she’d be spotted here, but she didn’t know where the monster was and if she had the time to find a better hiding spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out she didn’t, as not even a moment later the wall itself slid open, and two monsters stepped out of a small, box-like room. Why had they been in there? She frowned at the sight of the first monster. He was tall, with a skeletal face, a pair of rectangular glasses sitting on his face, his gaze stoic. He was clearly the head scientist around here. His white robe and serious attitude screamed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other was a cat-like monster who was hissing something under her breath that the girl couldn't hear. The head scientist said nothing as he strode the length of the room, coming to a stop at a counter and peering into one of the test tubes, glaring at its contents before a clipboard magically appeared in his hands and he scribbled something quickly down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just won’t work.” The feline monster finally stated, ceasing her mumble-hissing. “You’ve made seventy so far. Seventy. Each one are mindless husks, not monsters. I know how much reviving the skeletons means to you, but this isn’t the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head scientist remained silent as he moved to another tube, peering in before writing something down as the cat continued. “Gaster, you have to listen to me. It’s unethical to just keep creating more and killing them when they don’t meet your expectations. They need something to make them whole. To make them truly alive. They need a SOUL.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, Dr. Katzchen.” Came Gaster’s calm reply. “I have a plan for that as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the DT Extractor?” Katzchen asked with a frown, though Gaster merely shook his head. “What DT do I have to extract? No, I’ve been working on a SOUL Splicer within the lower levels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you plan to steal someone’s SOUL?” Katzchen asked, her voice hissing the words out as her fur bristled. Gaster didn’t seem to pay attention as he continued to work, taking another note before he spoke again. “Wrong again, doctor. I will be experimenting on my own SOUL.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katzchen fell silent at this, though her eyes were wide. Several minutes went by as Gaster moved to another table, growing closer to the human’s hiding place. “They said you’d gone mad.” Katzchen spoke. “But I always refused to believe them. You’re getting old, Gaster. You’re past your prime. The CORE was your best creation, but if this SOUL splicer fails, just like everything you’ve been trying, then that’ll make the CORE your ninth symphony. You’ll be replaced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. Who could replace me?” Gaster asked calmly, peering into a microscope. Katzchen’s nose twitched. “I don’t know, doctor, but there’s rumors that the King is looking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Someone said this’, ‘there’s rumors’, tell me Katzchen. Do you rely on what you hear or on fact?” Gaster interrupted, now turning to face her. “You can believe what you want, but I assure you that my work hasn’t even begun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he returned to taking notes, muttering in a humored voice under his breath; ‘ninth symphony’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katzchen took her leave without another word, returning to the small box room, the wall sliding to seal her in before the hum sounded. After a moment, Gaster spoke; “I know you’re there, human. Come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze, eyes widening. Maybe this was just… something he did? Maybe he always suspected humans to hide under his tables?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that wasn’t the case, and after he let out a polite ‘ahem’, she slowly crawled out, looking up at him as he stared blankly down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gulp, she tore her eyes from his sockets, climbing to her feet, unsure of what to say, so he spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a woman of science, aren’t you?” He asked. She blinked after a moment, before her insides tightened. “I’m sorry.” She said, and at this, surprise registered on his face for a moment, though it faded as quickly as it came. “Sorry for being here? Or sorry for your passion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...both…?” She began to wring her hands behind her back, not noticing the smallest of smiles on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Gaster stated. “Underground, anybody can follow their passion. We don’t hold others back through social standards like I’m sure your kind does.” His comment made her look back up at him, blinking. “Even a girl?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replied simply. “I will be honest, human, I… regret what will happen later, I find you interesting. Perhaps even enlightening. But you cannot stay here, I hope you realize that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, that’s okay, I was… looking for the exit anyway.” She bit her lip, eyes leaving his again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, looking up for a third time to find he was looking at the book in her arms. “Oh this is… uh… my notebook, I… document my findings here, and also… draw…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” He asked, sticking out a skeletal hand. She stared at it for a moment, hesitating, before she slowly shook her head, and his hand disappeared back into his sleeve, returning behind his back. “Very well. We should leave, then. Wouldn’t want to keep you too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at this, and silently allowed him to lead her out of the lab, taking one last glance behind at the marvelous equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence on the metal walkways that stretched over the bubbling magma beneath, through another settlement before they reached the capital, an expansive city that stretched to the end of the massive cave, where a castle sat at the edge of it all. King Asgore, presumably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaster led her through winding streets, past monsters that seemed to look everywhere but at her- no, at Gaster. It was almost as though they were ashamed, or perhaps fearful. Maybe even both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Gaster didn’t seem to care as he brought her to the edge of the steps into the castle, and gestured to the great doors that covered its entrance. “This is where we part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped, before quickly flipping open her notebook and showing Gaster a picture that portrayed an array of constellations that she’d worked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze landed on it with intrigue before she slowly closed it. He looked at her questioningly, to which she gave a small smile. “To remember me by.” She said, before turning and timidly climbing the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaster blinked, watching her go, before he stared at the bottommost step for several moments until he finally turned and began to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl of science made her way into the castle, marveling at its interior. It was well-kept, no doubt about that. The stone was amazingly polished, the carpenters without a speck of dust, the hanging portraits appearing shiny and freshly-painted, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another monster stood in the entrance with her, staring questioningly at her. He was an old turtle, a graying goatee sticking out of his chin as he gave her some kind of stink-eye. She looked back at him, and her brow creased. “Are… you King Asgore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” His face split into a toothy grin. “You think I’m ol’ fluffybuns? That’s hilarious. Nah, youngun. I’m Gerson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh… I’m Tessa. Uh… human…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you are.” Gerson replied with a shrug, though now his eyes seemed unable to look earnestly back into hers. “King’s waiting for ya down this hall. First left ya take. Hard to miss, with all the flowers and how… big he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tessa thanked him before cautiously making her way to the throne room, silently marveling at her surroundings until she’d entered the room. Gerson was right, this would have been impossible to miss. Golden flowers grew in a well-kept garden, covering the entire floor. A throne sat in the center, a second draped in cloth at the back of the room. The King himself looked much more like she’d expected. He was massive, with regal purple robes cloaking his body, great horns sticking from his forehead, golden hair parted down the middle, holding up a shiny crown, a beard hanging from his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy!” He greeted her, putting on a forced smile- though that quickly started to fade as his eyes fell. “Er… howdy…” He repeated quietly. “I don’t imagine you’ve… been told much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some.” She admitted timidly. “Am I allowed to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Asgore closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “Please, follow me.” He offered her a sad smile before he turned away, leading her through a door in the back, before they went through another doorway into a room the stretched forever. Further than even the heavens themselves. It echoed and vibrated with supernatural power beyond anything she knew, further shattering her understanding of the world. This thing… it shouldn’t exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was infinite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She marveled at the scene, her gaze followed by Asgore for a moment, before he looked back at her. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked. She gave a slow nod, and his sad smile returned. “I think so too. I used to hate it. For centuries, but now… I believe it has a pleasant aesthetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell silent, and she said nothing. She didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so, he continued. “It is the Barrier. This is what traps us underground. To break it, we require seven human SOULs. That power can break it, and finally free us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her blood run cold. They needed… human… SOULs… those things Gaster and Katzchen had spoken about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging from the pained look the king was giving her, he presumed she had a SOUL.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking quickly, she shook her head. “Y-your majesty, I-I don’t have a SOUL.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, looking away for a moment. “I wish that were true, young one. I truly do, but… you cannot see it. I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I d-don’t believe you.” She spoke quickly, now trying to buy time, maybe convince him otherwise. “No other monsters mentioned I had one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not many have my eyes.” He replied. “It is a blessing, and in this case… a curse.” He shook his head in despair. “I am afraid you cannot leave, human. I have to do this but…” He gave her a pained smile. “I won’t forget your friendly face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze fell for a final time, becoming shrouded in darkness. “Goodbye.” Was the last words he spoke to her as he swiped his left arm to the side, blowing the robe open, a scarlet trident erupting out of thin air in his hand, which he proceeded to jab at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did nothing. She couldn’t. What was she supposed to do? The trident pierced her mortal body, and severed her from herself. She was dead, there was no questioning it. The world was gone, and she was consumed by emptiness for eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her journey was over. Perhaps it was never meant to finish. Perhaps she was always meant to die… but she would have preferred to return home. Perhaps even stay underground, work with Gaster… that would have better than hiding her passion at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though… it seemed she wouldn’t be doing anything ever again. Her story was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she’d only existed to lay a path for someone else to follow. Maybe this someone else could do what she had not. Escape. Live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "The Russian"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikolai embarks on a mission to induct somebody into the Messiah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cold winter breeze gusted along through the docks. The dark sky was overcast with heavy clouds that blocked the stars from view, hidden behind their canopy. The wind would occasionally flare up with a roar before dying down to becoming a minor inconvenience and repeating the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chilly waters below lapped restlessly at the hull of the freighter that was docked, two ramps extended down where men were carrying boxes, or pulling along people, dragging them aboard. Cargo containers were stacked high along the ship, creating a maze on its surface. The people being dragged along were put into these containers, sealed within. Slaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man cloaked in shadows and darkness stood at the feet of the dock, staring as what appeared to be mostly children were unloaded from containers on or around the dock before being herded onto the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was briefly illuminated by the light of a cigar as it burned brighter for a moment when he took a puff on it, its length down to a stub when he pulled it from his lips and dropped it to the ground, stamping it silently out. The smoke that drifted from his mouth was swept away in the breeze that blew about. A storm was brewing, and the freighter would take to sea soon. He had little time left to spare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the man began to walk onto the dock, heading his way toward the nearest ramp. He went unnoticed by most of the men, who were dressed similarly, though a few stared at him for a moment. None made to stop him as he stepped onto the ramp, stepping by a man tugging along a frail-looking girl, no older than eight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not his target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved on, eyes darting about at the faces of children, their eyes gaunt, skin sickly pale, faces gaunt. Despite his casual demeanor, he felt a little sick by it, though that was stowed away. He wasn’t here for them. He was here for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Privet! Ey, ty!” The man paused as he heard a voice call behind him in his native tongue. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see one of the slavers darting his way up the ramp toward the stranger, who had now reached the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to answer questions. He needed to find the shipping manifest, find his target, and everything else would fall into place. With an incredible burst of speed, the cloaked stranger darted forward, disappearing around a bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the running man rounded that same corner, he stopped, aiming a flashlight beam about and seeing nothing. Another joined him after a moment. “Vy yego poymali?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Net.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mozhet, on prosto khochet poveselit'sya. My budem nablyudat' za nim, kogda prichalivayem v Somali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, both men laughed before leaving, watched by the stranger who hung from one of the containers, staring down at them until they were out of sight. With silence and finesse, he climbed to the top of the stack of containers, disappearing entirely from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind began to pick up, growing in ferocity and length as it went. Several men and children nearly fell into the water below while crossing the ramps, but managed to stay on. These children were their profit, and losing any would detriment their operation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger had made his way down the length of the ship to the bridge, sneaking his way onto the ramp that encircled it, risen above the rest of the platform. His boots clunked with a metallic thud on their grated surface. He approached the door, peering through the window at its interior. Within stood three men wearing heavy winter coats and donning shaved heads with haphazardly-shaven beards. A fat one, a skinny one, and a muscular one. That was one of the only distinctions between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger’s eyes left the men and began to pick apart the room before he found it. Right beside a microphone sat a clipboard, a few dozen pages clipped to it. No doubt the manifest he required. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the handle of the door, the stranger gave a light tug to find it was locked. The noise, however, attracted the attention of the men as their eyes fell upon the door, interrupting the drunken conversation they’d been having, a bottle of Medovukha sat on a table nearby, beside two empty ones, glasses in each man’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger slammed his fist into the window of the door, and the glass shattered with ease, shards cascading within as he unlatched the door before sliding it open. Wind howled behind him, gusting within the bridge as he stepped in, watched by the three men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dmitriy, zaymis' nashim gostem.” The fat man ordered, and the muscular one slammed his fist into his palm, cracking his neck after dropping his drink, which shattered against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger stopped as Dimitri walked toward him, rearing back a fist before flinging it forward. A dull crack split into the roar of the wind as the stranger remained still, Dimitri stepping back with a howl of pain, clutching his hand, which was bent backwards, broken from the hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure now moved forward, fist extending in the blink of an eye as it slammed into Dimitri’s throat. A sickening crunch could be heard as Dimitri fell dead to the ground a moment later, a white SOUL rising from his body before it shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remaining men now looked terrified as the skinny one pulled out a Makarov pistol, aiming it at the stranger before a gunshot rang out. The two men ducked as the bullet ricocheted off of the stranger’s chest, pinging around the room before lodging in the fat one’s leg, who crumbled to the ground with a yelp of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure stepped forward again, this time grabbing the thin man’s head with one of his hands, and he began to squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thin man screamed as he was lifted off the ground, kicking and yelling as his skull began to crack, before it caved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body was dropped calmly by the stranger, who now turned his sights on the fat man, ignoring the breaking of another white SOUL shattering behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chto ty khochesh'? Den'gi? Devushki? YA dam tebe vse, tol'ko ne delay mne bol'no!” The fat man sputtered out in terror, stumbling back against the wall as the stranger now approached him. He stopped a foot away from the fat man, glaring at him for a moment, before he opened his mouth, his low, scratchy voice replying simply with; “Ishchu devushku.” With that, he nodded at the manifest sticking out from behind the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, the large man grabbed it. “Konechno, konechno! Chto ugodno dlya takogo... takogo pokupatelya!” He nodded frantically. “U tebya yest' tipazh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rozovyye volosy. Rozovyye glaza. Devyati let.” The stranger answered roughly, and the fat man’s eyes widened as he grinned nervously. “Oy! Nasha ekzoticheskaya krasota! U tebya prekrasnyy vkus, moy drug.” He began to flip through the clipboard, sweating like a stuck pig as he kept glancing up at the stranger before him, who watched patiently, waiting to be told the information he seeked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vy mozhete nayti yeye po levomu bortu v konteynere s nadpis'yu sorok tri. Ty mne nichego ne dolzhen, prosto... voz'mi yeye i ukhodi, yesli... yesli khochesh'…” He gave a nerve-wracked smile to the stranger, who gave a simple nod before he reached his arm out, placing it over the fat man’s face, who began to wail in terror, fearing what came next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, the stranger left the bridge, the fat man now a thin, mummified corpse on the ground, eternally trapped in a position of writhing in agony. The cloaked figure wasted no time in returning to running about the tops of the containers. Judging from the shouts he could hear below, they were preparing to leave the shore- not to mention they’d discovered the bodies he’d left behind. They were on high alert now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the port side of the ship, eyes scanning through the dark as best as he could at the numbers labelling each container. They weren’t in any particular order, going from from ‘117’ to ‘24’ to ‘272’ and so on. No 43 yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved further down along the ship’s length, keeping an eye out for the number, before something surprised him. A spotlight, cast from a tower in the center of the ship landed on him. He’d failed to notice it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men there began to shout and yell through their talkies, and in a matter of seconds, the entire vessel was aware of his presence. So much for stealth. Discarding subtlety, the stranger leaped from the top of the containers to the surface of the ship and began racing along through the maze of containers, quickly searching for 43 before he stumbled upon a group of about five men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shouted at him before opening fire with automatic weapons. Most of the bullets pinged off of the stranger as he took cover, diving around a container, but wincing slightly as one of the bullets had lodged itself deep into his side, one of the few soft spots he had. Wincing slightly, a deep shade of green emanated from his palm as he placed it over the wound, and after a second of gunfire riddling the side of the container, he yanked the bullet out of his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gunfire halted for a moment, in which the stranger dove from his cover, throwing the bullet he’d been shot with, which slugged into one of the men’s faces, whose head snapped back before he fell to the ground. The remaining four opened fire again, though this time their target was scaling up the side of the wall of containers before he launched himself off, landing on another of the men, whose legs splintered beneath the weight as his shoulders dislodged from his body. The stranger grabbed his fallen weapon and jammed the butt of the rifle into a third man’s face, crumpling his skull as he fired the weapon at the man behind him, who collapsed in a heap, leaving one last man to watch in paralyzed terror as the stranger focused his sights on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of minutes, the sound of gunfire had ceased. Blood stained the ship, torn body parts flung haphazardly about. The stranger had lived up to his title. He was known simply as ‘Wendigo’ for the tenacity and brutality he displayed in battle, which was on full display here as the man stepped over a severed head, its spine still clinging to the skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lighting a cigar, Nikolai walked toward the container labeled ‘43’ before he took a puff, feeling ice cold rain beginning to sprinkle down. He was covered from head to toe in blood, something he’d been trying not to do. He’d been given this task in order to test his abilities. THis was usually how it turned out, however. A bloodbath in his favor. He’d lost count of how many degenerates he’d murdered over the years. Rubbing at his five o’clock shadow, Nikolai unlatched the container before pulling it open with a heavy, dull creak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside sat a single child. He could see why, the walls of the container were damaged, blackened with explosive magic, a couple guards even lay dead within. The girl was leaned against a wall, her knees pulled close to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Nikolai stared at her for a moment as she stared fearfully back, no doubt put off by the blood staining his body, and the cigar clinging to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menya zovut Nikolai. YA zdes', chtoby otvezti tebya v luchsheye mesto. Voz'mi moyu ruku.” He told her, though her face made it clear she didn’t understand him, but she understood his gesture. He had extended his hand out toward her. Timidly, she stared at it, before looking past him at the ravaged bodies in his wake, before into his eyes. She stared there for several long moments, until the fear seemed to vanish from her eyes, and she accepted his hand without question. He pulled her gently to her feet, before picking the traumatized girl up into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolai held onto her as he carried her through the maze of containers and carnage. Many of the children now run amok, free of their captives. Any that Nikolai had missed had presumably fled by now. Their operation was caput, so to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Et les autres enfants?” The girl asked through a light French accent, brow creased in worry as she looked up at Nikolai. He glanced back down at her for a moment, his gaze empty. “Seulement vous comptez.” He informed her in her native tongue before he led her down the ramp, headed away from this forsaken place.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This… wasn’t possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolai could feel cold sweat dripping down his scalp as he leaned against the wall, doing what he could to keep his guts from spilling out onto the floor around him, where blood was already pooling in mass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was revolving as he sat there, dazed, and amazed. His opponent had been something fierce. Something he never could have seen coming. And now here, he paid the ultimate price for underestimating them. Here, he would die. What an anticlimactic end to his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a strained cry, and saw someone run toward him. He could feel cold, thin fingers wrap around his bloodied hands, helping him with the pressure of trying to keep his body from falling apart. His blood pounded in his ears as he looked weakly up at the person before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bright pink hair, eyes… it was unmistakable. “Ty zaglyaden'ye.” He grunted out, followed by a few coughs, blood trickling down his chin. Her brow creased as her eyes watered. “No. No, you’re NOT dying. You can’t die. You can’t.” Her lip trembled. “I never got to… I never…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly, barely hanging on to her words under the immense pain he was experiencing on top of being on the verge of blacking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed one of his hands from his gut, grabbing her arm, focusing on her pink eyes as best as he could. “Ne sdavaysya. Vam nuzhno n-nesti Messiyu.” He struggled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, an emerald glow surrounding her hands- though they both knew it was far too late for that. Healing magic at this point was useless. Shaking his head slowly, Nikolai grit his blood-stained teeth. “Otomsti za menya…” He breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched, grief turning to boiling anger as his eyes slowly began to close, losing their focus. “I loved you.” She hissed out between grit teeth. “This wasn’t supposed to happen, you were supposed to love me back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dead. There was no mistaking that. Slowly, she stood, face going lax as she stared down at him. Her misplaced love in the Russian, one that could never have been reciprocated, was all that truly tied her to the Messiah. Her dreams to be his lover were now replaced, emboldening him as a martyr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew who had been the one to deliver this killing blow to Nikolai, and she would not rest until he was eliminated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new age of the Messiah was on the horizon. Out with the old, in with the new.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Dying Fire"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learn more about Grillby and his race of Fire Elementals in this chapter, which also offers a sneak peak into the back half of Season 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were many breeds of Monsters. While there were drastic changes among the breeds, it wasn’t viewed any differently than racial differences among humans. The difference the monsters saw was the variety, as there were far more different breeds, or ‘races’ of monsters than humanity could ever aspire to. The Boss Monsters were of the highest order, and of specific breeds. Goat Monsters, Fish Monsters, and Skeleton Monsters created a triumvirate for this specific label. The Spider Monsters were once revered and respected across the land. They were once the most expansive breed, and easily made up the bulk of military might for monsterkind. It wasn’t until after the Great War that they, like many of the other breeds, were almost completely wiped out. They weren’t always called this, but those ancient words have been lost to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One branch of these breeds that often gets overlooked are the Elemental Monsters. Once upon a time, there used to be three of these. Fire Elementals, Water Elementals, and Life Elementals. They took the shape of their respective elements, and their lore and demise extends back much further than the Great War. Elementals were often viewed differently than other monsters, not just in power and appearance, but in personality. It was a shared trait among monsters to love puzzles and brain activities, as well as naturally lean toward peace in comparison to the wrathful humans they shared the earth with. Elementals were more human-like, though this attitude was usually directed toward one another. Endless wars were fought amongst themselves for hundreds of years, before one fateful battle it went too far. The ancient Fire Elementals wiped out the others entirely, and once that was done… competition was gone, and they began to turn on one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through centuries of conflict amongst themselves, younger generations were brought up to be more passive than their ancestors. It’s due to this that the Fire Elementals didn’t go extinct, as many expected them to. They bounced back from their status and reasserted themselves in the world. It was the Great War that brought them to their knees once again. Sealed underground, the Fire Elementals struggled to cling on, and eventually were boiled down to two families. The Fire Family, and the Flamesman Family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing that separated Elementals from other breeds and races was their reproductive cycle. Opposed to birth and mating, the Elementals were widely an asexual race. Gender was subjective and optional to them, much like the Ghost Monsters. While Ghost Monsters couldn’t reproduce offspring, Elemental Monsters could. When one came of age, they could take some of their own life force and imbue it into a flame they separate from their bodies. The other elementals worked similarly to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become a tradition among the Fire family to follow a pattern. Children of a Fire Elemental were designed in the eyes of the parent. The color of the fire, the attitude of the child, right down to the preferred gender. That could be changed when the child came of age to have children of their own, but due to tradition, members of the family maintained their given roles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grillby Fire could still recall his childhood. He’d been raised by ‘Maggie Fire’, his mother, and his grandfather, ‘Burnie Fire’. Fire Elementals were strange, when it came to age. They could live eternally, but when the time came to become a great grandparent… they would just flicker out and perish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuku was ‘born’ the same day Burnie died. Maggie had started the bar &amp; grill when Grillby had been a few years old. She’d named it after him, and raised him into it. Burnie hadn’t been a man for this kind of work. He’d run the old inn before he sold it to the Bunnie family, only at Maggie’s insisting. She loved Grillby’s as much as she loved the real thing. She was a very passionate monster, and Grillby often aspired to her work ethic. His grandfather was incredibly lazy and apathetic, whereas his mother was consistently active and caring. He grew to somewhat be a combination of the two. He maintained her work ethic while gaining his grandfather’s mostly uncaring, quiet attitude. Grillby kept to himself, a man of very few words. He only spoke when he absolutely needed to, not for any particular reason. He just found that people listened more to someone of few words than someone who blabbed all the time. Besides, talking was exhausting. He’d rather focus on work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie had a favorite shot glass. It looked just like all the others, but this one was special. The story behind it was a silly one. It had been about when she’d met the monster she’d fallen in love with, who just so happened to be the current head of the Royal Guard. Jariah Dhelaron. He stopped by from time to time to check up on her, a testament of their friendship beyond their teenage romance they’d once shared. The story went that Jariah had been wounded by a human, and during his rehab, he happened to cross paths with Maggie who had been moving about the underground in search of ways to advance her culinary career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their interactions were brief in the beginning, but soon enough they began to spend time together. Became friends, and romance even began to blossom. The shot glass came into play when she’d been working at a bar at the capital, and he’d come by to visit. Jariah Dhelaron was notoriously clumsy, so when he’d ordered a drink from her, he’d accidentally dropped it, and it somehow hadn’t shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. The story was that he dropped a shot glass, and now she cherished it. A silly, pointless tale… but the underground was full of those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship never actually went anywhere. After some time, they just decided to be friends, and that’s how it remained. It wasn’t until decades later when Grillby had been born did Jariah find his own wife from his own breed, allowing him to continue the Dhelaron name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grillby’s great grandmother was a woman he never knew. Apparently barely anybody knew her. She’d been known as ‘Fire Fire’. Very original name, but she kept to herself. So private, in fact, that Burnie could barely even recall what his mother was like. She’d been a very old monster, apparently having been alive centuries longer than the old Gerson Boom. She’d had children before, but they’d all died without having ones of their own, and so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her flame snuffed out the day Grillby was born. It was the way of Fire Elementals, but he often wondered about her. The tales she could have told. The things she remembered from a world nobody knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grillby found himself often reminiscing. He’d been alive for eighty years now, still very young for one of his species. The day had come to continue their family through a daughter of his own, but… he couldn’t. He didn’t want to bring himself to snuffing out his grandfather yet. Maggie could understand this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Fuku wasn’t born, not until decades after she was supposed to be. And when she was? Burnie faded away into the next life. The people of Snowdin liked him, so it was a somber few days after. He was the local grouch, sure, but in a strange, charming sense. The world felt just a little emptier without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie could be found wiping her favorite shot glass after. It soothed her. Calmed her down. It’s how she dealt with her nerves, and kept on being happy for her customers. For their customers. Grillby was poised to take over the bar &amp; grill soon, and they would both often discuss the newborn Fuku taking over for them in the future. It was a nice prospect. A family business. A family passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Burnie, Fuku was of an emerald flame. It went in a pattern like that. Red, green, and blue. Maggie was a deep azure of colors, and Fuku’s child would most likely follow this process, unless of course she decided to do her own thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cycle was broken, however. The Fallen Down disease swept its way through the underground. The first ever pathogen in recorded history to affect monsterkind. What was even stranger was the fact that it affected the elementals as well. Grillby and Fuku were spared, but Maggie? Her flames slowly started to die out as she fell into a comatose state. Grillby found himself unable to leave her side. Not at the hospital in the capital, nor in Alphys’ lab. Due to a joint effort from Alphys and Fuku, they managed to get Grillby away. He got the news three days later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed Grillby’s and hid himself away within, the feeling of his whole world crumbling down beginning to suffocate him. This disease had affected far more than his family, but he didn’t care. He’d lost his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Fuku who stayed strong. She kept going to school, continued to maintain a social life… it was actually impressive. She was strong, there was no doubting that. It wasn’t until Grillby found his mother’s favorite shot glass that he began to contemplate the future. He had to recover from his grief to move on. For not only himself, but Fuku as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have lost his parent, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t need to. He took to using the shot glass just as his mother used to. When his mind was preoccupied, he would often take it and just wipe it mindlessly out. It helped him. It calmed him. It reminded him of his mother, and the love she used to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed her dearly, but he pushed on through the grief for his daughter. He re-opened Grillby’s, and when he did, he made a friend in a skeleton named Sans, who’d just moved to town. Sans quickly became a regular, as well as a close friend to the Fire family. Grillby often found this was taken advantage of. Sans would have any of his purchases put on his tab, then never have the money to pay it off. He always had an excuse and a second chance, but one day he just started raking in cash, mentioning extra jobs. He seemed tired all the time, and when word spread about the lavish lifestyle Sans’ younger brother, Papyrus, was leading, it became clear Sans’ motivation had been Papyrus all along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans was Grillby’s best friend, and while Papyrus didn’t much care for hanging out at the bar, he displayed a respect toward Grillby he often didn’t show to others. Plus, he would offer to walk Fuku to school. She didn’t find it necessary, but it was just that small of a comfort to her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then… the world changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A human entered Snowdin one day, accompanied by Sans. He bought the kid some food, talked with her for a bit… nothing unusual. Grillby assumed Sans had caught the human while he was on watch, being a sentry and all. He had nothing to say, instead he simply watched and listened, wiping ceaselessly down his favorite shot glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they left. Sans came back. Everything seemed to be normal. Story was, the human was on her way to the capital. This stirred a commotion in the bar. That would make her the seventh human. The final SOUL to obtain. Excitement began to brew- though it seemed half-hearted. Many of the monsters shared their own experiences with this particular human. She’d befriended them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as they wanted to return to the surface, nobody clearly wanted her to perish. From what he’d seen of her, he could understand. The human was kind, but they weren’t all like that. Not many remembered what had happened to Jariah Dhelaron and the injury he’d suffered for his entire life before the Fallen Down disease claimed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then… the human returned. According to Sans, she was staying underground. Somehow, this caused even more of a stir among the residents of Snowdin. Never before had it actually been considered that a human would stay here. Grillby could recall his mother’s story of one human that had nearly stayed, but that never actually happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And life continued like normal. The human, named Frisk, remained underground. She lived with them. Ate with them. Laughed with them. It was almost as though she belonged, she fit in like a glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was that whole debacle with the CORE failing and Mt. Ebott erupting. Monsterkind had barely made it out of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they lived on the surface. Grillby opened up a new bar &amp; grill to mixed success, but he quickly obtained new regulars. His competition was Muffet’s, but she proposed to him a few times a joint restaurant- one that he rejected. It was a family business. Still, sometimes he wondered if he should have taken her up on that offer. Her restaurant was threatening to put him out of business without even trying to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffet was strangely generous, and thanks to her, Grillby’s managed to remain open. He could have sworn she was supposed to be stingy and greedy. Perhaps those were all lies? Who knew. Not him, certainly. He soon found out that his daughter had no desire to take over the family business after him. She wanted to become a marine biologist, which Grillby found absolutely absurd. A Fire Elemental studying sea life? He’d always known she’d loved the water and the creatures that inhabited it, but this felt too far to him. However, he could do nothing about it. It was ultimately her choice, and while it pained him, he knew that if she didn’t want to resume the family business, then she didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had set an hour ago, now. Grillby found himself absentmindedly rubbing a rag through his mother’s shot glass, thinking for a moment. His daughter was growing up. Too fast to his liking. He’d had to clean up and close the shop up that night, as she was off to Homecoming dance with her new boyfriend, Rian Dasterian. A human. Grillby wasn’t… certain of how to feel about it. About their relationship. Was he supposed to just let it slide? It had been a thousand years since humans and monsters had mingled on the surface, and he didn’t know what sort of customs had to be followed, if any. Were human-monster relationships even allowed? Maybe he was just being over-protective. Rian seemed like a decent enough kid, and he clearly liked Fuku and vice versa… Grillby just had to assume that Fuku wouldn’t do as he had. He’d never been romantically involved with someone before. Never even considered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hell, maybe it could be fun. If Fuku enjoyed it, then surely he could as well, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The television, which had been quietly playing an old program, suddenly flickered before showing a man’s face. He had blonde hair, and a spruce mustache with a chiseled chin and thin glasses. This caught Grillby’s attention, as it didn’t fit the tone of the program he’d been watching at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the shot glass aside, he grabbed a remote and turned the volume up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>-killed our standing mayor when he refused to grant Asgore his seat during a hostile takeover attempt. Humans, barricade your homes, stay inside, and wait for further instructions. As of now, Voxis City is under martial law. Acting against our police force will result in your immediate death. Tune into station 47.7 for further instructions. This message will repeat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grillby found himself rooted to the spot, staring with widening eyes at the screen as it went blank, before the man reappeared a moment later to deliver the same speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, a familiar face suddenly burst into the bar. It was Sadie, Rian’s best friend. Her brown hair was splayed at odd angles, sweat clinging to her brow, her face red. She began to sputter out some words, most of which he didn’t notice outside of ‘daughter’, ‘attacked’, and ‘outside’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his fire run cold as he looked through the window outside to see two figures beside a dimly-lit emerald flame. Immediately, he hurried outside to approach his daughter, feeling his metaphysical insides tighten at the sight. She was unconscious, her body incredibly dim. Dangerously so. She was nearly dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time at all, he dropped to a knee, placing a hand against her forehead. His body began to glow a bit brighter, transferring his heat and life force into his daughter, who’s color slowly began to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monster!” He suddenly heard, and looked up to see a group of people marching toward them, appearing intent on violence. He didn’t have time to deal with this. He scooped Fuku into his arms, and without even moving a flame, a wall of fire erupted on either end of the street, allowing him a straight path to his bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadie said something, though he wasn’t paying attention as he suddenly felt his legs wobble. Slowly, still holding his daughter, he leaned against the wall before sliding down, cradling her in his arms like he used to do after she’d been born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her limp form for a moment, noticing that… it hadn’t been water that had hurt her. It had been something else. This terrified him. He removed his glasses to rub gently at his temple, wishing he had his mother’s shot glass in that moment. Sadie continued to talk. Her voice was panicked, fast, and he didn’t have the energy or will to deal with that right now. He just needed to take a breather and absorb all that had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't just wait around here, Grillby, I need-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just wait." Grillby interrupted. His voice surprised her, and she stared at him for a moment, though remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That man on the television, now this, and how those humans had reacted to seeing him… something bad was going down in Voxis City, and he doubted nobody would come out of this unscathed- if they managed to survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze returned to Fuku, and he rubbed a thumb against her cheek. Whatever came next wasn’t going to be pretty, but… he’d do whatever he could to keep her safe. No matter what.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Seventh Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The seventh SOULs journey underground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He never wanted to move. To leave his home, let alone his country. It had all happened so suddenly when his Pa returned home late one night, his eyes wide, his face bloody and bruised, mumbling gibberish. He and Ma had spoken in private, and early the next morning, they packed what they could carry and made their way out of the rocky mountains to the east coast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never stopped, however. Pa wasn’t satisfied with staying in America. They kept moving, crossing the sea into Europe, and finally they came to a stop in Germany a year later, in a town called ‘Frankfurt’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The children here, he didn’t know. This part of the town was somewhat new, but it didn’t interest him. There was nobody to play with considering he didn’t speak their language and they’d often mock him without him even realizing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Pa remained disheveled and paranoid, constantly glancing over his shoulders, jumping when someone entered a room, wincing when someone spoke. He had no idea why his Pa was acting like this, but his Ma remained silent about it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she spent her time trying to teach her son the German language while also learning it herself. It was due to this that he began to pick up on certain words the other children would say. It wasn’t until months later, having been living in the country for half a year now, that he became somewhat fluent in it. He still had a ways to go, but at least he could hold up a conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the language down, he tried his luck with the kids again, and managed to make some friends. He taught them some things about his previous life, particularly about Cowboys and Indians. This didn’t seem to interest the kids all that much, but they listened to him nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was obsessed with Cowboys. He’d always dreamed of becoming some gang-running outlaw on the wrong side of the law for doing the right thing, but that was looking to be less and less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he learned about Mt. Ebott. The mountain that ate children, as the legend went. Nobody ever returned from it. A monster there would steal kids and devour them. They pointed it out to him, a distant mountain the rose into the sky, pale in the distance. It was certainly a hike to last many days, but it intrigued him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He learned of the people that disappeared there throughout the years. Hundreds, apparently. So he decided he’d go there and solve the mystery himself, asking his friends along. They were terrified at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he went alone, packing food to last a few days and snuck out in the dead of night to make the dangerous trek. He’d made sure to snag a map from the local library, and was finally on his way, traveling through the vast forests of Germany, drinking the water of rivers he found, his food dwindling down into nothing, and he realized his mistake. He hadn’t packed for the return trip, yet so close now… he couldn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d taken his dad’s revolver, something he usually kept in his nightstand, alongside his trusty cowboy hat. If there really was a monster there… he’d put an end to its tyranny and allow the people to live without fear of Mt. Ebott.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet there was nothing. Nothing came at him on his journey around the mountain, and he found that it had all just been a story. A legend. Now he had no food, and was struggling to read his map, beginning to panic- before falling into a seemingly bottomless pit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By some miracle, he survived. His fall had been cushioned by a bed of golden flowers that grew where the sunlight touched down into the cave he’d dropped in. A realization struck him- he’d entered the beast’s lair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turned out, however, the “beast” was a kind old woman, though he was put off by the horns on her head, and her fur-coated body. He demanded of her the children she’d taken from the surface, and to his surprise, grief registered on her kind face. Her name was Toriel, and she told him the tale of five other humans who had fallen before him, and were all slain by Asgore, the King of Monsters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He demanded to be taken to the King, but Toriel refused, offering him to stay with her. He simply agreed, sneaking off as she slept, which was something he was skilled at by now. Through the snow he trekked, disregarding the other creatures within. They left him alone for the most part, though he was tailed by an excitable young fire monster, blue in color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him right out of the snowy forests and into the damp caves where bioluminescent flowers glowed. Seeing she was still following him, he grew agitated and demanded to know why she was tailing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than answer, she asked if he was a human. When he told her he was, she grew even more excited, before asking where he was going. Her excitement seemed to drain when he revealed his plan to kill Asgore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet she told him Asgore was nice. That he was gentle. This confused him. Had Toriel lied? Perhaps he was moving too quickly without knowing the full truth. The monster offered him to stay at the inn her father owned, so he obliged, deciding to learn more about the king and this world of monsters, surprised at himself for being so… nonchalant about it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her name was Maggie Fire, her father known as Burnie Fire. Burnie was of emerald flames, and somewhat a wide individual despite being made of fire. He ran the inn in Snowdin, called “Burnie’s Bed &amp; Breakfast”, where Maggie ran the kitchen, as she had a love for cooking and baking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burnie didn’t seem to mind his presence, and seemed even less caring that he was a human, so he allowed himself to remain, asking questions about Asgore. About the humans. He quickly found that Burnie was more likely to tell him the truth than Maggie’s sugar-coated half-truths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toriel hadn’t lied. Burnie confirmed that Asgore was collecting human SOULs, and that if he learned a human was staying in Snowdin, said human wouldn’t be around for much longer. Maggie defended this, offering Asgore’s reasoning, informing the human of the long-lost war, of their suffering underground, and of the dream Asgore gave to see the surface once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only seven human SOULs could shatter the barrier that sealed them here, and the king had five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His goal remained the same, and he let them know. Burnie wished him luck. Maggie wasn’t interested in talking after that. So he moved on, making his way on until he encountered another monster, this one older than Maggie by some years. He was a teenager, with blue-green scales covering his body, golden eyes, and magenta hair pulled up into a small bun that made him look like some kind of alien samurai, complete with a glowing blue katana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name was Jariah Dhelaron, a self-proclaimed future captain of the ‘royal guard’. He announced his grandfather as the great ‘Flouis Dhelaron’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jariah demanded a battle, recognizing the human for what he was. He rejected, stating his fight was with Asgore. Jariah didn’t listen, however, and attacked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human left after putting a bullet in Jariah’s leg. The monster cried in agony as he was left behind. While his feet ached, he pressed on to the cavern of hot, bubbling magma. A great structure sat in the center, and he started to realize that the monsters here were advanced technologically. He’d never seen anything like that on the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he met the Doctor. Wingding Gaster, who regarded the child with patience. When asked if he would impede the human’s progress, he merely chuckled, denying this. Instead, he offered to deliver the boy to the king, which was accepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more words were shared between the two until their parting goodbyes as the human climbed the steps of the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the hall of stone, he checked his revolver. Two bullets left. He hadn’t even checked it before he’d left home, but now he wondered why his Pa only loaded it with three bullets instead of the six it could carry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King waited for him, standing silently in the center of his throne room, staring back at the human as he entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Howdy.” Asgore offered, his greeting smile strained. The human said nothing in return, so Asgore continued. “I’m sure you know what happens… now that you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to avenge the kids you killed.” The human finally spoke. “Take the SOULs, bring them back to their families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore’s smile vanished, but rather than look angered as had been expected, he instead looked defeated. Drained. Tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh accompanied this look, though not of exasperation. Of grief. Fear. Regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a bold child.” Asgore stated. “I admire that, but…” His voice trailed off for a moment. “Follow me, please. I would rather we don’t make a mess of the garden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the human followed Asgore to the barrier, where there was little reaction from the boy. The entire journey, he had hardly reacted to the world of magic and monsters, and that held up here. He knew what the barrier was, now he simply knew what it looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the barrier.” Asgore stated. “I know.” The human replied. “I also know why you’ve killed the other kids who fell here. That doesn’t excuse your actions.” With that, he raised his weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore closed his eyes, bowing his head. “Perhaps you’re right… but this is something I must live with. Something I must do for my people. I would never force this on anyone else… so now you force me to answer for the burden of my sins. Regrettably… I must defend myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bullet fired, but a blast of cyan energy is all it struck. The boy had to dive from the energy as it hurled his way, and when he looked back at Asgore, the king had conjured a crimson trident, swiping it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human leaped back this time, taking aim- and holding onto his bullet. He only had one left. He had to make it count. As walls of fire erupted to form a ring around the pair, it became clear this was going to be a difficult battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something the human was unprepared for in every way. Asgore’s attacks were ruthless and relentless. Despite the human entering as the aggressor, he was playing defensive for the next five minutes, dodging and weaving through various attacks, all of which grew stronger and faster with each passing second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was outmatched completely, and he failed to prepare for something like this. He was always failing to prepare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking beneath a wave of crackling flames, the boy rolled forward, the spot he’d just been standing now aflame as a vortex of fire erupted from the ground. He took aim, and fired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asgore took a step back, glancing down at his chest to find the bullet had been stopped by the golden armor the king wore. The human’s eyes widened as he realized what this meant. He had failed. Justice had not been delivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would die here, just as the five children before him had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he continued to cling to life, doing his best to weave out of Asgore’s attacks, which was quickly becoming futile. The King was far from exhausted, and the boy was at the end of his rope. He couldn’t leave and head back either, the exit blocked by a wall of flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the trident pierce his body. Felt the ground against his face as he slipped into a state of shock, before the world disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it returned. Some monstrous creature was trying to kill a girl his age. He fought back against it, even as it tried to tear his mind apart. There were others, too. Five others. The SOULs he’d tried to save. He was one of them now, but that didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl was saved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she was back, and the colossal abomination was gone, replaced by a figure that looked like Toriel, but also like Asgore. This time, there was no fight for him to partake in. All he could do was watch the struggle, this being too powerful. He was under its full control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was more. The SOULs were here, but so were hundreds of others. They weren’t human, though. This being had trapped monsters as well, and he could recognize Toriel and Asgore among them, even a couple fire monsters, though not the ones he had met before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duel between this God and the girl lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but she won. Not in a way he would have expected. Instead, she appealed to the God’s emotions, and soon enough, the world had faded once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It returned for a third time, and he found himself standing near a flower, the other SOULs close as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should have been confused, but somehow he wasn’t. He knew why he was here, and he knew what this flower was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not control us again.” The cyan SOUL stated. “I don’t want to this time.” The flower replied earnestly. “I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you intend to do would kill us all… and fail.” The purple SOUL made clear, shaking her head. The flower growled at this. “We have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He found himself speaking, his body glowing a bright shade of yellow. “We owe nothing to the monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only way. Please. I need your cooperation.” The flower pleaded. The SOULs looked about at one another. The flower needed them to break the barrier, yet there were only six SOULs collected. The seventh was not present. The shattering of the barrier would require more power than they collectively had without that final piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he felt compelled to try. He had been killed by a monster, but he had seen the monsters. They desperately wanted to leave, and now their home was falling apart. Threatening to wipe them out forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An extinction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t allow this to happen. There was no justice to it. He gave a nod. The other SOULs looked about at each other, and one by one, gave their own nods of approval. It was decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of their mind being invaded by the foreign presence of the flower as before, it was almost like being melded. They became one, even for a moment. He felt his body crumble beneath a power he didn’t realize he possessed. The flower was using their combined strength, yet it wasn’t enough. The SOULs were beginning to shatter- until a crimson presence greeted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl from before. She was putting her own SOUL on the line, and now… now the barrier was beginning to quake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it shattered into a million pieces before the world faded one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that was that. His body had been destroyed, and now his SOUL. He was truly dead, waiting for eternity in a void of nothingness, surrounded by shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what had happened to his family. Had they searched for him? Why had his Pa taken them to Germany? He still had so many questions with no answers, and no option to learn. He was stuck with what he had. No body. No SOUL. Nothing. Just his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the same doctor appeared. Gaster. He was looking worse than he had before. His body seemed to be on the verge of simply falling apart, held together by a metaphorical thread. He wordlessly offered a hand to the boy, who took it without question, and allowed himself to be led into the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally out of the void, he found paradise on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk looked down at the flower. He’d been silent for a minute or so. Sans had already left after their meeting, and she’d asked the simple question ‘how are you’. She didn’t know what he meant, as his response had been ‘they’re gone’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The SOULs.” He stated, eyes distant. When her own began to focus, she looked at him quizzically. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Came the flower's response. “Just as they shattered I… relived all of their lives in an instant. I shared all of their experiences… emotions… thoughts… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked toward Frisk now, his eyes empty and searching. “I can’t stop thinking about them. About how… pathetic their lives were. Empty. Short… the King killed them without regard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t about to defend Asgore’s actions, but she still often wondered about him. About his guilt regarding the matter. He never had the luxury of resetting after a kill, and now neither did she. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still… want to become Asriel?” She asked. Flowey looked away at this, appearing irritated now. “I don’t know, Frisk.” He replied heavily. “I can’t even remember the times I did become him again, regardless of you telling me. Maybe I’m just better off like this. I don’t think I’m ready to… be alive again. Really alive, I mean. With a SOUL of my own. Emotions and all that…” He shook his head. “I spend so much time trying to convey so many emotions just to seem real sometimes, you know? But I still don’t feel anything. I worked so hard to shatter the barrier, and with your help, we succeeded. I don’t feel happy about it, or… anything else. I’m just neutral on it. It’s a thing, it happened, it’s over, yada yada. Hooray.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk pursed her lips, drawing her legs to her chest as she sat on the ground, overlooking Voxis City, Flowey beside her. “Being Asriel again would allow you to feel that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and also pain. Regret. The useless baggage emotions.” Flowey replied. “I’ve done so much as a flower. As Flowey. I know he’d regret it all. Maybe even be traumatized. I don’t want to deal with all that. Maybe deep down, somewhere inside me… I’m a little scared of it. Scared of facing myself for the things I’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell silent, both of them looking toward the horizon as a gentle breeze brushed over them. Moments later, Flowey shook his head once more. “I think I’ll stay as a flower. I’m not ready for the other guy at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be a big shock to mom and dad if Asriel showed up out of nowhere.” Frisk chuckled, attempting to offer levity despite Flowey not needing it. Flowey scoffed at that. “Yeah. Mom and dad… it’s weird hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Frisk asked, cocking her head to the side. Flowey shrugged- or rather, the awkward flower equivalent to one. “You look a lot like her, Frisk.” He stated. “But I know you’re not her, and… well, it’s hard, I guess. Because I still hope to see her instead of you. No offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken.” Frisk replied casually. “You once told me she wasn’t a very good person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t.” Flowey confirmed, looking to the ground now. “But she was my best friend. I decided a long time ago that life wasn’t living without her, but… I don’t really want to die. Whatever, enough of this sappy stuff, it’s making me sick.” Flowey stuck out his tongue in disgust despite his emotionless eyes. “I’ll stick around here for a while longer, anyway. I’m not eager to see the city for myself. Might head out to the countryside, terrorize some kids…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the look Frisk gave him, he grinned. “I won’t kill anybody, don’t worry. I… won’t fall into old habits.” He assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, Frisk gave him a nod. Without another word, Flowey sunk into the ground, disappearing from sight as Frisk returned her attention to the skyline, soaking in the scenery for just a few moments longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a lot of work to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in VOXISTALE? Join our Discord! You can find the link on the official VOXISTALE wiki page found here;<br/>https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Voxistale</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>